my heart belongs to you :on hold!
by lllllans
Summary: Kim has been abused by her father ever since she was 14. she ran away with her sister, now she has to take care of her 5 year old sister. she is lost in the woods and doesn't know where to go.can Jared and the pack help her? I am bad at summaries. sorry.
1. kims torture

Beep! Beep! Beeeep!!!! 'Damn it' I thought as I shut my alarm clock. I looked at it half asleep. Ugh! Its 6:45 I groaned and stretched. I grabbed my things and headed off to the bathroom.

I sighed as I saw my reflection: I had a red mark across my cheek and a bruise at the corner of my left eye. I looked down and saw that my arms had even more bruises on them. I guess today was a hoodie day.

"Whatever," I said to myself. I got undressed and stepped into the shower.

I liked water- it was warm and calming. It helps relax my muscles. I closed my eyes and washed my hair. When I finished I stood there enjoying the moment. I always try and make my showers as long as I could before my day began. This was probably the only peace and quiet I would get in the day. I sighed and stepped out. I guess this starts another day of torture. Again!

I wrapped my self in a towel and passed to my room. I grabbed my black bra with green lace and white polka-dots. And put them on. I wrapped my hair in a towel and put on a pair of white sweat pants- the type that hangs on your waist- and matching hoodie. Good thing my stomach isn't bruised because the hoodie showed my pierced belly button and I put on some white sneakers.

I guess your wondering. Why so much white. Right? It's just that I like the color white represents safety, purity, and cleanliness. And it goes great with my skin color.

Anyway I sat in front of the mirror put on some make up to cover up the bruises. I put on some black eyeliner and some light eye-shadow. I am pretty so I didn't need much. I blowed dried my hair and put it in a high ponytail.

I looked at my clock and it said 7:30. I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs. I made some breakfast and went back upstairs to wake up my little sister Cynthia.

I got on my knees and shook her lightly "come on sweetie its time to wake up."

She groaned and rolled over "fi mo inuts Kimmy pweas?" she pleaded. I laughed at my nickname for some reason she never called me Kim just Kimmy

I shook her again "I am sorry but its time to get up. Besides Robert and Jennifer will be up soon."

When I said my parents name she got up and started whimpering. I was alarmed "why are you crying?!"

"I don't –_hiccup_-want to –_hiccup_-see them-_hiccup_- they hurt you" she said sobbing and hiccupping at the same time. Damn I didn't think she would remember. This has happened before every time my parents are mad I tell her to go to my room and stay there until I come and get her.

****flashback****

I was finishing washing dishes when Cynthia came in. she was in the living room watching some cartoon. She was spinning and twirling. I laughed at her silliness.

"What are you doing Cynthia?" I asked giggling.

"Look Kimmie I am a ballerina. Weeee!!" but then I guess she got dizzy because she fell backwards and knocked over a stack of plates I had. I grabbed Cynthia and pushed her to the corner so the plates wouldn't fall on her.

The plates broke into a million pieces. I heard my parents coming down the stairs. I grabbed Cynthia and said, "Go to my room and stay there. Don't say a word. Understand?" I asked her seriously. She nodded as my parents were in front of us. I pushed Cynthia to the far corner.

"Who did this?!" Robert screamed, furious. Cynthia was about to answer but I shook my head at her slightly.

"I did. It was an accident, though." I told him "I am sorry" I looked at Cynthia and gave her a look. Thank god she understood me because she ran up the stairs and heard my door shut. Jennifer started screaming at me and I just stood there in silence. Until my fathers fist came up to my face.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Robert screamed.

"I am sorry it was an ACCIDENT." I made sure to make the word 'accident' louder.

He pushed me on to the floor and stared beating me. I didn't scream. I learned that screaming only made him angrier. I was still on the floor when I saw a tiny pair of feet. Shit! Cynthia. I always made sure she was out of sight when my 'parents' –if you could really call them that- got angry.

After 8 punches, getting smacked, and a couple of beltings later Robert finished, "go to your room. Now." He said

I got up and headed towards the stairs. I winced but it wasn't that bad.

"Wait Kim" my mother said I turned around to look at her. "I just want you to know we do this for your own good." I nodded at her and went upstairs.

'Bullshit' I thought as I headed into my room. I saw Cynthia asleep. She had tear marks on her cheeks. I picked her up and carried her to her room. I laid her down and kiss her forehead. "I promise I will get us out of here." I said then walked out.

****end of flash back****

I looked at Cynthia and tried to calm her down. "It's okay Cynthia. Come on I have blueberry pancakes downstairs." I said in a cheery voice. She loved pancakes I took her hand and helped her get dressed I did her hair in 2 little pigtails. She has got to be one of the cutest 5 year olds I have ever seen in my life!!

"Oh crap! Look at the time we're going to be late" I said I noticed I sounded like a mom to her. I was the one to take care of her, feed her, wash her, everything! I didn't mind though I loved taking care of her.

"Kimmie what does crap mean?" she asked me. Ohhh! No this is not good.

"It means um... Well grownups use it because they get surprised at something." I guess that was partly true. I have got to pay more attention to what I say around her because if Robert or Jennifer heard her it would be BAD! I took her hand and headed down stairs. She ate breakfast and watched me pack her things.

"You finished?" I asked. She nodded so I grabbed her and headed to my car I drove a Lamborghini my grandma gave it to me as an early 18th birthday party. I don't know how she afforded it but I wasn't complaining. I strapped her in and closed her door Now, where did I put those keys? Oh yeah they are in the cookie jar. All I got to say is don't ask.

I went back inside grabbed them and headed out again. "Hold it." My mother's voice was behind me. I turned around and indicated that I was listening. She sighed and said "me and your father will be out to Seattle and won't be back for 4 days. We've got to go on some business issues. So take care of your sister and well you know the rest." I couldn't help the smile that came onto my face but I quickly recovered myself. I nodded and left.

I was so happy I could burst. I drove Cynthia to kindergarten and then went to Quileute high. I parked near the doors. As soon as I got out I heard a squeal. I looked around and saw my best friend's red hair. Annie. She is beautiful. And she's dating the captain of the football team Vince.

She waved me over; I laughed at her and went to talk to her. "Hey wats up?" I asked still laughing

"Guess what!!!!"She screamed

"What?! Oh let me guess… you saw a pair on shoes on sale and that was the only pair left and this other lady was coming to get them but you had to fight for it and at last you got them?!?!?!" I told her in mock surprise.

"Well, yes, but that's not the point! Vince asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday!!!! Yay!!!" she squealed.

"I thought you guys were already? I mean you've been dating for like 2 months now!" I told her.

"Yea but yesterday I t became official. And I am so happy I could burst!!!!" she said.

"Ohhhhhhhhh well. I am so happy for you really!! You guys make a great couple." I told her sincerely.

"Wait!"

"What? What's wrong Annie?" I asked alarmed

"What is this?" she pointed to the bruises on my arms "seriously Kim you cant keep on living like this! He's really going to hurt you one of these days. He might even kill you!" she said with tears.

"It's only for 2 more days. Then I can take Cynthia and leave where no one can find us. It's just 2 more days until I turn 18" I said with tears of my own.

"But where are you going to go?" she asked still crying. "I don't know but I made a promise to Cynthia. I promised never to let anyone hurt her. And I swear on my life I will keep that promise." I said with fierce determination.

"So only 2 more days then? I am going to miss you! A lot!" she told me. I could see pain in her eyes.

"Hey, none of that. I am still here. I don't want to see you cry again okay? I will be back some day. I promise."

"I am keeping you to that promise." She said then hugged me real tight. "Your like a sister to me and I don't want anything to happen to you"

"To me, you ARE my sister. Never forget that." We hugged until the bell rang.

"Briiinnnngggg!!! Well come on I don't want to be late to class. Mrs. Peachers will probably give me detention if I am late again." I grabbed her hand and we ran to our first class.

This is the life of: Kim Crownwell ---- it sounds like a fairytale right????


	2. lunch

We entered our first class and Mrs. Peachers already started her class she turned around.

"Girls! Where have you been?! I am tempted to call your parents for being late" she said with a bitchy voice.

"I am sorry but we lost track of time while we were talking. It won't happen again. I promise" Annie said. I just nodded.

"Fine. But I will only tell you once, if your late to my class ONE more time. I will get you both suspended. Understand?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Yes ma'am" we both said in unison. Not that she would be able to suspend me because I will be far away from here in 2 short days. I smiled at the thought: me and Cynthia far away were no one can find us. I would buy a house with the money that my grandmother left me. I would work and cook dinner while Cynthia went to school. Nobody would know us and we would live happily ever after. I sighed happily.

The rest of the school day was boring so I just sat there and worked on the plan. I researched some houses in Tacoma, Seattle, Portland, and Vancouver. There were a couple of houses that were perfect but I need to ask Cynthia. So she could at least pick her next future home. I felt bad for taking Cynthia away from her parents but I had no choice. I knew that someday my parents are going to treat her like they treat me.

Finally it was time for lunch I grabbed my things and headed to lunch.

I found Annie and made my way over to her. "Hey Annie what's up?" I asked

"O, nothing. Come on." She said I was way confused.

"Where?"

"to get something' to eat." I looked at Annie like it was the dumbest thing in the world.

"You know I can't eat Annie so why waste money?"

"I don't care Kim you have to try and eat something. Please? For me? Come on you haven't eaten in 3 days. Please???" she said making the puppy dog face.

"Fine but I won't be able to keep it down." I told her sighing. Oh, yea, let me explain, you see, I have an eating disorder. It was caused because when I was 15. In summer my parents used to lock me in my room for days until 'I learned my lesson' then one day they left me in there for one week. Then when they gave me food I couldn't hold it down. So since then I can go days without eating anything because my body is used to it.

I grabbed a plate and put food on it. I grabbed an apple, salad, lemon juice, and a brownie. I am not like most people that have eating disorders. I don't think I am fat or anything like that, besides I think I am way to skinny but no matter what I do I can't keep food down.

I paid for my things and headed back to my seat. I looked at the food and slowly picked it up. I brought it up to my mouth I took a bite out of it and chewed. I swallowed it. I felt fine so I took a sip out of my juice. After 15 minutes I finished the salad, I was starting to feel a bit odd. Annie looked like she was about to cry.

"Thank you Kim. I know this is hard for you, but thank you for trying for me." She told me in a proud voice.

I guess she spoke to soon, I felt a pain in my stomach. I was out of my seat and ran to the bathroom. I felt Annie holding my hair back while I emptied my stomach. When I finished I went to clean my mouth. I was disappointed.

"This doesn't matter Kim I am still proud you were able to finish that salad. That's a good sign; it means your getting better. And hopefully in time you will be healthy again." She said looking at me. It cheered me up when Annie talked to me like that. She was truly like an older sister to me.

I looked at my watch. "Well I guess this means we will be skipping our next class. Only 20 minutes left of class."

"Come on that's our last class and since we aren't going lest go to my house. We need to discuss some things." She said looking at me. I knew what she wanted to talk about but she couldn't say anything because a sophomore had walked in and was applying some eyeliner.

I sighed as I followed her to her car. "Um Annie? I am going to follow you in my car because I need to pick Cynthia up at 4:30 and its 3:20."

I got in my car and followed Annie to her house. Oh, boy. I guess its time for crying again.


	3. NOOOOOOO!

We arrived at Annie's house. She grabbed her key from under a vase on her porch. I have to admit her house was beautiful. It had 5 bedrooms 5 bathrooms and 1 master bathroom and bedroom. This was a big house but it was worth it because Annie had 3 other brothers.

Her parents were lawyers in Seattle so they made a lot of money. We went straight to her room after Annie went to the closet and bought a box of tissues.

"Just in case" she said when I gave her a confused look. I rolled my eyes but stayed quiet.

I sat on the floor with her then she said

"Sooooo? What's the plan you have? I mean you **have** to have a plan. How are you going to get out? Where would you go? Where would you live? And with what money?" she said in one big sentence. WOW! She said all of that in one breath and she was still asking questions.

"One question at a time please. I plan on buying a house in Portland it's big enough that they wont be able to find us easily. I have some money that my grandma gave me when she passed away. I will come back though, my grandma left a letter that is supposed to be read when I turn 18." I told her automatically.

"Oh do you have any idea why?" she asked me

"Nope. My grandma knew what my parents did. She used to get really mad when I went to her house and she saw the bruises on me." I explained

"I will miss you sooooo much Kim. But this is dangerous if they find you they will probably kill you!!" she screamed while crying. I guess I didn't think of that.

"Well I was going to use a fake name and say that I am the legal guardian until my parents come back."

"You have this all planed out don't you? Since when?" she asked. She sounded a little mad that I didn't tell her but mostly she was sad.

"Since the first time I saw my parents about to hit Cynthia. You know the day I came to your house almost dead. Remember?"

"How could I not. You came here bleeding to death because you protected Cynthia. Omg I forgot I want to give you something. It will mean everything to me if you take it. Promise me you'll take it without complaining." She said

"Annie I don't-," she cut me off

"Please Kim please?" she said giving me the puppy dog look. Damnit she knew I could never say no to that.

"Fine." I said curtly. With that said she got up from the floor and skipped from the room. I wonder what she has. She came back holding her hands behind her back.

"Here. Close your eyes." She grabbed my hand and put some sort of roll in my hand. The roll was big and thick. I opened my eyes and saw that Annie had put a roll of money. I flipped the cash and showed all the bills were100$ each. I shook my head and gave Annie her money back. Or tried to.

"No! No way! I won't accept it! I can't!" I kept shaking my head. No I will not accept it.

"yes you are!" Annie said. I could hear her voice full of determination.

"No!"

"Yes"

"NO!

"YES!!"

After 20 arguments, 1 slip, and a bad hair style I was walking out of her house with 5000$ in my pocket.

I slipped on the floor and while I was on the floor Annie tried to put the money in the pocket. Her brother got home and saw us rolling on the floor screaming NO! And YES! Over and over again. He laughed and pulled us apart. And that's how I ended up with 5 grand in my pocket. Ugh!!!! Stupid Annie!! Why didn't she understand that this was way too much? Hmm. I will pay her back though. I swear I will. Oh well time to pick up Cynthia.


	4. last night!

I was in my car driving to pick up Cynthia. i needed to get home before my parents so i can show Cynthia  
some of the houses i might buy. i also needed to remind her not to tell anyone about our plans. i just couldn't believe it was just one more day until we were free! i wanted to scream out of happiness but also cry. does that make sense?i am happy that i am going to live in a happy home from now on but i was also sad i wasn't going to see my parents no more. even though they hit me they are still my parents and i will always love them.

i got out of my car when i saw Cynthia's teacher waiting for me. hmm i wonder what she wants. i walked over to her she had Cynthia right next to her. oh shit! the teacher looked mad when she saw me.

"um, hi." i said but my words sounded like a question.

"ms. crownwell i would like to speak to you for a stay here Cynthia." she said then walked in to her room

"what happened?" i asked fast.

"i was picking-sob- up my toys-sob- then my friend Timmy-sob-scared me and-sob- i used that-sob- grown up word you-sob- said 'crap' then the-sob- the whole class-sob- heard when i -sob-screamed it and-sob- got mad-sob- when everyone-sob- else started -sob-saying it! and now-sob- your going to get mad at me for getting in trouble!" Cynthia said crying and broke my heart.

"its okay. wait here i will go see what she wants. okay?"i said in a soothing voice while rubbing her back comfortingly.

i stood up and walked into the class. ms. Fernandez looked up from her book.

"please sit down. i want to discuss something that happened in class today im sure Cynthia already told you."she said. damn! this lady looks so mean and bitchy! i wonder why she took this job if she hates little kids?

"yes, she did." i said cautiously

" hmm she said you were the one to teach her that word. is that correct?"

" yes but it was on accident. you see i was late this morning and the word just slipped out. i guess she picked it up from there. it was a little mistake." i said. god! did she think cynthia was bad or something?!

"well thanks to that little 'mistake' i had kids using foul language in my class. and that isn't something i tolerate." jeez her voice was so annoying

"and?" i said this lady was starting to get on my nerves.

"i am considering giving a call to your parents to let them know what kind of language their kids are using." she threatened. ha! like that would help. i tried to be polite by saying

" i promise this wont happen again ms. i am terribly sorry. i will make sure cynthia never uses that word ever again. i promise." god! i never liked sucking up to teachers.

"well then i guess i will let this one pass but if i ever hear cynthia use that kind of landguage i will have to punish her. understand?!" hahahaha its not like she will ever see cynthia again we leave tommorow morning.

"thank you" she said. stood up and walked out of the room i almost burst out laughing in her face. i got outside and saw cynthia waitin for me. i made sure i was out from the teachers sight before i burst out laughing. hahahahaha i never seen a teacher try and threaten me! it was hallarious.

she was like 57 years old with big thick glasses and a pointy nose. for a second i thought she was a whitch. i was laughing so hard that i waas clutching my sides.

i reached cynthia and automatically calmed down. she was still sad and thought i was angry with her.i walked ver to her and said" come on cyn lets go home." i got her in the car and started talking " i never knew you had a mean teacher. how do you stand it?"i giggled

cynthia was a verry bubbly person, she was out going and silly. but calm when she needed to be. " i dont know i just usually hide from her she gives me the creeps." she said shuddering slightly. i chuckled

The rest of the ride was silent until I spoke "hey Cynthia I want to show you some house that we could live in. you haven't told anyone have you?"

"No kimmie. I just want to get out of here. I don't want them to hurt you ever and ever again"

This made my eyes watery. "they wont hurt us ever again. I promise."

We got home and we went into my room." Come here I want to show you." I got out some of the house pictures on my laptop.

"This is very pretty. Kimmie can we please live here? Please?" she said after a few minutes of looking at houses.

The house was nice 2 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, a living room, and an attic. The outside was pretty the house was painted a light blue and this house had a very large backyard with a fence.

"Okay Cynthia this will be our new home."

LATER THAT NIGHT

Everything was set I had bought the house {{{**just pretend it's easy to buy a house**}}} I made sure every thing was ready. I went to Cynthia's room to tuck her in. tonight was her last night home here. Our parents had gone to Seattle and won't be back for 2 days so we could at least see them one last time.

I went to my room to get ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow will be my first day of freedom.

I guess I will have to wait. I only had to get in the car and leave. Our bags were packed and I had my grandmas money with the 5 grand that Annie had giving me.

I didn't think I could ever sleep. I was nervous and excited but finally I managed sleep to get ready for my big day! Yay!!!! I couldn't wait!!!


	5. oh shit!

"Hey honey wake up." I told Cynthia. Shaking her. It was 5 am and we needed to get out of here. The drive was probably going to take a whole day. I sighed as she rolled over.

"Come on Cynthia its time to wake up. You can sleep in the car." ugh!! This little girl can be so stubborn!! She just grumbled and covered her eyes. I sighed and stomped back down stairs. I was grumbling about how little girls can be even more stubborn than adults and how the future would be like.

I decided to make my self useful and pack the rest of the things in the car. I kept all the money I had in my pocket, I had a credit card that no one knew about. My grandma made me an account and before she died she said that I would get 1,000$ every 3 weeks for a life time. I packed every thing and went back upstairs to wake Cynthia up again. It had been more than 2 hours already.

"Cynthia come on we need to leave now! Seriously wake up!" I said shaking her a little rougher.

"Fine but can I sleep in the car?" she asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes slowly.

"Yes you can now come on we need to get you dressed and you need to eat something."

After 20 minutes we were ready. It was now 8 am. Oh well.

Suddenly I heard a car coming in the driveway. Oh no! No! No! My parents were coming in. Shit! Shit! Shit! I thought they wouldn't be back for 2 more days.

They got out of the car and they looked mad. The phrase 'if looks can kill' came to my mind. They looked in my car and saw all of our things inthere. Fuck! Now they look livid! I looked at Cynthia and saw that she was scared.

No! I won't let them hurt her!

"KIMBERLY AND CYNTHIA MARIE CROWNWELL! COME HERE NOW!!!!" my father screamed. I grabbed Cynthia and carried her downstairs.

I took a deep breath and went to the kitchen.

"Yes?" I asked. They looked up from the note I left them

*** Note***

Dear mom and dad,

I decided to leave. I can't be here anymore. I love you guys but I just cant live here anymore. I am sorry I hope you understand. If you ask yourselves why I am leaving its because I don't want Cynthia to live in fear you guys might hurt her. I know she is only a little kid but she is aware of then things you do. I am sorry I am taking Cynthia and leaving somewhere where you can't find us love,

Kim and Cynthia.

***** End of note*****

"Kim would you like to explain what this is!?" my mother said. Trying to keep calm. Trying.

"The note says it all." I said simply.

I put Cynthia down and sort of pushed her to the corner without my parents noticing.

That's when my dad snapped. He walked over to me and slapped me so hard I fell on the floor. He continued to punch me. He stepped on my hand and I screamed. I felt something snap in my hand.

I looked over to Cynthia and she was frozen looking at me on the floor.

I saw my mother mad and looking at me with a smirk on her face.

My dad had punched basically everywhere I had blood coming out of my mouth and my nose. I probably had bruises everywhere. My father grabbed a knife. I felt my eyes go wide. He hasn't used the knife in over 4 years but now he remembered. He pushed my shirt up so that my stomach was uncovered. He began flicking his fist everywhere. The knife had cut in my skin. I noticed he had written his initials R.C.

He had been doing this for the past 3 hours and now I was partly unconscious. Then suddenly Cynthia had enough. she screamed and ran towards Robert and started kicking him. Robert turned and slapped Cynthia.

This made me furious I got up, forgetting about me and only focusing on Cynthia. Cynthia was unconscious. I pushed Robert with strength I never thought I had. He fell backwards and knocked over some plates. The plated fell on him and he was knocked out.

My mother ran to Robert while I carried Cynthia out of the house. I forgot about the pain I had and ran into the forest. I didn't know where I was going I just kept running. I ran for hours. I was sure it was nightfall I reached a clearing and sat down. I couldn't hear anything besides the wind and the animals.

I looked at Cynthia and she was still unconscious. "Cynthia? Sweetie? Please open your eyes. Please! Come on Cynthia! Please!" I shook her. I was crying and sobbing until she stirred in my arms

"Kimmie?" shh don't talk. Your okay. Were okay" I said still crying but happy that she was okay. She got up and looked around. I felt dizzy and fell on the ground. The last thing I heard was "KIMMY!" and 2 strong warm arms lift me up and carry me. I fell into a dreamless sleep. I never thought my life would change from now on. I just wished Cynthia was okay.


	6. meeting emily and the guys

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_Last chapter:_

_"Kimmie?" shh don't talk. Your okay. Were okay" I said still crying but happy that she was okay. She got up and looked around. I felt dizzy and fell on the ground. The last thing I heard was "KIMMY!" and 2 strong warm arms lift me up and carries me. I fell into a dreamless sleep. I never thought my life would change from now on. I just wished Cynthia was ok_

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"Who is she?"

"Are you hungry Cynthia?"

"Yes ma'am"

I heard different voices. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. So I just stayed there listening to a lady, about 3 deep voices and Cynthia's voice. Cynthia! Oh shit!!!

I suddenly opened my eyes but closed them because of the bright light.

I opened them again getting used to the bright light and I saw 3 big tan guys and a beautiful girl with scars on her face. I tried to sit up but the lady just pushed me back on the couch.

"You need to rest honey. I am Emily by the way" she said in a motherly way

"C-Cynthia. Where is she?!" I asked panicking. I didn't know these people and I refuse to have Cynthia out of my sight. As if on cue Cynthia came out holding a zippy cup and a cookie.

"Kimmie!!!" she said running to me. I sat up and picked her up automatically, ignoring the pain in my ribs.

"Hey sweeties are you okay? Are you hurt?" I looked at Emily "how long was I unconscious?"

"Just for a day. Jared" she motioned to Jared with her hand. "Found you out there and brought you back here" she explained. Damn Jared is hot. He has green eyes. Shaggy hair, tall, and he has muscles. I think I am in love.

"Um thanks for every thing but we need to leave. Can you tell me where we are?" I asked. Hopefully they didn't tell anyone we are here.

"NOOOOO!!! You can't leave!" Jared screamed. I was shocked. Why couldn't I leave?

"Um why? I need to leave as fast as possible." I said hesitantly

"Jared's right. You need to stay here until you heal and until we locate your parents" the other guy said

"NOOOOOOO we can't go back!! We just can't! No." by know I was panicking. Jared came over and started saying soothing words. Surprisingly as soon as he touched me I calmed down

"We should talk about what happened." A big guy said. He had sort of like authority in his voice. I agreed then looked at Cynthia.

"Why don't you go play in another room? We need to talk about grownup things. Okay sweetie?"

"Yes kimmie" she said then she left to go to another room.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves first?" Emily said

"This is Sam my fiancé" Emily said looking at the tallest of them.

"This is embry" she said looking at a guy who was silent throughout the whole time.

"This is Paul" Paul had blue eyes and looked like the rest of them tall, with muscles, and shaggy hair.

"Finally this is Jared" she motioned at the Greek god. Omg did I just think that?

"Well hello to everyone my name is Kim and Cynthia is my sister." I said

"Okay why were you out in the wood at the middle of the night?" Sam asked. I guess they were good people so I told them

"Well it all started when I was 15 my parents-----"

--------------------------------------2 hours later ------------------------------------------------------

I finished telling them my story. "This is why I can't go back to them. So please I need to leave." I said crying

By now everyone was shocked and Emily was crying. No one said anything they were speech less.

Jared came over and hugged me. "Its going to be okay we'll protect you. Shh. Nothing is going to happen to you guys" he rocked me back and forth. Until I calmed down

"Where were you guys going to go?" Paul asked me.

"Um I bought a house in Seattle." They looked at me like I was crazy.

"How did you buy a house in Seattle?" embry asked.

"Um since I was 15 my grandma made sure me and Cynthia got 1000$ every 3 weeks for the rest of our life. When she passed away the money increased to 2,000$ so we have enough money." I giggled at their shocked faces.

"Wow" Paul said.

"Yea but I still need to leave so they can't find us. By the way where are we?"

"Well you are still in la push. But this house is surrounded by trees so I doubt anyone can reach this place." Emily said reassuring me.

"Besides we won't let anyone come near you guys so every thing is okay." Sam said with a smile in his face.

"t-thank you. For everything. No one has ever been this nice to us." I said crying silently.

"Please stay with us until you are healed. You have 2 broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and you have a lot of cuts and bruises. We are happy to let you stay here." Emily said

"Um… sure but I don't want to intrude. Cynthia and I don't want any problems."

"Nonsense you will stay here and that is final. Come on Kim we have to get you washed up." Emily said standing up. Jared helped me up from the couch. I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Jared said. He bent down and kissed my forehead. I blushed and went with Emily upstairs. Emily helped me take a bath and brought me some clothes.

"Thank you for every thing, Emily. How can I repay you?" I asked

"It's no problem." She said smiling. "Are you hungry?"

"Um… I don't think I can keep any food down. But thanks for asking" I said not wanting to tell her about my food disorder.

"At least have a little bit." She said

We went back downstairs and went into the kitchen. Cynthia was there coloring a brown wolf. "Hey honey what are you drawing?" I asked curious.

"Um a wolf I saw in the woods" she said. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw everyone stiffen. Everyone stopped to listen. I wonder why

"Um that's nice but come on and wash off so you can eat. Mkay?" I said not taking my eyes of the picture.

"Yes kimmie" she said and ran towards the bathroom. I noticed every one was looking at me.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious. Emily gave them a look.

"Nothing." She said and went back to cooking. "Oh and Kim I am going shopping tomorrow to get you and Cynthia some clothes. What size are you?"

"Anything you get is fine. Thank you."

"Okay."

I grabbed my bag and took 700$ out of it. "Here Emily." I said and gave her the money

"No its fine. I don't need it." She said refusing the money.

"Please? It will make me feel better if you take it. Please."

She hesintly took the money and shook her head.

"This wasn't necessary. But I guess it makes you fell better…"

"Thank you"

We ate food in silence and I just picked at it after eating a few bites. Later that night I tucked Cynthia in. and hoped that staying here wasn't a mistake. I also noticed the looks Jared gave me they were full of adoration, admiration, and love? Oh well. I have to ask Cynthia about the wolf she saw.

* * *

** sorry i haven't wrote but my mother got mad at me for something my boyfriend said and grounded me for no reason. **


	7. what home should be

_**Last chapter:**_

_**We ate food in silence and I just picked at it after eating a few bites. Later that night I tucked Cynthia in. and hoped that staying here wasn't a mistake. I also noticed the looks Jared gave me they were full of adoration, admiration, and love? Oh well. I have to ask Cynthia about the wolf she saw.**_

Hmmmm… I yawned. It has been 2 days since Jared found me in the woods. Emily and the guys are like my brothers, Cynthia likes it here.

As for Jared, well, we've gotten really close. I trust him and I think I sort of love him. He' sweet, kind, adorable, he like Cynthia and Cynthia likes him, he's just perfect. All the guys are extremely protective of Cynthia, Emily, and me.

In fact yesterday Cynthia was playing outside and embry was with her _**{PS. Embry imprinted on Cynthia} **_she was playing with some rocks then she screamed. And embry went crazy literary.

---------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------

_I was sitting in a chair watching Cynthia play with some rock. Jared had to go somewhere and I missed him. Anyway embry was out with Cynthia looking like a protective hawk. It was weird at first having him look at her like that. And when I asked him about it he said "I just care about her a lot and I would hate it if she got hurt" _

_I thought it was sweet. Anyhoo… she was digging when she started screaming "EM!!" she stood up and ran away._

_Embry got up so fast that it looked like a blur. I just sat there in shock. I couldn't move. Embry chased after her and brought a crying Cynthia back. _

_I came out of my stupor and walked to Cynthia Emily had come out to see why she screamed. "What happened!?" she asked taking the words right out of my mind._

"_I --- saw—a – spider!!!!" Cynthia said with hiccups. When she finished embry had walked over to the pile of rocks and saw the tiny spider. He did something I never thought a 19 year old would do._

_He looked at the spider with a menacing glare. And the phrase "if looks could kill" came to my mind. He looked down at it and started jumping on the spider at least 15 or so times while screaming "DIE YOU STUPID SPIDER!!! DIE!!!" Emily burst out laughing and I was right behind her. I had to clutch my sides for laughing so hard. _

_By now every one was here, Sam came out of the woods with Jared and Paul. _

_They came in and laughed at the scene__**:**__ Embry stomping and screaming at the spider and Emily and me laughing our asses of and a dirty Cynthia._

_It was something nobody would forget in a long time._

_-----------------------------End of flash back----------------------------------------_

I smiled at yesterday's events. Where was I? Oh yea like I said every one is very protective. I don't think I will be able to leave them after everything they've done.

Emily had gone to Port Angeles to get me and Cynthia some clothes and shoes then she was going to stop at the food market. I noticed how much all the guys ate. I think it was more than what I've eaten in a life time.

I would have like to go with Emily but we can't go out in fear of someone recognizing us and telling THEM.

I asked Cynthia about the wolf she saw. She said that when we were walking in the woods she saw a brown wolf come near us then leave. After that I asked her when she saw it because I never saw anything. She simply responded that she tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen to her soon after I had fainted.

I was confused then I decided it was probably a dream she had while I was unconscious.

I heard a truck come up the drive way. I looked out the window and I barely saw Emily because she was surrounded by hundreds of bags. I hurried out of the house and tried to help her. Tried.

"Um how do I get out of here?" she asked giggling.

I giggled and responded "um I really don't know. How about I start taking some bags in then come back and get more until your free?" I asked laughing.

She laughed with me. "Or we can just call the guys to help us?" she said

"How did you even get in there? And how do we get the boys?" I asked surprised.

"I have my ways." She giggled with wicked sparkle in her eyes. "As for the boys just go to the edge of the forest and scream for them."

"Okay I'll try that." I was still laughing as I went to the edge of the forest. "SAM, PAUL, JARED, EMBRY!!!!!! WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!" I screamed as loud as I could. 2 minutes later I saw all of them running my way looking frantic.

"WHAT HAPPENED!!!!" they asked in unison, they looked so funny. I started giggling.

"It's not anything bad but I need your help to get Emily out of the car." I said a little calmer. The visibly calmed when they noticed we weren't in danger.

"Why would she need our help getting out of the car?" Paul asked looking confused.

"Why don't you come and see?" I said. We started walking towards Emily and Cynthia.

"EM!" Cynthia said as soon as she saw embry. She ran towards him and jump in his arms "look at Auntie Emily she's trapped in the car." She said. She started calling Emily auntie since we arrived. Thankfully Emily didn't mind.

We all looked towards Emily. She laughed at their shocked faces and waved. All the boys were amused.

"Oh my god how did you get yourself in there?" Sam asked the same question as me. And sadly got the same answer. Again everyone started laughing.

The guys got calmed and remembered that Emily was still in the car. They hurriedly started taking things out of the car.

40 minutes later we managed to free Emily out of the car and she dramatically got out and fell to the floor. "I am alive!!!" she screamed. We laughed at her and Sam picked her up and kissed her check.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said amused. He looked at her with so much love and adoration that everyone looked away feeling like they were intruding their moment.

Later that evening we put every thing where it belong and started going through the clothed Emily had bought.

She has good taste. She bought a different variety of things from shorts to dresses. And she bought Cynthia hundreds of toys.

I think this is the kind of life Cynthia deserves; a happy home; full of love, care, and happiness. I don't think I can leave. Oh well I guess we can visit from time to time or they can come and visit us.

We will be very sad when we leave. I would miss Emily, Embry, Sam Paul, and especially Jared. He's like my own personal light. He's always cheerful and sweet.

Speaking of Jared. I felt 2 warm strong arms wrap around me and give me a hug. I automatically hugged him back.

"Hey J." I said sweetly.

"Hey k." he said with a smile. "I missed you."

I giggled and answered "I missed you too."

"Anything interesting happened to day after I left?"

"Not much. We just cooked dinner, played with Cynthia, and went through all of the clothes that Emily bought. And lastly you showed up."

"That's nice." He said. That's another thing about Jared that I love, we don't need to talk to know what we are feeling. We just stayed there until Emily said it was time for dinner.

"Come on k." he kissed my forehead which made my heart go faster. He chuckled almost if he could hear it. We sat down in the table and began eating. I looked around and Emily was talking with Sam, Embry was helping Cynthia eat, and Jared just looked at me with something in his eyes: love?

Throughout diner we stayed like that. After dinner I got tired and started drooping on my plate. I felt Jared pick me up and carry me upstairs. He laid me gently on the bed and kissed my forehead.

I was half conscious before my head even hit the pillow. And I swear I heard him say "I love you k"

* * *

_**sorry if the story is messed up but I am writing things as I go. srry**_


	8. Authors note

Guys all of Kim's outfits are on my profile. Tell me if you guys think the outfits go with Kim's personality. Thanks guys.


	9. eating disorder

_Previously:_

_I was half conscious before my head even hit the pillow. And I swear I heard him say "I love you k" _

I woke up today; Thinking today was a good day and damn was I way off.

I got dressed in some of the clothes that Emily bought me. I grabbed a pair of pink jeans, a white long sleeved scoop neck top {picture on pro} some black boots and some pink gold and red bracelets. I just liked the color pink today. I change color every day because I personally don't have a favorite.

Anyway, I hurried up and went to help Cynthia dress up. I dressed her in a red dress with cute designs on it and a matching head band. She just looked so adorable.

"Morning sunshine. You hungry?" I asked her.

Still half asleep she answered "yes kimmie. My tummy went ghrrrrrr" she told me making a sound. I laughed and brought her downstairs.

"Good morning Sam, Emily, Jared, embry, Paul." I said laughing when they only grumbled. I guess some people aren't morning people except Emily.

"Good morning Kim. Did you dress her? She looks so adorable." She told me gushing over Cynthia.

"Yes. Thank you for buying us clothes I like your taste." I told her giggling as she twirled me and Cynthia around.

"Auntie Emily? Can I have some food please? My tummy won't stop talking." Cynthia said with an adorable pout. Everyone laughed and 'awed' at her. Jared got up so I could take his place

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"No problem. You look good today." He said kissing my forehead which caused me to blush and make my heart speed up. He chuckled again.

"You hungry?" Sam asked. "Cause I haven't seen you eat since yesterday morning." He said absently.

"Um--" I was about to make an excuse but Cynthia cut me off. She knew I couldn't eat but I hoped she didn't say anything. My hope vanished.

"Kimmie almost never eats. She said cause she couldn't." she said eating a pancake off Embry's plate. he just looked happy to have her on his lap.

Jared narrowed his eyes at me and everyone else stopped whatever they were doing to look at me with the same look that Jared gave me. Thankfully Emily spoke up. Or not.

"Embry why don't you take Cynthia into the living room to watch some TV?"

"Sure. Come on cinna bun lets go watch Barney the pedophile." He said using the nickname he gave her.

"Em what is a pedolile?" she asked

"EMBRY!!" Emily screamed at him. I just giggled. Oh shit! I noticed they were all looking at me. I heard a loud SMACK! And Cynthia laughing I froze as Emily came back looking very pleased with herself. We just looked at her half scared half amused.

She gave us an innocent look and said "what? Don't look at me! Look at her!" she said and that was enough for them to go back and look at me.

"explain." All the boys said in perfect synchronization.

"Um well, funny story" I sighed knowing that I had to tell them the truth. "" I said in a quick voice I didn't think they heard me.

"What?"

"I have an eating disorder since I was 15."

"What!? Why didn't you tell us!?" they screamed. I just flinched and sunk even more in my seat.

"When?"

"Why?"

"How?"

"Answer us!"

" okay guys calm down its nothing bad okay how about I start from the beginning?" I asked and they nodded.

I was 15 at th—

**Flash back**

I got home and decided to take a nap. I had just gotten back from school and I was tired. I had to take care of Cynthia since she was 1 and a half years old. I walked in and sat down in the couch I just got so sleepy that I fell asleep. I didn't realize that I slept for a very long time. It was 7:35 and my parents would be home in 5 minutes. I panicked and went into the kitchen I had to fix dinner fast. I tried to hurry up but as soon as I started I heard their car doors slam shut. Dimmit they were in a bad mood. Oh crap. I braced my self for whatever they were going to do with me. They opened the door and walked in.

"Kim!" my parents yelled "is dinner ready?" I didn't even answer just waited for them to come in.

They came in and saw the table empty. "Why isn't dinner ready?!" my mother asked.

"I-I fell asleep when I got home and barely woke up." I said in a tiny voice. Apparently that was all it took for my mother to come and slap me.

" we feed you and give you a roof over your head and you come in and say you cant even cook diner for us when we come home?!" she screamed slapping me again.

"I am sorry I'll start on it right now." I said getting to work fast. Thankfully they left and I was able to work. 10 minutes later I had dinner ready. I called them back when dinner was ready.

"Kim come up here please." My father asked sweetly. Now I was scared I went up to the attic to see what they wanted.

"Come in." he said

I walked in and saw my parents sitting in the empty bed up here. It was cold in here the window was broken and it was snowing outside. I shivered and walked over to them.

Halfway there my father ran towards me and punched me. I hit the floor and looked up at him. "Hopefully this will teach you never to forget dinner." He said and hit me again and again. My mother was quiet watching with a smirk on her face when my father finished my mother stood up and took out a belt. My father tied me to the bed face down. I felt him leave the room.

My mother came closer and hit my back with the belt. I screamed in pain and closed my eyes. "Never forget who owns you Kimberly." She kept hitting me with a belt until my back was numb. She untied me and left the room closing the door. I stayed still not wanting to move. My mother came back with 2 pieces of bread and a bottle of water.

"Since you made us wait we'll leave you here for a week to remind you never to forget dinner. Aren't you glad its winter vacation?" she asked

*end of flash back**

"She left me there for a week I tried to make my food and water last but because it was so cold the water froze and the bread was cold and dry. The only source of warmth was an old blanket. I fell asleep, loosing track of time. For days I stayed there with no food or water my back was bleeding and my face was bruised.

Around the 8th day she came back and told me I could leave. I stayed there for another day. I couldn't move even if I tried I was in too much pain. The next day I went back downstairs and cleaned my self up. I checked on Cynthia and saw that she was okay. I calmed down and went to get some food.

Thankfully my parents left for work. I started eating some eggs but ass soon as I swallowed them I threw them back up. Days passed and I noticed I couldn't eat anything without throwing up. I got better by forcing myself to keep the food down. That is how I got an eating disorder." I said absently.

I was deep in thought and I didn't notice that everyone was silent. Emily was crying and Sam was comforting her. Jared didn't move or speak. I noticed that embry had come back in the room sometime during my story. Every one was shocked. I was suddenly being attacked by hugs and promises that every thing was going to be okay.

I started crying and let them comfort me. I got very tired this was a lot for me to handle. Every time I start crying I always fall asleep. I started falling asleep and probably Jared picked me up and carried me back to bed. I was asleep in a matter of seconds. It felt nice that I didn't have to lie to them anymore. I fell into a deep sleep dreaming for once happy things. Jared lay next to me and we both fell asleep.

What do you guys think? Please comment on this.


	10. date?

I woke up around 3 pm. And I was sweating. I didn't notice it was so hot in here. I tried to get up but something was holding me down. I looked over and saw that Jared was still sleeping with his arm curling around my waist. I tried to move again but he just stirred and wrapped his arm tighter around me. Not that I am complaining.

He looked so peaceful and younger when he was sleeping. He was snoring slightly. I shook him hating that I was going to wake him up but it was so hot in here. I tried again but he didn't even move.

I sighed and cleared my throat preparing my self to scream for Emily. "EMILY!" I screamed

I looked over at Jared and he was still sleeping. I heard Emily walk upstairs. She came in the room and smiled at me.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"He" I motioned to Jared "wont wake up and I am really getting warm. Can you help me? How do I wake him up?"

"I got it." She walked over to him and said "I have blueberry muffins cooking in the oven." She said.

Surprisingly he woke up screaming "WHERE?" I giggled at him and asked him to move. He looked at me and a look of understanding came over his face. "Sorry" he said and helped me get up.

I stretched and shook my head remembering what happened this morning. I sighed as I looked in the mirror and saw my clothes all wrinkled. I tired to smooth them out but I gave up and went to change. I grabbed some red jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with some black flats and some matching bracelets.

I went back downstairs to see what Emily was doing. Obviously she was cooking. Seriously did she ever stop cooking? "hey Emily need any help?"

"Yes thank you dear. Can you please cut these vegetables into little tiny pieces?"

"Um sure but why little pieces? Hey where's Jared?"

"He had to leave. Sam told me that as soon as he woke up that he needed to go to work. Oh and I usually just sneak the vegetables in their food because if they saw them they would take all of it out. I swear they are like little kids they hate vegetables." She said thinking about it.

"Yea huge little kids." I giggled

"Kim?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"yea." I said.

"What do you think of Jared?"

"What do you mean?" I asked totally confused. "I like him. He's nice, funny charming, caring, and he's good looking too." I said dreamily. Of course Emily noticed. She gave me a knowing look.

"Besides that. You two have spent a lot of time together. But how do you feel about him."

I decided it was better to tell the truth because she always found out. "Oh, well, um, I think I might have fallen for him. Ever since he found us he's been very nice to us. All of you been nicer than anyone we have ever known. But I am sure that we won't work out. I mean seriously, I am plain compared to him he deserves someone better and I am just not that person." I said looking down to the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Emily said. She threw her arms up in the air. "Have you looked in a mirror? You are completely gorgeous. And I know for a fact that Jared likes you too. Have you seen the way he looks at you? It's like you two are the only ones in the room." She said. Come to think about it, I have noticed the way he looks at me it. Just the thought sends chills down my spine.

I was about to respond when the front door slams open. "Honey I'm home!" Paul screamed. I walked in and saw Sam hit Paul in the head. Emily just giggled and went to Sam. The guys looked dirty as hell! What were they doing?

Jared saw me and came straight to me. I smiled and hugged him. "Hey."

"Hey" he said. I saw Emily give me a look that said 'see-I-told-you-so!' I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Cynthia who was now playing with embry. They were playing some game called mix 'n match.

I wonder why he likes to play little kid's games. Although it was funny seeing him try and lay hide and seek in the house.

I was pulled out of my daydream by Jared. "Kim you want to take a walk?" he asked nervous. I nodded and followed him outside.

"Um, what did you do today?" he asked still nervous

"Well after almost getting squished by you, I went to help Emily clean and cook. What about you?" I asked

"i-I was working with Sam and Paul. Did you know that the food Emily makes taste's like vegetables sometimes?" he said changing subject. I laughed at his disgruntled tone.

"Why don't you like vegetables?"

"Nope. They are green and leafy." I just laughed while we walked in the woods.

"Hey Jared? Is there a reason for this walk or did you just want to see me fall?" I asked after a while. I had tripped 3 times but luckily Jared caught me.

"Yea I" he cleared his throat. "."

"What?" I said I didn't understand him he said everything so fast I didn't catch it.

He sighed and said more slowly "I wanted to see if you would go out with me?"

I think my mouth dropped to the floor. "I mean you don't have to-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"Yes. I would like to go out with you." He grinned so wide that I thought it would hurt. He picked me up and twirled me around. I giggled and hoped that he didn't drop me.

He took my hand and we started walking back to Emily's house. He stopped at the front step. "I will pick you up tomorrow at 7. Bye" he kissed my forehead and walked away. I sighed dreamily and went inside to find Emily grinning happily. We squealed and hugged each other. After dinner I tucked Cynthia in.

"Kimmie are we still leaving? I like it here. I like to play with Emiwy and Em." This I hadn't thought about. My rib was still tied up and it would take at least 2 weeks before it healed.

"I don't know Cynthia. We'll see later okay? Goodnight." I kissed her forehead and walked in to my room. I didn't think about this. I know we couldn't stay here because they might find us. Hmm… oh well I guess we will see later. I thought about Jared and what I was supposed to wear tomorrow.

I dreamed happily throughout the night. I think today was the best day of my life.

Ahh I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	11. cynthia!

_Last chapter:_

_I dreamed happily throughout the night. I think today was the best day of my life._

_Ahh I couldn't wait until tomorrow. _

_Kim I love…_beep! Beep! Jared was about to tell me something when my alarm clock rang. Ugh my alarm is always waking me up when I am having the best dream in years. I slammed my fist on my clock and stomped to the closet. I grabbed an orange tank top some jean shorts and a pair of pink pumas. I have to admit I looked pretty hot.

I went to my sisters' room and woke her up. "Cynthia, time to wake up."

"Nooooo" she said sleepily. I just chuckled and whispered in her ear.

"Don't make me get embry up here." At this she got up faster than lighting.

"Okay kimmie I am up. No need to get embry up here." She said probably remembering last time he had to wake her up.

**flash-back**

_I was sitting in the kitchen when embry came in asking for Cynthia. _

"_Hey guys. Where is Cynthia?" _

"_She is still sleeping. She won't wake up and everybody already tried." I motioned to Paul, Jared, Emily, and Sam. "You can at least try to see if she wakes up" I said and went to the side to let him pass. _

"_Ookayyy…" he said. He went upstairs and opened Cynthia's door. I turned to the rest of the guys _

"_Do you guys think she'll wake up?" I asked them._

"_You know, I've never seen anyone so stubborn. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Emily said. Ten minutes later we heard Cynthia squeal and laugh. _

"_Hmm. Look at that guess she finally woke up." I said chuckling. Soon embry came down holding Cynthia's feet. She was upside down. I laughed when I saw her bear pajamas. Cynthia was pouting and I laughed. _

_I got up and grabbed Cynthia putting her down on the floor. "Hello sleeping beauty" _

"_Humph." Was all she said and stalked off to talk to Emily. This made everyone laugh harder. _

** End of flash-back**

I laughed remembering and went down stairs. Emily was cooking again and Sam was sitting down reading the news paper and drinking coffee. Paul was on the sofa snoring loudly. And embry was watching TV. Jared was no where to be seen.

"Morning." I said and sat down across from Sam. Every one replied a; hey, yea, or morning. Except for Emily she came up to me hugged me and said "good morning Kim sleep well?"

"Yeah thanks. How about you?"

"Good very good." She said her eyes went to Sam who smiled. She cleared her throat and looked back at me. I just laughed at Paul's and embry's disgusted faces.

"Kim?" Sam said.

"Yea?" I asked. Sam was like a big brother to me.

"Tomorrow we will be going to see the doctor." He said

"Why?"

"So he can help you." Ohh now I understood. They wanted to help me with my eating disorder. Oh my god no ones ever been so nice to me. I started crying and went to hug Sam.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. Your like a sister to all of us and we love you." He said. I hugged him for a moment and went back to hug Emily and the rest of the guys.

"When are we going?"

"12 but we will be going to Seattle. Is that okay?" Emily said.

"Yea. The farther away is better so THEY can't find us. Thanks" I said thinking about what would happen if they found us. What would happen if they found Cynthia? I thinking so hard I didn't hear Emily ask me what I was going to wear on my date with Jared.

I hadn't thought about it maybe some skirt and a blouse but I wasn't sure. I didn't want to be too dressy but I didn't want to look like I didn't care. Ahh this was so hard besides I didn't know where he was going to take me. So I just said "I don't know."

"Kim? Can you please come and help me with this?" Emily said. I turned around to see what she meant and I saw 5 boxes of brownies and 2 bags of m&m's.

"Yea sure. Where is Cynthia?" I asked embry as I was mixing things in the largest bowl I have ever seen.

"She said something about going to the bathroom but I could hear her because Paul gave her a pack of skittles. She had her whole mouth filled with them." When he finished I froze. Oh no! Cynthia + skittles= bad. I walked over to Paul and smacked the back of his head.

"Oww!! What was that for?" Paul asked rubbing the back of his head. I was beyond mad! Didn't he know not to give a five year old a bag of skittles?

"BECAUSE OF YOU NOW WE HAVE A VERY HYPER CYNTHIA!!" just as I finished Cynthia came out skipping and put on an angelic smile. I just froze and looked at her warily.

Embry was probably the bravest person I've known yet. He walked over to Cynthia and tried to talk to her. "Cynthia?" Cynthia dropped her façade and jumped up and down yelling "WEEEE!" she dashed out of the room so fast it was almost a blur.

Seconds later we heard a "WHAT THE--" Jared came in rubbing his leg. We all turned to glare at Paul.

Sam spoke up sounding like an FBI agent about to go on a mission. "Here's the plan me Paul and embry look outside the house to see if we can stop her. Emily Jared and Kim stay inside and catch her if she comes in. if no one catches her we would have to wait at least 4 hours until she comes off sugar high." He said.

I shook my head and said "Cynthia is worse than that--" Jared cut me off by asking

"Why did I just see Cynthia running around like a maniac?"

I answered him "Paul here gave her a BAG of skittles and now she's on sugar high and very hyper. But worst of all she has a low tolerance for sugar. One time I gave her a piece of chocolate and it took me 6 hours to find her. And it wasn't only me who was looking for her my friend Annie had all of her brothers and cousins looking for her. At the end we had 3 boys with broken legs, Annie had a bruise on her legs and arms and the rest of us smelled like skunks for at least a week"

Now everyone looked scared and glared even more at Paul. Oh boy this was going to be a long day. Everyone went to find her and hoped that she didn't hurt them. I sighed very loudly and turned around. What I saw made me freeze with fear.


	12. catching cynthia and kims date

_Last chapter: _

_Now everyone looked scared and glared even more at Paul. Oh boy this was going to be a long day. Everyone went to find her and hoped that she didn't hurt them. I sighed very loudly and turned around. What I saw made me freeze with fear. _

Cynthia was sitting on the couch looking at me. Slowly, I made my way over to her. Her eyes locked on my every move. I raised my arms in the air slightly. She looked at me one more time before running out of the room before I could catch her. Damn it!

I tried to follow her but my rib was hurting so I had to stop and catch my breath. I saw Emily coming to see if I was okay.

"Are you okay Kim?"

"Yea, just my rib, it'll pass. Have they found her" I asked her changing subject. I didn't want to worry her anymore.

"Sadly, no. I can' believe 4 grown-up men can't find a 5 year old." She said amused. We continued to look for her. We knew Cynthia was around because

Sometimes we would hear a giggle or sometimes we would hear her little foots steps.

We looked for 2 hours and couldn't find her. It was already one in the after noon. I suddenly head embry say "I got her." I got up from under the bed and went outside.

Embry was holding Cynthia. She was squirming around trying to escape. She was also laughing wildly.

"What do we do with her?" Paul asked. Hmm I hadn't thought about it. Sam spoke up.

"Why don't we put a bunch of toys in a room and leave her there until she comes out of sugar high?" that seemed like a good Idea so I said

"That's a good idea but someone will have to stay with her to make sure she doesn't get hurt or anything."

"That's a good Idea Kim. We will have someone stay with her. And 'that' someone will be Paul." Sam said

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"It was your fault she got on sugar high so you WILL watch her." Sam said that in a way that sounded like an order. Paul sighed and grabbed Cynthia and went into her room. Seconds later we heard the lock click and Paul's scream.

I giggled and went inside with everyone. Jared came up to me and slung his arm around my shoulder. Just his arm around me made me all tingly.

We talked about our date until he had to go to work.

He told me to wear something simple because 'I looked beautiful in everything'. He made me blush and he laughed. An hour later he had to go to work. He got up and went outside but before he kissed my hand and my forehead.

I have a good feeling about tonight. Once he left Emily went upstairs with me. She squealed and started going through the clothes she bought me. She did my makeup and my hair. I had no idea what she outfit she picked out. She called me over and I saw the outfit she picked out it was perfect.

_**I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter but I didn't feel like explaining how they caught Cynthia. Sorry: P **_

_**Please review. Thanx.**_


	13. the best day ever! or maybe not

I looked at the clock it said 6:58. OHMYGOD! He'll be here in 2 minutes!! Kim breathe in and out. Oh my god I think I'm going to faint! I looked at Emily and she was just staring at me. She slowly got up and said

"Kim! Stop moving! You're giving me a headache." She shook me by the shoulders until I got dizzy. "Just relax while I get the door. I didn't even hear the bell. I counted 20 seconds until I headed downstairs. I checked my reflexion on the mirror. I looked hot.

I took a deep breath then I went into the living room. I saw Jared and he had on a pair of

Diesel Heevem Jeans, a black button up shirt and some Nike's. He looked hot! I think the word hot was an understatement.

I walked until I was in front of him.

"Are you ready Kim?" he asked

"Yeah. Bye Emily. Bye Sam." I said as I went out of the door. I noticed I didn't know where we are going.

"You look beautiful." I blushed and looked down. I was wearing a cropped ruffle red jacket, a black corset, leopard skinny jeans, and black jeweled flats.{_**thanx to bettyboopfan123 for kims outfit}**_

"Jared? Where are we going?" I asked as we walked to his car. I looked in the backseat and I saw a blanket and a picnic basket.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." We talked for about 20 minutes until he stopped the car in the middle of street. He got out and opened my door for me. I mumbled thanks and got out. I was confused what were we doing out here?

It was warmer today. The sky was full of stars and the moon was bright. Jared suddenly got a handkerchief and tied it around my eyes. I squirmed until he spoke.

"Can you please stop moving? I want it to be a surprise. Thank you. "He said once I stopped moving. I was still a bit jumpy when people were close to me. We walked, well, HE walked, I had tripped before but he caught me and I refused to walk in a forest blind folded so he had to carry me.

He finally stopped and set me back on my feet. I waited a moment until he finally took the blindfold off.

He had brought me to the cliffs. But this was a part that I hadn't seen before it was beautiful. I stared in awe at every thing.

"W-where did you find this? It's beautiful." I said stuttering a little bit.

"I was… out taking a walk? Yeah and I found this place. I never showed anyone before." At first he seemed hesitant to answer but told me anyway.

* * *

We talked and talked. I learned a lot of things about him: like he doesn't like old people, he hate's Barney, he thinks that wolves are cool, and he also said that he liked the color brown because of my eyes. That made me blush. We started to get hungry and we decided to eat.

"Here" he said placing a sandwich on my lap. He smiled at me and made my heart go faster.

"Thanks." I mumbled and began eating. "These are really good by the way. Who made them?" I asked him.

"Emily did. I was going to make them myself but I don't know how to make anything" he said laughing. I laughed with him and asked him

"Have you ever tried to cook?" I was curios.

"yeah I tried to make some sandwiches but as soon as Emily saw them she freaked because she thought one of them move." he told me laughing shamelessly "when she screamed Sam came downstairs to see why she was screaming and he looked disgusted. Emily banned me from ever making anything in my life." he said smiling

I just laughed at him and picturing Emily screaming at Jared.

Jared suddenly picked me up and said "you think that's funny?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes. Oh hell no! I tried to get away but he was faster and started tickling my sides. I laughed until I thought I was going to burst. He let me go and I lay down on the cool grass. I turned my head and Jared was lying next to me. I looked at his brown eyes and saw nothing but happiness.

He got closer and my breathing hitched. Our noses were almost touching. He slowly got closer to me, his eyes never leaving mine. It was like he was asking for permission. I nodded and brought my lips to his.

He started moving his lips in synchronization with mine. It was slow but soon we started to go faster and with a lot more passion. I had to break away from the kiss. I needed to breathe. He rested his forehead in mine breathing heavy.

"Wow"

"Yeah" I said.

"Kim? Was that okay? I mean I really like you and I don't want that to make you uncomfortable because I would under-" I cut him off by bringing my lips to his again.

"Thank you for every thing. I really like you too Jared" I said bringing my head down. He put his finger on my chin and lifted my chin.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Yay!

"Yes." I said but on the inside I was bubbly and happy. I was mentally doing a victory dance.

He brought his lips to mine again. This was the best day of my life! I couldn't wait to tell Emily and Cynthia.

I was very happy. Suddenly Jared stiffened and started to shake a little. He looked toward the trees and got up bringing me with him. He took a protective stance in front of me. I couldn't understand until I saw the most beautiful person. Besides Jared. Jared growled and I just stood there in shock.

* * *

_**soooo? wHaT Do Y**__**oU**__** gUyS tHiNk PlZ rEvI3W. **_

_** :p tHaNx**_


	14. fuck!

_Last chapter:_

_He took a protective stance in front of me. I couldn't understand until I saw the most beautiful person. Besides Jared. Jared growled and I just stood there in shock._

The man got closer. He looked at me then at Jared. As soon as his eyes touched Jared they became hard and cold. He just stood there and looked at Jared with hate in his eyes. Jared was still in a protective stance in front of me.

"Well, what do we have here? A human girl who smells absolutely delicious. And a stinking mutt." His voice was like music and it sounded alluring. However Jared growled. I was beyond surprised. Human girl? What was that supposed to mean?

I was sure confusion was in my eyes. The man looked at me curiously and then began laughing "I see you haven't told her." He smiled at me but I was alert and scared. The man continued. "You see, your boyfriend killed my brother a while ago. I may have not liked my brother but, revenge, is revenge."

I was still confused. Somehow I managed to speak "what are you talking about? Who are you? Jared what is going on? What does he mean when he said you killed someone? Answer me!" I got panicked and stepped away from both of them.

As soon as I moved both of them turned their attention to me. Jared's warm brown eyes and the man's crimson red eyes. What the fuck? Red eyes!

Jared spoke softly to me "I'll explain everything to you later. No please stand behind me and don't move." he said calm but his eyes never leaving the man. I trusted Jared so I stood behind him.

I guess Jared noticed I was still 1 foot or so away from him so he took a step back so his back was almost touching me.

The man decided it was time to speak. "First of all my name is Vince. You see Kim. The dogs and the mutt next to you killed my brother almost a month ago. I never liked him but I had to avenge his death. So I watched every single one of you guys. I noticed that all of them seemed to be protective of you Emily and what's her name? Cynthia was it? I knew the best way to get my sweet revenge was to take something loved from them. I watched Emily and Cynthia for almost 2 weeks but they were always surrounded by someone. Besides I noticed all of them seemed more protective of you than the rest so I decided that the best way to hurt them was by taking you out of their lives forever. And make you my mate. So, let's get it going I am not getting any younger." He laughed at the last line as if it was something funny.

He took a step to the left then forward. He crouched down and it made him look animalistic. Jared growled and began shaking. I stepped back trying to remember my way back.

The man advanced

I was scared and the night seemed to be getting colder. My stomach was restless and I felt the need to throw up. I know that the food was coming up anyway because an hour passed and I was getting nauseous.

I looked over to Jared and he was still shaking. The man steeped closer and this made Jared shake even more. Suddenly he exploded out of his clothes. Where Jared stood there was a light brown wolf.

"Oh my fucking god!" I said very surprised. Wolf Jared growled at the man. The man smirked and prepared to leave but he stopped and said

"I will be back. Just remember that I will always be watching you. You will become mine Kim." He ran off. Wolf Jared let out a howl. All of the sudden I heard paws on the floor.

The last thing I saw was 3 more wolves come out of the forest before darkness over took me.

"KIM!" I heard several people yell out. I saw blurry then darkness.


	15. explanation!

_**Previously:**_

_**The last thing I saw was 3 more wolves come out of the forest before darkness over took me.**_

"_**KIM!" I heard several people yell out. I saw blurry then darkness.**_

Voices. I heard voices but I couldn't make out what these voices said. Where am I? What happened?

I tried to open my eyes but my body didn't want to work with me. I just stayed still and listened to the voices around me. The voices got clearer as minutes passed

"Is she alright?"

"Jared man, what are you going to do?" Jared? What is he going to do?

By now everything came rushing back to me. The man with red eyes, wolf Jared, the man stocking Cynthia and Emily.

"Jared you have to tell her as soon as she wakes up." Sam said

"I know. But I am scared." Why would Jared be scared? "What if she rejects me? What if she is terrified?" Jared sounded so heartbroken it mad me sad.

Emily spoke up next. "I am sure Kim will understand. Besides you two were made for each other. It will all work out, you'll see." Hmm… what did Emily mean when she said we were made for each other?

Slowly I opened my eyes. The bright light assaulted my eyes, Paul noticed I was awake because he said "Jared she's waking up."

"Kim!" Jared screamed and hugged me close to his body. I smiled and leaned into the warmth. "Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?" he asked sounded relived that I woke up.

"I am okay. But you have some explaining to do." I narrowed my eyes into slits and looked at everyone in the room. Emily looked hopeful; Sam, Paul, embry, and Jared looked a bit hesitant but with hope. Cynthia was asleep in embry's arms. She looked happy but she twitched now and then.

"Well have you heard the Quileute legends?" Sam asked me. I nodded and said

"Yeah but I don't remember them that much why?" I was still confused. What did the legends have to do with the fact they turned into giant wolves?

-------------------------------3 hours later--------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight. 1) Vampires are real 2) wolves and vamps hate each other 3) you guys have more abilities than most humans and you can hear each others thoughts 4) the man we saw back there was a vamp and wants revenge for killing his brother?! AND TO MAKE IT ALL BETTER JARED IMPRINTED ON ME!!!" hmm that is so cool! I looked over to them and they seemed to shrink back from me as if I could hurt them.

This could be fun! I turned back to them and looked at Emily. I gave her a wink so she knew I was playing. I mad my expression furious and I am sure my eyes narrowed into slits "WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed. My loud voice made them jump slightly and they stepped back from me.

I stomped over to them and stood in front of them. My small body looked even smaller than it already was. Even though they were tall and I only reached to their chest their eyes had a frightened look to them. They all put their hands up inform of them to cover their faces. I saw Emily go to kitchen probably to get her camera. I was still standing in front of them when a bright flash from a camera passed by. They took their hands away from their face only to see me and Emily laughing our ass off. They looked hilarious.

We kept laughing until embry asked "What is gong on?" this made us laugh harder. We finished laughing and stood up straight. We wiped tears away from our eyes and looked at them. Omg! They had a surprised expression but they still looked a little frightened. We laughed again. Unable to contain it.

We settled down and I spoke up "sorry but that was way too funny" the still looked cautious so I continued "its okay. Nothing has changed between us. I still consider you guys my brothers. Even though I should probably be freaking out, you guys have helped me and Cynthia and this imprinting this is really alright."

"You have to be the most wonderful creature in the planet." Jared said wrapping his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him. I happily leaned closer to him.

Everyone looked more relived like some weight has been taken of their shoulder. They all smiled when Cynthia said something in her sleep. I wasn't sure but she said something about skittles and how she hit Paul with bricks and a rubber chicken. This reminds me.

"By the way, what happened after you got locked in with Cynthia" I asked Paul he had several bruises and a broken finger.

"After you guys left me to die I ----" Paul started speaking. Omg! What did she do to him?

* * *

_**sorry for not updating faster is just that i forgot my password and yea... please comment and if you can think of some ideas because im going to write a chapter about what happened with Paul and Cynthia. thanx guys!!! ily **_


	16. paul's fun day!

**_Previously:_**

**_"After you guys left me to die I ----" Paul started speaking. Omg! What did she do to him?_**

{Paul's P.O.V.}

* * *

Ugh! Why me! I was walking down the hallway with Cynthia. She was squirming and yelling and hitting. I got to her room and placed her on the bed.

I turned around to lock the door so she won't escape.

Once I closed it I felt Cynthia moving, I turned around to keep her in my sight but I couldn't see her.

I looked around but I couldn't find her. I crouched down to see if she hid under then bed. Something poked me in the leg and I looked down. Nothing.

I looked around and I couldn't see her. Suddenly I felt someone behind me and I tensed up. I slowly turned around.

This reminded me of a scary movie when the girl or guy turn around and they get killed by someone behind them.

I was halfway around when Cynthia came out of nowhere and whispered "boo" in my ear. I screamed and got up. I could hear Emily Kim and the guys laughing at me. 'Traitors' I thought.

I grabbed Cynthia before she scared me again. She was squirming and hitting me again. Damn! I am surprised she hasn't hurt herself. I sat down in front of some Lego's and put Cynthia right in front of me.

I swear on my life that she won't get out of my sight. I think Lego's were a bad idea though. She picked one up and looked at it. She smiled evilly and looked up at me

She spoke in a creepy voice. "Wanna pway?" she asked still smiling. A chill ran down my spine.

"Um, I don't thin-" Cynthia cut me off by throwing a brick at my head. I couldn't get out of the way fast enough, even with my supernatural speed. The brick hit my eye and it stung. Fuck! For a five year old she was strong!

"paw! Pwease?! Pweety pweety pwease?" she asked with an adorable pout. Crap! Why do I have to be a sucker for kids?!

"Um, o-okay" I said. I didn't want her to freak out anymore.

"Yay!" she went to pick all of her bricks. For a second she seemed normal. I watched her with cautious eyes. She still had that evil smile on her lips. Never! Ever! Never! Am I going to give candy to little kids! They're evil! Evil! Little demon child!

Cynthia gathered all of her bricks and put them in a pile in front of me. She started sticking one on top of the other. She stopped and looked around. She looked at the door then to me then back at the door. I stayed silent watching her. She got up and walked toward me.

She just stared at me with her hand swinging back and forth and said "why are you here?"

I answered carefully "to keep an eye on you." She looked deep in thought. After a while she looked like she had gotten an idea. She yawned and grabbed her pillow and blanket off the bed and sat down on the floor.

I waited until she fell asleep. I couldn't see her face but she didn't move so that means she was asleep. Right?

I got tired and looked at Cynthia she was still sleeping so I guess it doesn't hurt to take a nap. I laid down on the bed and started drifting off.

------------------------------------ 30 minutes later------------------------------------

I tried to move but I couldn't. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times to get rid of the drowsiness. I tried to stretch but something was blocking my arms. I looked down to see my arms tied behind me with Cynthia's blanket.

"What the hell" I said out loud. I looked around and saw Cynthia playing with the Lego's

"Cynthia? Can you please untie me?" she just looked at me and shook her head.

"Where is kimmie?"

"She is out with Jared?" she looked at me and began to sob.

"No, no, no, come on Cynthia please don't cry please!"

"I want kimmie! –Sob- where is Em?" she asked

'_Em? Oh embry'_ I thought. Shit he is out on patrol. "He's at… work?" I said though it sounded like question.

She threw another brick at me. Shit! That hurt considering she was like 4 feet away from me.

"I want him now! Call him!" she screamed at me while hitting me with her Hannah Montana doll. _'What the hell? Where did that doll come from?' _

"I can't call him because… because there's no phones where he works at. But I am sure he'll be here soon."

"I want kimmie and Em! If – _hiccup_- kimmie isn't here-_hiccup_- then they'll –_hiccup_- hurt me!" she was crying harder and she had the hiccups. What is she talking about?

"Cynthia what are you talking about? Who's going to hurt you? Please stop crying! Emily, Kim, and embry will get mad at me for making you cry and Sam will get mad because I made Emily and Kim mad. Then they will all kill me! Please stop crying!" by the time I finished I was screaming. That made Cynthia cry even harder and made me more panicky.

I managed to untie my self and get Cynthia. She cried and cried asking for Kim. Finally she settled down and was only sobbing.

"Cynthia? You want some hot chocolate and watch a movie Hun?" she nodded and raised her hands asking me to pick her up. I went over to her and picked her up. She put her finger in her mouth and leaned he head against my shoulder.

I opened the door to get to the kitchen. Emily and Sam were in the kitchen talking about what Emily should make for dinner. They stopped and looked at me and Cynthia. They laughed at me. My face probably had bruises on. They finally looked at Cynthia

Her eyes were red and puffy her face was flushed and her cheeks we covered in tears. Emily immediately went to Cynthia and Sam looked at me waiting for an explanation. I motioned for him to come into the living room. I explained what happed and he looked sad and mad. Sad because he loved Cynthia like a little sister and mad at her parents.

We went back to the kitchen and Cynthia was eating a cookie with some juice in her zippy cup.

I was about to ask Cynthia what movie she wanted to see when we heard a howl. Me and Sam sprinted out into the forest and phased.

"_leech." Embry thought_

_ "Where?" Sam asked_

_ "He's with Kim and Jared." embry thought_

Jared phased and we saw every thing that was happening. Jared was in front of Kim. And the leech was trying to get passed Jared to Kim. We all ran faster and got there as soon as Kim passed out.

Every one attacked the leech and I went to Kim. She was closing her eyes when I phased back to human and screamed "Kim!" I picked her up and carried her away to Emily's house while Jared Sam and embry took care of that leech.

I reached Emily's house and walked in. Cynthia was sleeping in Sam's chair and Emily was on the sofa.

"Oh my!" Emily said she got up and let me put Kim on the couch. "What Happened?" before I could answer the pack came back Jared went to Kim, Sam was explaining things to Emily, and embry went to put Cynthia to bed.

Soon Kim woke up and we explained every thing to her. Surprisingly she took every thing okay. After they finished they asked me what happened to me.

I laughed and said "after you guys left me to die-" I continued to tell them the story. They laughed at me for like 4 minutes. I noticed the time and I had to go. "Bye guys see you tomorrow." With that I left to my house for some sleep.

I thought about everything that happened today and closed my eyes hoping that a day like this never ever happened again!

* * *

**_ Sorry for the late update!! I am running out of ideas and I have writers block!!! Please comment and review.!! Thanx guys_**


	17. clinic! dun dunn dunnnnn

_**Last chapter: Paul's P.O.V**_

_**I thought about everything that happened today and closed my eyes hoping that a day like this never ever happened again! **_

Kim's P.O.V.

I woke up today bright and early. I was so happy because a week ago I found out that Jared Sam Paul and embry were wolves! They thought I was crazy because I had accepted everything so easily.

Today Sam Emily and I were going to a doctor. Much to my displeasure we were going to Seattle and that was like 5hrs away from here!

Sam and Emily were like our parents. 2 days ago Emily was tucking Cynthia in and giving her a goodnight hug when Cynthia said "I wubv you mommy" she fell asleep after she said that.

I was behind Emily frozen to my spot. I thought Emily would get bothered by it but instead she motioned for me to go out on the hallway. As soon as she closed the door Emily was jumping up and down whispering but yelling at the same time "she called me mommy!"

I smiled and said "you don't mind? I mean I can always tell her the truth. It's okay if you don't want -" Emily cut me off by hugging me and saying

"No no no it's really okay. I mean I already consider you my daughters of sorts." She left skipping down the hallway to the stairs. Joy was pouring out of her.

Emily was truly a saint. Anyway I was sitting in the back of Sam's car jumping up and down. I was nervous like hell. Sam looked at me through the mirror and sighed

"Please calm down. It's going to be alright. Why are you so nervous?"

"Pull over." I said. He quickly pulled over and I ran out of the car. I ran behind some trees and all my breakfast came out. I heard Sam come over and help me.

Damn it! I was doing so well!

This has happened 7times after I learned the truth about the wolves which was like a week ago.

I got back in the car and Emily gave me a piece of gum and said "its okay you're going to get help soon." Sam stated the car and started driving again.

Finally we reached the clinic at 4:24. Emily grabbed my hand and led me inside. Sam signed us in and me and Emily went to sit down. I noticed every woman was looking at Sam.

I have to admit he looked good. {Outfit on profile} I almost laughed when Emily narrowed her eyes at anyone who looked at him for more than 10 seconds. She got up, walked over to him and grabbed his rear and kissed him. Sam was more than happy to kiss her.

They broke apart and found me laughing on the floor with tears coming out of my eyes.

Emily came back and left Sam to finish the paperwork.

She smirked and said "that's how you show people that Sam is taken." I just laughed at them. But it was useful I looked around and no one was looking at Sam.

Soon Sam came back and sat next to Emily and started playing with her hands. I just kept answering text messages from Annie. I knew she wanted to see me soon but I wasn't sure when would be a good time.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost didn't hear them call my name.

Sam stood up with Emily. I noticed they were waiting on me. I stood up and took a deep breath.

Sam and Emily gave me a reassuring look and walked down the hallway.

Well here goes nothing...

* * *

_**Hi guys!!! I am kind of running out of ideas but ill try my best please review!! **_


	18. ms smith aka stacy

disclaimer: i don't own twilight sadly.

_

* * *

Last chapter:_

_I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost didn't hear them call my name._

_Sam stood up with Emily. I noticed they were waiting on me. I stood up and took a deep breath._

_Sam and Emily gave me a reassuring look and walked down the hallway. _

_Well here goes nothing_

--------------------------------------------------------Kim's POV----------------------------------------------------

We walked down a long hallway and then went into an office. The office had a nice view to it {pic on profile.} I was somewhat nervous when the lady left us alone.

I turned to Emily and Sam and asked them "who is this doctor? Is it a dude or a girl? Is this doctor old?"

They just shrugged and that didn't help my nerves. I screamed "Ahh!" while I threw my hands in the air. They just looked at me with an amused expression. I heard the door open. I slowly turned my head in the direction of the door.

I saw a lady about 25 years old. I had to admit, she was pretty, she had long black hair, she was about 5 foot 6 and she was dressed in a simple outfit; a long sleeved black shirt, some white skinny jeans, and some black heels. She also had some bracelets and a heart shaped necklace. I had to admit she knew how to dress. She looked beautiful she had greenish eyes which went good with her pale skin. [pic on profile]

"Well my name is Dr. Smith but call me Stacy. Would you mind telling me the problem?" she said while shaking our hands.

"Hello, that's Kim this is Sam and I am Emily." Emily was explaining.

"Hi, okay, what's the problem here?" Sam looked at me, as if asking permission. I nodded my head and looked down to the floor. I still had a few bruises on me but I was almost healed now except sometimes my ribs still hurted but all in all I was fine.

I heard Sam tell Stacy about my 'problem'. I looked up and Stacy was looking at me in a sad but observing way. They exchanged a few words but them Stacy asked them to wait outside while she talked to me.

It's not like they wouldn't hear. Sam had excellent hearing and he could hear anything within a mile radius.

They gave me a smile but Emily looked a bit hesitant to leave so I gave her a smile. They quickly left and shut the door.

"Well Kim do you have any questions for me before we get started?" I in fact did have questions.

"Well um, what's up with your outfit? I thought doctors were supposed to be sophisticated or something?"

She laughed but sighed, she seemed that people asked her this a lot. "You see this gives some of my patients comfort and encouraging. They open up faster knowing that I am just like them." Well that made sense. I heard Sam laughing at me. Probably thinking that this was a stupid question.

I nodded and she asked me a couple of questions and wrote them down. {PS. italic is the doctors questions and the bold are Kim's answers}

"_When did this start?"_

"**Since I was about 15"**

"_Why did you let this go on for so long?"_

"_**Because… I don't know"**_

"_I am actually surprised that you lasted this long without any problems. How did you cope with this?"_

"**I forced my self to eat. I have gotten better but Sam and Emily still think I should get help." **

"_Okay this is all the time we have today I'll se you in a week." _

She stood up and shook my hand. I grabbed my things and stepped out of the door. Stacy called out to Sam and Emily "nice meeting you all." She smiled and went to her next patient. We made another appointment and headed out the clinic.

"So, how did it go?" Emily asked once we were in the car,

"It was okay I think this was just so we can know each other more. She's nice and all but I am not sure." I said shrugging my shoulders. We talked about a few things when I remembered that Annie wanted to see me

"hey can my friend come over tomorrow?" they looked hesitant. "Don't worry she knows everything she is someone I can trust please? She said that she needed to give me a few things and tell me what has happened."

They agreed and said "all right. You know we can't say no to you but Jared will pick her up. I doubt she can find our house."

"great ill tell her when we get home." I smiled and waited as patiently as I could.

Finally!! I thought we'd never get here. I got out the car and headed inside.

Cynthia saw me and got up from the floor and ran to me. She jumped in my arms as soon as I opened them. "Kimmie!" she squealed.

"Hey honey. How are ya? Did you behave?" I asked her. "Hey embry."

He waved and watched Cynthia "wes I did. Em made me cookies." I laughed at the thought of embry, making cookies.

Emily came in right after I put Cynthia down. Cynthia ran towards her like she did to me. "mommy!" Emily laughed and picked her up. I just smiled and watched them.

Emily screamed when she went into the kitchen. I am pretty sure they made a mess. I finally noticed that Cynthia clothes they had stains all over them.

I went upstairs to call Annie while Emily was screaming at embry to clean the mess up. She came with me upstairs to clean Cynthia.

I went in, my room and called Cynthia the phone rang 2 times before Annie answered.

"Hello?"

"Annie? It's me Kim."

"Kim! Oh my god! How are you?"

"I am fine. Hey can you come tomorrow?

"Yea but where are you?"

"Um I am still in la push but I can t explain where. Tomorrow go to the park and there will be someone waiting for you. They will bring you here and then take you back to your house. Is that okay?"

"Yea but how will I know who to look for?"

"Don't worry they will know. His name is Jared, he's is really tall with muscles oh and he has dark skin. Don't worry you'll know when you see him." I said smiling at Annie's face when she sees Jared.

"Okay what time?"

"Is 9:30 okay?"

"Yea ill be there. Well I have to go my parents are coming. I cant wait to see you."

She hung up and I went back down stairs. the kitchen was clean and Cynthia was still taking a shower. Sam, embry Jared and Paul were talking in the living room when I came in. Jared stood up and walked over to me. He kissed me and said "hello k"

"Hey. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yea what is it?"

"I need you to go to the park tomorrow and bring Annie here. Please?"

"I'd love to but who's Annie? How will I know when I see her?" I took out my phone and showed him a picture of Annie.

"This is Annie she is my best friend. She knows everything so don't worry. We just need to talk." He gave me a look but said "okay"

For the next few minutes we talked about Annie. I answered everything he wanted to know. Soon Emily and Cynthia came back down stairs Cynthia went to embry and Emily went to Sam. We talked about random stuff when the boys had to go patrol.

We hugged and kissed good bye. When they left Emily started working on dinner. I cut up the vegetables like Emily thought me and put them in the meat. Sometimes I still laughed when the boys complained about the food tasting like vegetables.

They were all like family to me. We never spoke while cooking but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. We just preferred to stay silent. It was now about 7 when the boys came back

"I am hungry." Sam said

"Me too." Jared said

"Hey guys." Emily said while taking plates and putting a lot of food on them.

"Where's Paul?" I asked them. Embry was with Cynthia in the other room Jared was next to me and Sam was with Emily taking food when she wasn't looking.

"Oh he said that his mom wanted him back for a family dinner or something." Hmm that was weird.

"Oh well come sit down. Embry foods ready." she called out.

All the boys sat down and we sat next to them. Cynthia was sitting in Embry's lap. Her plate looked tiny compared to Embry's.

I ate 5 or 6 bites when I felt the food coming back up. I sat still clenching my teeth hoping that no food was gonna come out.

About 5 minutes later my stomach started to settle. I was proud of my self. I didn't eat anything else because I didn't want to push it.

When everyone was finished we cleaned up and I said good night to everyone.

As soon as I hit the pillow I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**hello guys. please review. tell me what you think i'll try and update sooner. thanx**

**ohh i have a new story. please check it out thanx :p  
**


	19. Chapter 19 annie!

_Last chapter:_

_When everyone was finished we cleaned up and I said good night to everyone. _

_As soon as I hit the pillow I fell into a dreamless sleep. _

I woke up the next morning super excited about seeing Annie. I went to my closet which, thanks to Emily, was now full of clothes shoes jewelry and all of that. After a few minutes of deciding what to wear I finally chose some blue jean shorts, white flats, a white spaghetti strap shirt and some colored bracelets with a Mickey Mouse necklace.

I have to admit I looked hot! Is it me or did that sound vain? Well anyway I got dressed and went to wake Cynthia up again.

I opened Cynthia's door and looked for something she could wear today. Surprisingly all this week it has been sunny and warm. I looked through her closet and gave up deciding that Emily should choose what she would wear.

I walked out the door and called "Emily?"

A second later I heard "yea? What do you need?"

"I need your help to pick Cynthia clothes for me while I wake her up." I told her as she came up the stairs.

"okay." She went to the closet and started picking things out. I went next to the bed and shook Cynthia

"Cynthia its time to wake up. Come on please?" I said when she just turned around pulling her blankets tightly around her.

"Ahh! Come on Cynthia wake up! Annie will be here soon. Don't you want to see her?" she just squirmed and rubbed her eyes with her tiny hands.

"fwine." She stretched slowly. I laughed at her hair it looked so adorable! It was sticking up in different directions. She looked even more adorable because she was wearing her favorite teddy bear pajamas. It was a one piece suit that had a hoodie with bear ears on it.

Finally she got out of bed and went to Emily. Emily had chosen a green dress with a floral drawing. After Cynthia got dressed Emily pulled her hair into pigtails. She used two green rubber bands with frogs at the end to make her pigtails. {Pic on pro}

I looked at Cynthia and knew she was going to be a heart-breaker in the future.

I looked at the clock and it was almost time for Annie to get here. We went down stairs and waited in the living room. Emily was making breakfast and the boys were out on patrol.

Soon I heard a familiar engine coming down the driveway. I was so exited! I looked out the window and saw Annie get out of the car. She looked scared to death. I was confused when she started yelling at Jared. I walked out of the door and asked "what's the problem?"

Jared looked at me and smiled causing my heart to melt and said "she thought I was going too fast. You should have seen her Kim it was hilarious! She was gripping her seat like it was a matter of life and death." He just barely got the sentence out before he started to laugh again. I rolled my eyes and looked at Annie. She was on the floor gripping the grass and screaming "sweet, sweet land! I am alive!!"

Soon she got off the floor and ran toward me almost knocking me over. "Kim! I am so happy to see you! Are you okay? Why are you here?" I just held on to her making myself not cry.

"I am so glad to see you." I said in a whisper my voice was breaking at the end. We held each other until Jared had to go to patrol. I pulled away from Annie when Jared pulled me into a hug.

"I will see ya later okay? Bye. Nice meeting you Annie and sorry for almost causing you a heart attack" he laughed and kissed me. He pulled away before I got the chance to deepen the kiss. I pouted and he kissed me again but longer. We broke away and he walked into the forest.

I turned my attention to Annie who was looking at me surprised. "Are you two together?" she asked still amazed.

"Yea we are." I said smiling at memories.

"Lucky bitch! I got to say Kim you have good taste in men he's hot!"

I laughed. Only Annie would say something like that. "Oh wow Annie. Don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked her. As soon as I said it her eyes were filled with pain.

"No. not anymore anyways he betrayed me." I gave her a shocked look. Vince her boyfriend, now ex, was not someone I thought would do that.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your dad gave him money to find any information on you. He used me! Luckily I never told him anything. About a week after you left he kept asking questions about you. One day I heard him talkin to him on the phone. I broke up with him as soon as I found out. I was sad but then at school he was already dating that ho. You know Britney? Yea well I saw them making out in front of my locker. I am not sad anymore just pissed off." I hugged her.

I pulled away and asked "what has happened while I left?" I was curious as too what my parents did.

"They were furious. They came to my house asking if you were there. I told them no but they came inside and looked for you. My parents and brothers weren't there so it was only me. They told me to tell you that if they found you they would- they would k-kill you." She was crying. And I was stunned.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" I asked afraid

She shook her head and kept talking "no, they didn't. They looked for you for days eventually they gave up. They aren't living here anymore. They were afraid you would tell someone and the police would come for them. They packed all of their stuff and left not saying where they were going. Some people said they were going to Florida or something. At least that's what your dad said. They told everyone that they just missed you a lot and that they would feel better in another place." She finished using sarcasm. Hmm of course they would look like the sad parents who lost their kids in the woods.

I shook my head when Emily came in with Cynthia. "Hello my name is Emily. Nice to finally meet you. Did you have breakfast yet?"

"Hello my name is Annie. And that would be nice thanks." We stood up and walked into the kitchen. Emily had made enough food to feed an army.

"Wow" Annie said looking at the food.

"Help yourselves to anything you like." Emily said while handing out plates. She took one smaller one for Cynthia. I took one pancake, and some fruit salad. Annie took some bacon eggs and pancakes. While Cynthia ate a muffin.

Cynthia was still munching on the muffin when she spoke, spitting some muffin bits out. "Mommy? Where is Em?" Emily took a towel and cleaned the mess.

"He'll be here soon honey. Be patient." I just looked at them and then at Annie.

She had a confused expression on her face. Probably wondering why Cynthia had called Emily 'mommy'

I heard the loud noise of the pack coming in. Annie jumped at the loud noise.

Everyone had came into the kitchen. Jared came over to me and kissed me. I forgot about everything around me.

I jumped when I heard a loud crash.

I looked at Paul who was looking at Annie with the same look Jared and Sam looked at me and Emily. Oh shit! Paul imprinted on Annie.

"Aw shit!" I said out loud

**Well guys what do you think? Please comment. And thank for the awesome reviews. **

**PS. The Cullen's will be in this story by some point. **

**All of the pack will be in the story.**

**I want to thank u guys for the awesome ideas that you gave me! ILY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters. Sadly: [**

**I will be using some of the ideas in my story so thank u all one again**

**I'll try ad update soon**

**Please check out my new story called "lost, found, and lost again,"**


	20. Chapter 20 tookie?

_Last chapter:_

_I looked at Paul who was looking at Annie with the same look Jared and Sam looked at me and Emily. Oh shit! Paul imprinted on Annie._

"_Aw shit!" I said out loud_

Silence. The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop in the other room with the door closed. No one moved. Everyone was silent.

I was kind of getting anxious. Finally thank god Emily broke the silence.

"Are you guys hungry?" she said t kind of nervous. The guys went to get their food. Paul walked slowly over to Annie.

He started speaking with a shaky voice. "h-hi. My name is P-Paul."

Annie looked up at him and smiled. "My name is Annie." Annie was out going and very bubbly. She got up and gave him a hug.

When they broke away Paul had an exited face like if someone told him he won the lottery and a puppy.

I was happy! That meant Annie could come over more often!

We ate breakfast. And went into the living room. Annie was sitting in front of me while Paul sat next to her. Emily and Sam were in the love seat and embry and Cynthia were on the floor with some coloring books.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I am fine but I have something's for you. The day that your parents left they passed by my house and said that they knew that I knew where you were. I just stood quiet waiting for them to continue. They gave me all of your things and some mail that you had gotten."

Mail? Who would write to me? Annie gave me some envelopes and I opened one that was form a lawyer.

I didn't know anything about law or things like that so I gave the letter to Sam. He was older so he had to know things like that.

He read it over carefully and spoke. "This is an appointment. You have to be there in 3 days. Something about a lady called Maryanne Louise crownwell? Do you know anyone by that name?" he asked

I nodded my head and said "yeah she's my grandmother she passed away not long ago. There's a letter she wanted me to read." I said remembering the day she told me about the letter.

"Who has to be there?" I asked them

"Just your parents, you, Cynthia, and anyone you want to bring its up to you."

He said.

There is no way in hell that I am going to see them alone! "Can you Jared and embry come with us?"

Embry needed to come because Cynthia would be calmer with him there, Jared for my own sanity, and Sam because he needed to be there since he was like a father to Cynthia and a brother to me.

They all nodded and I went back to talking to Annie.

"How are your brothers? And your parents?"

"They are fine but we all miss you. My parents look like they lost a daughter and my brothers aren't as happy anymore. My house is sad so I tend to leave the house a lot. They had gotten better. But they know I know where you are so the want to see you." I felt so bad for causing them pain. They were like my family besides Emily and the pack.

"I am sorry. Can you please tell them that I am okay and ill be seeing them soon?" I asked. The pack gave me a sad look. They knew I had missed them.

"Anyway let's forget about the bad stuff. What have you been up too?" she was cheerful again but I could see some pain in her eyes.

"Not much just living here and Emily and Sam made me go to a doctor so they can help me. I have gotten better. I don't throw up almost anymore. The doctor is really nice she looks about 25 or something. And I met a nice boy" I said laughing when Jared blushed.

Annie laughed with me and smiled at Paul. We talked for hours until Annie had to leave.

We were trying to decide who would take Annie back home.

I laughed when Paul shot up from his chair and said "me! I'll take her!" he was waving his hand in the air like a little kid. I pulled Annie into a hug and noticed she winced.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I asked. She had bruises on her arms and they looked horrible. I could easily tell the fingers apart.

"Oh nothing me and my brother got into a fight." Okay I knew that they wrestled but never anything like this.

"Don't lie to me. Your brothers would never hurt you like this." She sighed knowing I would know the truth.

"The day that you parents came to my house to give me the letter your mom slapped me and held my arms. They threatened me that if anyone found out about what they did to you that they would kill me. They probably thought that if they threatened me that you would never tell anyone." She let out a few tears.

Paul started shaking. Annie looked frightened but touched his arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked her voice was full of concern. Paul stopped shaking as soon as Annie touched him.

"Yeah. Sorry I just got mad at that son of a-"

"Paul!" Emily screamed while covering Cynthia's ears

Annie laughed at them while Paul apologized. Personally I don't give a rat's ass if someone curses but I guess Emily didn't approve of it.

"Well it was nice meeting you all. It was nice seeing you again Kim."

She waved and I called out "you better come visit me soon or I'll drag your ass over here myself!"

She just laughed and said "honey please! You're as harmless as tookie." I laughed at her and said "you never know. I might go ninja on your ass." She gave me the finger and I laughed. I was still laughing silently when they disappeared from my view.

I felt Jared's arm's on my waist. I leaned into his chest. "Hmm... I am going to miss her."

"Yea but she'll visit soon."

"Yea your right but I will still miss her."

He sighed and said "who's tookie?" I laughed.

"He is Annie's neighbor's dog. He is a rot-wailer. On the outside he looks mean and tough. He gave me and Annie a big scare one day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~

_Annie and I were walking home from school. We were arguing about doughnuts. We were almost to her house when we heard a dog bark. We turned around and see this huge black dog. _

_He barked again and showed his teeth. This dog was huge! _

"_Whose dog is that?" I asked Annie silently._

"_I think that's my neighbor's new dog." She said. Her voice was full of fright_

"_What should we do?" I didn't want to die! _

"_Don't move a muscle." Annie said moving closer to me. _

_We stood there hoping someone would see us. We just stood still as stone. All of the sudden the dog barked and ran towards us. _

_We screamed and went to the floor. And boy did we get a surprise._

_We expected teeth and growling. But all we heard was a soft whine. We looked up and saw the dog rolling on the floor. He got up and walked towards us. He started licking our faces._

_We looked at each other and laughed. We rolled in the ground laughing. The dog was next to us jumping. _

_We found out later that the dogs name was tookie. Since then that dog is like our family. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I finished my story Jared was laughing.

"Oh – my- god!" he managed to scream while laughing.

"It's not funny!" I said but then laughed at Jared's face it was turning purple from lack of oxygen. This is how Cynthia, embry, Sam, and Emily found us; me and Jared hanging onto each other while laughing.

"What?" embry asked.

"Screaming- fear- dog- tookie!-" I managed to get out while Jared only said. "Dog- Kim- Annie- harmless-" we composed ourselves. And looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

We were still laughing when Jared passed out form lack of air.

"Jared!" I said still laughing. I laughed harder remembering.

It wasn't long when I too passed out. I heard some one say

"What the fuck?" I felt some one pick me up and put me on something soft. I suddenly got tired all of the sudden and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21 lawyer

_Last chapter:_

"_What the fuck?" I felt some one pick me up and put me on something soft. I suddenly got tired all of the sudden and fell asleep._

Ha ha I remember what happened about 2 days ago with tookie. Today was the day I had to go meet the lawyer. I had an idea about what it was that my grandmother wanted me to have but I wasn't sure.

I grabbed some black dress pants a blue fancy shirt, some boots and some black bracelets.

I went downstairs and Cynthia was already dressed in a read dress with sparkly shoes and her hair was pulled back. She looked nice.

We ate breakfast without saying anything everyone was way too nervous. It was time to go so we got ready to leave. I grabbed my black bag and put stuff like my cell phone, money, credit cards.

Oh yea the day after Annie had left. I asked Sam if I could open up a bank account under his name. He said yes so we went to the bank and opened up and account.

Now I could use my credit cards without my parents knowing where I was. I canceled my old account and everything was now in my new one. It was easier using the money because I didn't have to worry that much knowing Sam would take care of everything.

Anyway, we all piled in Sam's van and took off to Seattle where the office was located. Jared squeezed my hand while embry distracted Cynthia. Sam looked like he was concentrating very hard on something so I didn't speak.

Finally we reached the office. I was nervous! My hands were trembling and I am pretty sure I was squeezing the hell out of Jared's hand. I took a deep breath knowing everyone was waiting for me.

I bended down to Cynthia's level. We had talked about this but I wanted to make sure "Cynthia do you remember what I told you?"

"Yea kimmie. Not to say a word. And iwf I want somtin to twell Em fiwst." I nodded and stood up.

"Okay let's go." I said. We started walking into the office. I noticed everyone scurried to get out of our way. I almost laughed when I imagined what we might look like.

_Mental picture:_

**2 very important people surrounded by bodyguards. They walk in like they own the place. All of the boys had on emotionless faces. They looked scary if you didn't know them.**

_End of mental picture:_

We went up to the secretary and Sam asked. "Where is Mr. Johnson's office?" the lady looked scared. She told us where to go and we were on our way. Sam gave her a nod and kept walking.

We didn't even bother knocking on the door. We just went right in.

Sitting in some chairs were my parents. They looked at us with hate and anger. My face didn't show any emotion. I looked at them then looked at Cynthia she was staring at them for like half a second when she looked away looking bored. 'That's my girl!' I mentally screamed. I looked at my mothers face and there was a flash of pain in her eyes when she looked at Cynthia's bored face.

My father 'Robert' looked at all of the guys. He looked calm but his eyes were slightly scared. Good. He should be scared.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Soon the lawyer came in. He suddenly tensed up noticing my parents glare and the packs glare. Ha! Robert's and Jennifer's glare looked comical compared to the pack.

Mr. Johnson cleared his throat and looked like he would rather get the hell out of here. He began speaking and everyone's eyes turned to him.

"Is everyone here? Mr. and Mrs. Crownwell? Kimberly and Cynthia crownwell?" we all nodded and looked at the pack "um, who is this?" he asked sounding slightly intimidated.

"Don't worry these are people who I completely trust. They would find out everything anyway so its better this way" I said. Glaring at Jennifer and Robert daring them to say something.

"Alright well we shall begin. These are some letters you all have to read before we begin." He gave us a letter each. I had two envelopes, one addressed to me and the other one to Cynthia. I handed Cynthia's letter to Sam and embry. They would read it to her.

I opened mine and motioned for Jared to some over. I noticed Mr. Johnson left to give us some privacy.

Jared was reading over my shoulder while I read this mentally

_Dear Kim,_

_ As you already know, I have left things for you and Cynthia. All of Cynthia's things will be transferred into your account until you think she is old enough to handle them. I will like to let you know I will always love you and I will be watching you from where ever I am. I hope that by now you have left your parents' house and living somewhere safe. Please take care. I hope this will help you a lot. Please take care and I will always love you,_

_ With all my love,_

_ Maryanne Crownwell. _

_PS. this is a person that will help you if you ever need anything. Please don't hesitate to call. His name is Billy black. (773)122-9864-12_

I finished reading the letter and leaned back into Jared. We waited until what's his face came back.

"With that done I will begin reading Maryanne's last will:

"I Maryanne crownwell in good use of my mental facilities leave everything to my granddaughters, Kimberly crownwell and Cynthia crownwell. 50% of the goods will be Kim's and the other half will be for Cynthia although Kim will manage Cynthia's money until Kim thinks Cynthia is responsible. As for my daughter Jennifer and her husband I leave them my houses in Minnesota, Chicago, and la push.

They can do as they will with everything inside. With that said I hope there will be no confusions. With all my love Maryanne crownwell."

The lawyer finished reading. "This is her last will and I will personally make sure it goes through. Thank you for coming." After that my parents took all the paper's they needed and left. I was still sitting in the chair.

"How much?" I asked scared of what I might find.

"For you about 24,000 dollars not counting what you will still receive every 3 weeks. I am aware that the money that you receive each 3 weeks. You will still continue to get the money and will not affect the money you grandmother has given you." Damn! How did she get this much money?!

"What about Cynthia?"

"Same as you but she also has a medical security meaning you wont need to pay for any medical attention." I nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for everything. Have a nice day." I said as I left the pack was following me. I was carrying Cynthia. When we got outside my parents were waiting for us.

"How nice to see you again Kimberly." My father sneered.

"Robert. I would say it was nice seeing you again but I'd be lying." I smirked and he got furious.

"Listen you little bitch I don't care what you say. But you better not say anything to anyone or else I will personally make sure you pay!" he screamed at me and took a step forward. The pack automatically took a step in front of me and Cynthia. Jared stood directly in front of me.

"Listen you little piece of shit, talk like that one more time to Kim and I will personally break your jaw! Understand?" Jared told Robert. Jared sounded angry and I was a little scared of him. Not for attacking me but I didn't want him to kill Robert because honestly he wasn't worth it.

I handed Cynthia to embry and stepped up to look at Robert and Jennifer. "Look, you can't hurt me anymore. So stop making stupid threats and honestly I am not scared of you anymore and with that said shut the fuck up! Geese your so annoying!" I was pissed off! I think all of the years spent in fear and pain were coming back to me turning into anger.

"Don't talk to your father like that!" Jennifer screamed.

I laughed bitterly and Embry spoke up "HER FATHER! LADY YOU HAVE GOT TO BE CRAZY! YOU GUYS LOST THE PRIVALAGE OF BEING CYNTHIA'S AND KIMS PARENTS THE MOMENT YOU LAID A HAND ON THEM!" I smiled at embry and then frowned at my parents.

"Embry, can you please take Cynthia away? I have to speak to them alone." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and took Cynthia down the street to a candy shop. I turned back to them

"I have a request to make you guys. I want you to give Emily and Sam custody of Cynthia. Either that or I will go to the cop's and tell them everything. Your choice."

Sam smiled and my parents frowned.

"But she's our daughter! No!" Jennifer screamed.

"Well you should have thought of that before! Now either give Cynthia up and I won't call the police and you guys can leave or leave and expect the police to be coming after you **and** Emily and Sam will either way get Cynthia. Your choice." I said to them

"Jennifer looked at Robert and he nodded "fine!" we went back inside and talked to the lawyer again. **{Lolz just pretend it's easy to do that I don't fell like writing the whole procedure}**

We got everything ready and all we needed was to call Emily and have her sign the papers. Jennifer and Robert signed and turned around "I hope you're happy!" they said annoyed

"Oh I am" I said smiling at them. "This is probably the last time you will see us so I hope you live happy life!" I said sarcastically they huffed and left without saying anything.

Finally after hours I was finally relaxed. We walked back to Sam's truck and went inside.

"Thank you Kim. Thank you very much!" Sam was very happy. Happiness was practically pouring out in buckets from him. I laughed.

"It's really no problem. Cynthia already consider you guys her parents so yeah. I am just thankful **they** have no more say in her life." I looked at the clock and it said it was 7:23. Oh crap Emily must be worried.

We were all silent on the way back but this was a comfortable silence not like this morning.

We finally arrived back in la push.

"Don't tell Emily anything yet. Make her sign the papers then tell her." I said. Sam nodded and I smiled. We arrived to our house and got out.

"Finally! I was worried sick! I had to keep myself busy with cooking! I hope you guys are hungry." She said we all hugged her and walked inside. Paul was eating. Damn! She wasn't kidding when she said she made food. This was a lot more than what the pack usually ate! And that is saying something.

"Emily? Can you sign these papers for me?" Sam asked

"Sure." Emily signed the papers and then asked "what is it for?" I smiled and looked over at Cynthia

"You are now officially the adoptive mother of Cynthia." I said. She screamed

"Really? Yay! Oh my gosh I am so happy." She jumped in Sam's arm and he twirled her around laughing while she was squealing in delight.

I smiled and went back in the kitchen everyone was extremely happy. The pack finished most of the food but there were still leftovers which really surprised me because normally they would still be hungry

I yawned and said good night. Jared followed me and we both laid down we had gotten a bigger bed because the old one was way too small for both of us. Emily and Sam didn't mind. Jared was here mostly all the time, he slept here too.

"Today was perfect we are finally free."

"Yea it was I am so proud of you. You handled everything just right. I love you." He said

"I love you too. With all my heart, always." I said sleepy I was almost asleep when Jared said "forever." I smiled very happy. We both fell asleep holding onto each other.

'Today couldn't have gotten better' I thought as I fell into a happy slumber.

* * *

yay! i finally got this chapter finished!! omq! this was hard! please tell me wht u guys think and what you want to happen next. please commentt thnx guys ur the best love ya!! bye


	22. Chapter 22 vampire

_Last chapter:_

"_Yea it was I am so proud of you. You handled everything just right. I love you." He said_

"_I love you too. With all my heart. Always." I said sleepy I was almost asleep when Jared said "forever." I smiled very happy. We both fell asleep holding onto each other. _

'_Today couldn't have gotten better' I thought as I fell into a happy slumber._

6 weeks later!

"I am sorry! What do you want me to say?" I heard Paul scream at Annie.

"I don't now okay! I don't know! Can you at least try and be nice to my brothers? Please? It would be much easier if you would just be nice to them." Annie said.

Let me explain. Paul and Annie's brothers do not get along! They are always fighting.

In Paul's defense they always find something to criticize him about. Either it's his shirt or his pants or even the way he talks.

Annie knows about the whole wolf thing. And let me tell you that was funny as hell!

~~~~~~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting down with Jared enjoying each other's company when we suddenly heard Annie scream!

"Ahh! What are you doing? No! Put me down! Now Paul! I swear if you don't let me down imma get tookie on you're ass!" I laughed at Annie's threats

"What's going on" I asked when they walked in the door. Annie looked pissed! Her eyes looked murderous!

"This dipshit here" she motioned to Paul "asked me to go to the wood's for a walk. So I agreed and we walked suddenly out of nowhere this puddle come out and I step on it! All this moron does is laugh at me when my foot is covered in mud! Oh and that's not it! Just to make my day worse a big bug comes out of the mud and crawls on me! I started screaming and jumping around trying to make the bug go away. This bitch just looks at me and laughed again! He didn't even try to help me! oh an on the way back he picks me up and puts me over his shoulder and said 'your too slow' oh like its my fault I am not freakishly tall! I mean seriously! And now he's laughing at me again!" she screamed while Paul and Jared laughed hysterically on the floor.

I smiled and tried not to laugh. Annie loved shoes! Oh boy Paul was going to have to do a lot of things for Annie if he wanted her to forgive him. Finally Jared and Paul composed themselves.

"I am sorry babe that was just too funny!" Paul said

"Annie?" he tried again

Annie just huffed and turned to look out the window.

"Aw come on Annie please? I said I was sorry. Come on!" after and hour of pleading Annie finally said something to Paul

"I will forgive you if you tell me your most darkest secret." She smirked and looked satisfied.

Paul looked scared and he swallowed loudly. "Um okay. Let's go in the kitchen." I was about to warn Paul about the sharp objects in the kitchen but then I decide that Annie wouldn't hurt him.

I sighed and turned to Jared. He was still laughing silently watching the two. I smiled and chuckled "well that was interesting." I said he nodded and held me close

I didn't hear any noise in the kitchen any more so I jumped when Annie screamed "what?!" followed by a THUNK! And a big PLOP!

I ran to the kitchen and I saw Annie holding a pan which explained the THUNK! And I saw Paul on the floor unconscious which explained the big PLOP sound.

"Oh my god Annie what did you do?" I asked her.

"Me! I didn't do anything except hit him with a pan! Hey in my defense he told me he was a wolf! I mean seriously! They don't even exist!" she looked freaked out so I took her hand and slapped her.

"Shut up! and breathe in and out. Paul was telling the truth, honey." She froze and tried to process everything. She knew I wouldn't lie to her about this.

After a couple of minutes she moved again and went to Paul screaming "oh my god! Paul! Are you okay? Come on wake up! Please! I am so sorry!" she said

Paul was still on the floor unconscious. Slowly he groaned and tried to sit up.

"Annie?" he said

By now I and Jared walked out to give them some space. Right before we walked out Paul spoke again "damn! Girl you hit hard!" me and Jared looked at each other and burst out laughing.

````````````````````````end of flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anyway, the pack has gotten bigger, Quil and Jacob have phased and embry is happy to have his friends with him now.

I was deep in thought when I suddenly remembered Annie and Paul were still fighting

"Okay fine! You are so lucky I can't say no to you" Paul said. by this point I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Thank you. I'll promise you I will talk to them when I get home." Oh now I get it, they were still fighting about Annie's brothers.

They hugged each other and Annie turned to me. "Where are the rest?"

"Sam and Emily took Annie out to the zoo. Embry Jacob and Quil have this sort of bet to see who can come up with the best joke ever or something so they are somewhere in the woods. And me and Jared were seeing a movie." I said in one breath. Annie laughed at me.

"Oh wow. Well I am bored let's do something." Paul said. He and Jared had this evil glint in their eyes.

"What are you two up to?" me and Annie asked at the same time. Jared and Paul were as bad as Jacob Quil and embry.

"Nothing! What make's you think that we are up to something?" Jared said fast. Too fast.

"Jared." I said warningly. He flinched at my tone

"Okay well why don't we go to the beach?" Paul said noticing Jared was about to back out of their 'plan'

Annie gave him a glance that said you-better-not-do-anything-stupid. We agreed and went upstairs to change. Annie and I were the same size so I let her borrow some shorts tank top and a bikini {pic on profile] and I wore the same thing except in different colors and a different bikini. {Pic on profile] we put our clothes on and took some towels.

When we finished we went downstairs and I laughed when the boy's eyes popped out. Paul was staring at Annie with lust in his eyes. I looked at Jared and he was looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. His eyes roamed my body and stopped slightly around my chest area.

"Ya'll ready to go?" I asked. They both had some plain shorts. Jared's were black and red. And Paul's were blue and black. They nodded and we went out the door. I locked the door and we started walking to the beach.

Ever since the meeting with the lawyer we didn't have to hide anymore. In fact my parents disappeared. No one knew anything about them. It was like they never existed.

The walk was silent. "Ahh! I hate silence!" I screamed. Jared laughed at me and Annie rolled her eyes.

"Be patient, Kim. The beach is like 10 minutes away." Annie said I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Fine what do you want to talk about?" Jared asked there was humor in his eyes. He always found it amusing when I had outburst like that.

"I don't know I just hate silence. It's creepy." I said but laughed at myself.

"What the f-" I said as Jared picked me up and flung me on his shoulders. "Jared what the fuck! Put me down!" I screamed while hitting his back.

"You're going to hurt you're self." Jared said. I knew he was right so I stopped hitting him.

I sighed and fell limp in his shoulder. "Annie? Help?" I said.

I looked over at Annie and saw that she was in the same situation as me. "Don't look at me! I wish I could help myself!" we both sighed and fell silent.

We, well they walked laughing silently. Until Annie screamed "how do you like the view Kim?" she laughed and I automatically knew what she meant. My face was directly in front of Jared's ass.

I laughed and said "it's nice! How about you?"

She laughed and said "hey! I could get used to this! It's awesome although I hate being man handled!" we both laughed. I saw Paul blushing slightly.

Both Annie and I screamed "they're blushing! Aww!" then we laughed. Ha! We sounded like hyenas.

I felt someone pull up beside us. "What in the world are you guys doing?" Emily's voice rang out. Ah ha! It was Sam Emily and Cynthia!

"Nothing were just going to the beach! Wanna come?" Annie said. We were still being held against our will.

"Um I guess but we will meet you over there we need to change first."

"Bye?" I said when they left.

Finally! At last we were at the beach! I waited until Jared stopped walking. "Jared? You can put me down now." I said

"Oh yea, sorry. I forgot I was still holding you." I laughed at him.

When he put me down I looked around. Almost no one was here. Just a few people from my old school. They were mostly guys and a few girls.

I looked at the sun then at Annie. I saw she was taking off her clothes so I copied her. We took off our shorts and tank tops only to reveal our swim suits. I have to admit we looked hot!

I smiled innocently to Jared. I heard him mutter 'damn!' Paul and Annie were already making out in front of us. I swear they were like bunnies on Viagra. Jared growled and pulled me closer to him when some of the guys passed by us.

"What's wrong?" I panicked slightly.

"Nothing it's just I heard those bastards make a comment on you. They were staring too." Aww jealous Jared was so cute. I smiled and stood on my tippy toes.

I kissed him with a lot of passion and said "you know I only love you. We are meant for each other." We kissed again. I pulled my self away and cleared my throat to get Annie's attention.

"Finally! Okay now what?" I asked

Oh shit! Paul and Jared got that evil glint again. They picked us up again and started running to the water.

"Fuck no! I swear if you-" I started to say but I was already in the air. I landed in the water with a big splash!

"Jared!" I screamed when I was out of the water. The water was icy cold! I was shivering!

He noticed I was cold and stopped laughing "I'm so sorry Kim! Sorry! Sorry!" he hugged me to his chest I sighed feeling the warmth coming out of him.

"its okay I was juts cold."

"i am sorry" he apologizes again. I kissed him and said again "its okay."

Suddenly we heard a wolf howl in the forest. The tone was urgent. We all tensed up and Annie stood closer to me.

"What's wrong?" we heard another howl but this time it was one of pain.

"Go back to the house as fast as you can. Don't stop for anything! Do you understand me?" Jared told me. I nodded and took off for the house taking Annie with me.

We ran all the way to the house. We were almost there when I heard shuffling and a white blur coming towards us. I stopped dead I my tracks.

"Stay close to me. Annie listen to me! Don't move. Run when I tell you to"

I whispered yelled. I looked at her and she nodded. We looked towards the woods. I stood slightly in front of Annie willing to sacrifice myself for her if necessary.

I froze when I saw the person in front of me. She was all too familiar.

"Aw what do we have here? It's so nice to see you again Kimberly."

"Mom" I whispered. She looked lethal. My mother was always pretty but her bitterness made her ugly. Now she looked like an angle of death. She wore black pants; black knee high boots and a purple blouse with a white trench coat. Her clothes had holes in them and they were torn. {Pic on profile] I looked in her eyes and gasped when I found her bloody eyes staring at me. Her eyes were cold and hard.

"w-what do you w-want?" I asked her. "W-why are you here?"

She laughed at me and said "what are you? Stupid? We want revenge! Remember who owns you. Never forget that." I was about to tell Annie to run when suddenly someone was standing next to my mother.

"Ah! You've caught her!" soon a wolf howl was heard near us.

"Bring Kim and Annie. We can't have her telling anyone what she's seen." I was about to scream when everything went black.

please comment and please give me some new ideas ily!! thnx


	23. Chapter 23 paul and jared

_Last chapter: _

_She laughed at me and said "what are you? Stupid? We want revenge! Remember who owns you. Never forget that." I was about to tell Annie to run when suddenly someone was standing next to my mother._

"_Ah! You've caught her!" soon a wolf howl was heard near us._

"_Bring Kim and Annie. We can't have her telling anyone what she's seen." I was about to scream when everything went black. _

Ah! Shit! My head hurt like a bitch! What happened?

"Kim?" a voice said. Annie?

"Annie? Where are we? What's going on?" I asked. I panicked because the room we were in was dark. The only light was coming from the window. Suddenly everything came rushing back to me. The beach, the wolves, my mom, vampires, and the man.

"Oh, my, god! Annie are you okay? Did they hurt you?" she laughed bitterly.

"Yea I am fine. Well, as fine as I can, seeing as we are stuck in the middle of nowhere with 2 crazy vampire! Not to mention you're all so lovely mother has become bitchier!" she was sobbing when she finished. I got up and walked over to her.

"Shh. It's okay. We'll be okay. The pack will come then we'll be back in La Push. We just have to be patient." I waited a couple of minutes before I asked "what has happened while I was out?"

"Well when you passed out your mother grabbed me and carried me. The other man grabbed you and they started running. We ran for like ten minutes when I saw one of the wolves beside us. Soon the whole pack was right on our tail. We were running so fast it was almost a blur. We reached a clearing and they stopped and turned around facing the pack. The man told them that if they came any closer they would bite us. I started struggling and screaming when the bitch knocked me out. That's all I remember until I woke up and I found you unconscious. And here we are."

I was still thinking about anything that might help us when a door opened.

Nice to see you again. It was a long time. A very long time." I froze when I saw my father standing in front of me. His bloody eyes staring at me.

"Now what should we do with you?" he said motioning at Annie. Right on cue the man and my mother walked in.

'Fuck! Its going to take a miracle to survive this' I thought as they advanced toward us.

````````````````````````````````Jared POV``````````````````````````````````

[This is when they were at the beach when they heard the wolf call.]

I was hugging Kim trying to make her warm. Suddenly we heard a wolf howl in the forest. Probably Jacob. He was on patrol with embry. We all tensed up and I noticed Paul and Annie stand closer to us.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked her voice was full of concern. I was about to answer when another howl came. This time someone was in serious trouble. I needed to get Kim out of here.

"Go back to the house as fast as you can. Don't stop for anything! Do you understand me?" I asked her. I saw her nod and she took off running pulling Annie with her.

"Come on." I said to Paul. He looked worried. "It's gonna be okay, dude. Kim will take care of Annie." This seemed to make him calmer. We reached the trees and we took of our clothes. Sadly I had seen Paul naked. It was something I didn't want to see but it was inevitable.

Once we phase I heard embry's, Jacob's and Quil's thoughts. Quil was in pain. There were 5 vampires in the area. Embry was fighting 2 of them while Jacob was standing in front of Quil protecting him from 3 bloodsuckers. We were like 40 miles away from them so we started running faster.

We got there at the same time as Sam. I took the scene in front of me only 3 vampires left. Embry really needed some help so I quickly jumped on the bloodsucker. Quil was recovering and Jacob was tired. We helped kill the bloodsuckers and we went back to human form. We gathered all of the pieces and put them in a pile Sam lit the lighter and threw it on the pile.

Quil whined like there was something he wanted to say but he was still in wolf form. I got curious so I asked him "dude what's wrong?"

He huffed in pain and transformed back into human. Some of his bones were set wrong but he managed to speak. I suddenly remembered there were originally 5 vamps but only 3 were in the pile of ashes. "What happened to the other 2 vamps?"

Quil gasped and said "that's –what- I wanted- to tell- you." he took a deep breath and spoke again "the other 2 got away but you need to hurry! They are after Kim. I heard them speak a female saying 'now that they are distracted lets get Kim.' this was a distraction! Hurry." I took off running like a bat in hell. I phased and ran with all my might I barely took notice of Paul following me. His thought were only concentrated on Annie

"_Annie and Kim were together! We need to hurry!" he screamed in his thought_

We crossed Kim and Annie's scent but it was mixed in with 2 other vampire scents. One of the scents I recognize but I couldn't tell whose it was. The pack was right on our tail all except for Quil.

What I saw made my heart break into pieces. Kim was unconscious and she was being carried by a man. Annie was being carried by Kim's MOTHER?! What the fuck?! I ran beside Kim.

The bloodsuckers were running in between trees trying to confuse us but it didn't work.

We soon reached a clearing. The bloodsuckers stopped and turned around to face us. I growled at her.

"Take one more step and I will bite her! I dare you to take a step." The bitch said tauntingly. My hackles rose and I growled fiercely. I knew that they knew that we wouldn't attack because they still had them.

The male said "it's such a shame. They smell wonderful." Both me and Paul growled loudly.

Annie started struggling and screaming so Jennifer knocked her out. Both Jacob and Sam had to restrain Paul back so he wouldn't attack. The male handed Kim over to her mother and took Annie.

He played with her hair. "This one will make such a wonderful mate. Don't you think Jennifer? She is feisty just the way I like em" he kissed Annie's throat it took all of our will not to attack him.

The bitch laughed and said "well of course this one will pay for everything she has done. She has been a pain in my ass since these two became friends. It would give me great pleasure if you were the one to give Annie her punishment. Do you agree Kevin?"

'Kevin' laughed and said "well of course. She will need to learn to respect me. I will guess I'll teach her." They both laughed and then turned to us. "If you follow us we will kill them before you even touch us understand?" we stood silent with anger in our eyes the left quickly noticing our self restraint was coming down.

I fell on the floor weeping. Kim. My beautiful Kim. I already missed her. I will get her back even if I have to die.

"Come on guys we need to plan." Sam said. We could hear his pain and anger in his words. I will do anything in my power to get her back. I swear on my life.

`````````````````````````````Paul's POV``````````````````````````````

Annie. She was gone. Gone. My life was gone.

The pain in my heart was unbearable. I knew Jared felt the same way. I felt cold and empty. What would I tell her parents? Her brothers? This is my entire fault! I should have gone with them to make sure the reached Emily's house safe. This is my fault! My entire fault!

We reached Emily's house but we didn't go in. Jared stood next to me.

I snapped put of my thought when Jared spoke to me. "Paul come on we need to be strong! What would Annie want you to do? We need to fight for them." I processed everything he told me and said

"Your right. What are we going to do" Jared was thinking when Sam came out of the house and said

"Paul Annie's brother is on the phone. What should I tell him?" I groaned and sighed.

I fell to the floor and whispered to the ground "fucking bloodsucker! Ahh! This is bullshit!"

* * *

**_Sooo? What do u guyz think?? Please reviw thnx!!! Ily!! thnx again. oh and all ideas are welcome!!! if u guys have any ideas or want a specific thing to happen email me and i'll work it in the story. :P_**


	24. Chapter 24 mother!

_Last chapter:_

"_Paul Annie's brother is on the phone. What should I tell him?" I groaned and sighed. _

_I fell to the floor and whispered to the ground "fucking bloodsucker! Ahh! This is bullshit!" _

`````````````````````````````````Annie POV```````````````````````````````````

"What the hell! Mother Fuker! Why?! What the hell did she do to you?" I asked 'Kevin'. He had punched Kim for defending me! This was bullshit!

"SHUT UP! Damn! You have a big mouth! I will do as I please!" he came up to me and backhanded me. "Don't speak unless spoken to! Understand? This can be easy or hard. Your choice." He said pulling my face up to his. As soon as I was close enough I spit in his face.

I laughed bitterly and said "I can do whatever the fuck I want!" I said. "Understand?!" I mocked him.

For a second I was truly scared he looked furious. He pulled my hair and slapped me 4 times. "This will be hard then." He looked at me and punched me.

"STOP!" Kim screeched "just please stop! Hit me! Not her. Me!" she kept talking but I couldn't understand her that last punch had disoriented me.

I protested quickly. "No Kim. No!" I looked at her with pleading eyes but she was looking at him with hatred

"So? Who will it be?" the bastard asked sounding amused. Both me and Kim said "me" at the same time.

"Annie. It will be me! I won't have him hurt you. Think of Paul." I felt a pang in my heart as soon as she said his name.

"I will be back and I will need an answer." Bitch! Couldn't he see I was having a moment?

"Kim! No! I made a mess and I will face the consequences!" I tried to act brave but in the inside I was as nervous as a turkey on thanksgiving morning.

"No Annie. Listen to me. I won't take it. I am used to beatings. Think of what Paul will do when he see's you all bruised up. No." she said when I was going to protest "shut the fuck up and don't talk at all. Please." She was a stubborn bitch but I loved her.

The door opened and Kevin walked back inside "so who will it be? The brave little kimmie or the soon to be mother?" what the hell? I gasped finally understanding why I was so sick in the mornings. All that sleeping crying and weird cravings.

Kim was shocked and said "I will be me." she looked determined and I couldn't speak I was still shocked.

"Very well." He took her and ran out of the room.

"Kim!" I screamed noticing she was gone. I went to the corner and sat down hugging my knees to my chest. I remembered everything about that night.

Paul was very sweet and loving. He was gentle. Sure it hurt like a bitch but he was sweet. I had lost my virginity to him the day he told me he was a werewolf. We argued and then everything around us disappeared. it was only me and him. A month later I was emotional and sick. Everyone had thought I was on my period.

I touched my stomach subconsciously, there was a tiny bump. Ha and I thought I gained weight. I was brought out of my thoughts when Kim screamed. I cried for her, for my baby, for Paul, for me. I owed Kim my baby's life.

I struggled to hear more. The only sound coming was from the other room. It was an object colliding with skin. I cried harder hoping that Kim was okay and that the pack would com already.

I stayed like that for almost 20 minutes. Finally the door opened Kevin carried an unconscious Kim back into the room. I cried silently I didn't want to come near him. He looked at me, laughed and left singing 'rock a bye baby'

I ran to Kim and held her head in my hands. I checked for any injuries but only found bruises. Hmm… it seems he was careful not to break the skin. I cried noisily when I saw marks on her stomach. We were still in our jean shorts, the bikini and our sneakers. We had no shirts.

There was only a blanket on a bed in the corner. I ran to it and brought it back to cover Kim. I gently covered Kim with it.

Kim moaned and looked at me. She laughed but she sounded breathless "so I am an aunt?" I laughed silently.

"Thank you. You saved my baby's life. I will forever be grateful. I have no words to show you how grateful I am." I said crying and taking a piece of hair from her face.

"It's no problem. Just stay out of trouble." She seemed to be struggling with her words so I shushed her

"Shh. I promise now go to sleep."

"You're going to be a great mother" she said before she was unconscious. She fell asleep. I went to the window and prayed for a miracle to happen. I stayed like that staring out the window and holding my stomach.

* * *

_I know this is short but tell me what you think. Please!! Thnx XD ily!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	25. Chapter 25 sorry!

sorry!! for not updating sooner!! really really sorry!! its because i've had problems with my Bf

i'll make it up to ya'll i swear!! sorry again and i will update in 2 days if i can thnx guys!!


	26. Chapter 26 saved

_Last chapter:_

"_You're going to be a great mother" she said before she was unconscious. She fell asleep. I went to the window and prayed for a miracle to happen. I stayed like that staring out the window and holding my stomach._

6 months later:

Kim's POV

I sighed and looked out the window. Annie was asleep because the baby was kicking and moving a lot. She was always tired and hungry. Thankfully Jennifer Kevin and Robert were 'nice' enough to give us a meal a day. I always ate half of it and gave the rest to Annie.

A lot has happened since they told us that Annie was pregnant. First we barely even saw Kevin Jennifer and Robert or as I liked to call them 'vamps' and when we did see them it was bad! If they were angry they always came here and beat the shit out of me. Thankfully they never laid a hand on Annie.

I hated them! They were monsters.

**flash back**

I was sitting down with Annie's head on my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair. Suddenly all 3 of the crazy vamps came in, their eyes pitch black.

I stood up and stayed in front of Annie, ready to protect her from anything.

"What?" I snapped. I know I shouldn't talk to them like that because it only angers them more, but, I couldn't contain myself.

"Bitch! What did I tell you about speaking without permission?" Robert snapped while slapping me. I held my cheek but didn't make a noise.

I stood there waiting. "We just came here to tell you about our plans." Jennifer laughed mockingly. "You see, we've made a decision and decided to tell you all so you could be as excited as we are."

She was about to continue when Robert cut her off " as much as I disagree with the decision we've decided to bite you as soon as the whore gives birth to the dog. We are going to kill the dog's kid and put it on his door step." He was looking at Annie but then turned to look at me. "As for you. We are going to make you our slave. And your little friend will become Kevin's mate."

Annie was crying and I was shocked. "Why? What the hell have I done to you!?" I screamed.

"You ruined our lives! We never wanted you! But you're fucking grandmother was always there! Getting into our lives. You're going to suffer the same way I suffered." My mother said.

I sat down crying silently. I was crying for me, for Annie, for Jared, for everyone! They left us alone locking the door after them. I looked at Annie and saw that she was smiling!

"Annie? Are you okay?" I asked her, fearing for her mental health.

"Yes. I am but I have a feeling that the boys will come and get us soon." I stared at her like if she was crazy.

*end of flash back*

It has been 2 months since that day and still, nothing has happened. I sighed walked to Annie carefully. I rubbed her belly and felt the baby kick my hand. We had to get out of here. And fast. I rubbed my cheek and winced when it stung. I had gotten beat yesterday because Kevin was getting impatient. He said that he just wanted to rip the baby off so Annie will be his already. I let him hit me but he was getting more impatient as the days passed.

Annie stirred and blinked. "Kim?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting up.

"We need to get out of here. We can't stay here and do nothing. We need to do something! Anything!" I screamed. I was very sorry I screamed at her but everything is getting overwhelming.

"Shh. Kim, I know. We will get out of here eventually. Shh." Annie rubbed my back gently.

The doors slammed open. I jumped while Annie screamed.

"Will you just shut the fuck up!" Robert sneered. He looked angry and impatient his eyes coal black, full of rage.

He walked to us with inhuman speed. In a blink of an eye he was standing near us. Annie screamed again in fear. He grabbed her hair and I immediately tried to get him away from her.

"Leave her alone! Don't hurt her!" I screamed trying to pry his arms of her. He dropped her, but turned around. He faced me and smacked me. I felt a crack and knew my jaw has either dislocated or broken. I refused to make any noise what so ever.

He then grabbed my hair and threw me against the wall. Annie was still screaming but she was also crying.

He took a step toward me but before he came any closer a beautiful noise filled my ears. Howls. 8 beautiful howls filled the air. Their howl was angry and full of pain. I cried tears of joy. Finally! We were saved!

Kevin and Jennifer walked into the room looking scared and nervous.

"Robert! We are surrounded. There are at least 7 wolves out there and 7 vampires." Kevin said. His voice was full of hatred or nervousness. I couldn't tell, maybe a combination of both.

"what do we do!?" Jennifer screamed. She turned to us. "These whores only bring us bad luck. Maybe we should leave them." Robert seemed to be thinking. He had a look in his eyes as if he had figured out a very difficult problem.

"You're right we should leave them. But I will be back for my revenge. And, since I wasn't able to get it the next time I see you I will make sure that it will be more painful. You ruined our lives Kim and you will regret It." as soon as he finished all three of them disappeared.

I ran to Annie and hugged her with all my might. We cried until the wolves came in. they froze when they looked at us. I imagined how we must have looked to them. We were dirty and I was pretty sure I had bruises and cuts everywhere. And Annie, I had forgotten that they didn't know Annie was pregnant. I stood up and wiped off the tears.

"Can you all change back?" the big black one (Sam) nodded and they all retreated. Soon they all came back. Jared ran to me. I hugged him tightly. He lifted me up and just held me.

"Kim! I missed you so, much. It was nearly impossible to be without you. Are you okay? What happened? Oh god I missed you so much." Jared said. The sound of his voice made me cry.

"Jared." I whimpered. Annie screamed causing me to jump and flinch automatically. I let go of Jared and ran to Annie.

"Annie what's wrong!?" I screamed. She was clutching her stomach and her breathing was heavy.

"I don't- know – Kim! Help me!" she was crying and her face was full of pain. I looked at Paul and he was frozen to the spot looking at Annie.

"Paul! Carry her. We have to get to a hospital. Paul!" I screamed. I went up to him and smacked him. "Come on!" he finally snapped out of his daze and went to Annie. He picked her up gently and walked outside. We followed him.

Jared lifted me up and put me on his back. We ran and ran, occasionally Annie let out a deep breath. When we reached the hospital Paul rushed in and scared the poor secretary by screaming "she needs help! Please help her"

The nurse called a doctor and they took her to a room. We all couldn't go in with her but Paul went. I am sure he would have killed anyone if they told him that he could go with her. We went into the waiting room.

For the first time I noticed there was about 6 other people I didn't know. I looked at Sam and saw that he had bags under his eyes. He looked older since the last time I saw him.

"Sam." I said and went to hug him. He hugged me fiercely and then let me go.

"Kim. What has happened this entire time? Oh god we've been looking everywhere for you guys." I wanted to tell him everything but there was a lot of people her and I didn't know them.

"Sam can we talk about this later?" I asked hesitantly. I looked at the boys around me. I only knew Jared, embry, and Sam. A look of understanding came across his face and nodded at me.

"You're right. Sorry, but did they… um, Annie?" I understood his question immediately and shook my head fast.

"No, they didn't do anything to her. Thankfully. Apparently Paul and Annie have had history before." I said. I knew he thought they had raped her or something. He let out a breath of relief.

We waited in silence. I was sitting in Jared lap, breathing in his scent. The doctor came outside after a few minutes.

"Relatives of Annie Werly?" he seemed surprised when all of us stood up. I mean the boys were huge!

"Yes?" I asked

"Um, well, Ms. Werly is going to be fine but she needs a lot of rest. She can't do much, and I recommend that she rest's for 4 weeks." He said.

"Um why was she in pain before?" I asked. I had an Idea but I wasn't sure.

"It was cause because of stress or she had a strong emotion. The baby is fine but if she wants him to be born without a complication she needs to take it easy." He left when they called him on the intercom.

I collapsed in my chair feeling better than I had in months. "Kim? You want to go home?" Jared asked. He looked like, well, crap. His hair was all over the place, his eyes looked tired, his clothes were wrinkled. He needed sleep.

"Yea, that would be nice. Lets go home." I said. I leaned against him while we walked to my house. Jared seemed to notice that I was struggling to walk because he picked me up and cradled me to his chest.

"Sleep Kim. I am right here. Nothing is going to happen. I'm right here. I love you." He said I managed to get out an "I love you too." But I was deep asleep. For the first time in months I slept peacefully.

sorry for not updating sooner my apologiez!!! plz review ily


	27. Chapter 27 REUNITED

_Last chapter:_

"_Sleep Kim, I am right here. Nothing is going to happen. I'm right here. I love you." He said. I managed to get out an "I love you too." But I was deep asleep. For the first time in months I slept peacefully. _

"Kim?! Kim! Oh my god is she okay? What's wrong with her?" a voice screamed in the background. Emily. The sound was mother like, I felt calm and at ease.

"KIMMIE!" another childlike voice screamed. This voice belonged to a toddler. Toddler? Cynthia! Oh Cynthia!

Was she okay? How was everyone? I struggled to open my eyes but I managed to pry them open. The bright lights hurt my eyes. How could they not? Month, after month of sitting in the dark.

"Cyn- Cynthia? Emily?" I said in a raspy voice. I was still in Jared's arms so I struggled to stand up. "Jared please put me down" I looked up at him with pleading eyes. He sighed before putting me down. I tried to walk forward but ended up falling forward.

Jared's warm arms caught me before I fell. "Kim. You need to get rest." He scolded.

"n-no I-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"No you need rest." I was about to argue when I started seeing black spots, and soon everything went black.

I woke up expecting it to be dark and cold, but it was bright and sunny.

"Ahh!" I looked around looking for Annie. "Annie!? Annie?" I started to panic.

Jared came in the room almost pulling the door off its hinges "Kim its okay, your fine. Everyone is fine."

"No! Where is Annie? Annie? An-" I was in panic I needed to know where she was.

"Shh. Annie is fine she is still in the hospital. Don't you remember? She is in the hospital with Paul. Please calm down. Please?" he said. He was holding me close and running a hand through my hair.

"Jared." I whimpered and held him tightly.

"Shh I am right here. I promise you I won't let any more harm come to you. I am so sorry, I couldn't protect you. I am the worst imprinter ever. I hope you can forgive me. I am so sorry. So sorry" his voice broke my heart. I wanted him to be happy again. I want him to be carefree like he used to.

"Jared. There's nothing to forgive. You have nothing to apologize for. I am just glad to be back here. Those months away form you, made me realize how much I love you and I can't stand for you to be unhappy. Ever since you found me in the forest I have been nothing but trouble. So I ask YOU to forgive ME. Please forgive me for making you unhappy and bring all this shit on you. I am sorry. Please say you forgive me." I said into his chest. I was crying and sobbing.

"Oh Kim. Like you said there is nothing to forgive. Let's just forget everything that happened. Let's be happy again. Please?"

I kissed him as hard as I could. The warmth of his lips on mine was like heaven. I moaned into his mouth and that caused him to growl. We made out for a while. I needed to catch my breath so I broke the kiss breathing heavy.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I laughed, a sound that I hadn't heard in months. I got out of my bed and motioned to the door. "Out. I need to take a shower." He groaned but left kissing me one more time before walking downstairs.

I giggled but went to take a shower.

"Hmmm." I sighed after I got out of the shower. I went to my closet. It looked the same as it had when I had left. I sighed and looked for something to wear.

After 20 minutes of looking I decided on some black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and Jared's hoodie. I also grabbed some knee high black boots. Finally satisfied I went down stairs.

I went into the kitchen and found all of the boys even Annie. I went to Jared ignoring most of the stares. I had to look up at Jared even though I was wearing high heels. I mean come on these shoes were almost 5 inches tall.

I sighed and said "why do you have to be tall?" he just laughed at me and held my waist.

"Why do you have to be too short?" I grumbled something about freakishly over grown men. They just laughed at me. I smiled shyly.

Jared continued talking "how tall are those boots?" he said in amazement.

"Um I think 5 or 6 inches tall. Why?"

"Damn! How do you walk in them?" I just laughed at him and said "that my friend is a mystery."

I sighed and untangled myself from him. I walked over to Annie and gave her a hug.

"Hey you. How are you?" I asked her.

"I am fine, but this person right here wont let me do anything!" hahahahaha she glared at Paul and he flinched. I knew Annie liked to do things by herself so Paul might be dead before she even gives birth.

"Annie! You know what the doctor said so suck it up!" Paul teased. I like their relationship they were bickering playfully but you could see the love between them.

Does anyone know where Emily and Cynthia are?" I asked them.

"I think they were going to the store to buy something for the bonfire tomorrow." A boy said, he was almost as big as Sam but still shorter.

"Thanks um..." I didn't know his name so I turned to Jared.

"Oh yea his name is Jacob" he pointed to the guy who spoke to me. "That is Quil, then next to Quil is Seth, and next to him is, Collin, and the one next to him is Brady.

"Oh okay so Jacob, Quil, Seth, Collin, and Brady." I said pointing at all of them as I named them.

I tried remembering them but Sam walked in though the door. He kissed mine and Annie's forehead and went to get a plate.

"Aw how come we don't get a kiss?" Jacob said. We all started laughing at him.

"Because you're not as cute as they are." Sam said with a laugh. He was like our dad in so many ways. "And because who would want to kiss that?" he said pointing at him.

Jacob acted offended. "I see how it is." Snapped his finger and laughed. We all continued laughing and joking around when Emily came in with Cynthia.

"Kimmie!" Cynthia squealed. She was jumping up and down clapping her hands. I laughed and picked her up.

"Hey honey. How are you kid?" I said

"I am gooood" she said. "Mommy can I have a cookie?" she asked Emily. Emily smiled when she said mommy.

"Sure sweetie but you need to get cleaned up first." She said Cynthia hopped up from my lap and walked over to Emily.

"Sam can you take her? I have to start on this." Emily motioned to the uncooked food. Sam nodded and wiped his hand off.

"Come on Cynthia" the walked off to the bathroom. Emily walked out to the truck for the rest of the food.

We could hear Sam struggling. He was saying "no Cynthia not the soap! Ahh hot!" we all laughed at him. When he did come back he was covered in water and foamy soap.

"Oh"

"My"

"God" Jacob Jared and Paul said. I was laughing so hard I had to hold on to Jared for help.

Emily had come back in the room and shrieked "Samuel Uley! What in god's name did you do?"

"Me?! I didn't do anything!" he screamed. Oh shit! He's in for it now.

"Don't scream at me! Come on Cynthia lets get you cleaned up this time." Emil said softly to Cynthia. Together they disappeared again to the bathroom.

Sam stood there. I could almost hear what he was thinking. "What the hell just happened?" me and Annie looked at each other and started laughing oh my god! Annie stood up still laughing and pulled my hand to go to the bathroom. I looked back at the boys and they had a look that said 'what the fuck!'

I was tripping over my own feet. We reached the bathroom and locked it behind us. Emily was helping Cynthia wash her hands.

She heard us ad smiled at us. "Hey girls."

"Hey" we both replied we were trying hard not to laugh but it was almost impossible.

"Go ahead. Let it all out." Emily said smiling we burst out laughing.

"What was all of that?" Emily looked guilty and ashamed.

"Sorry for that it's just that I am trying so hard to control my emotions. I've been so moody lately. And I have these craving. Like right now some ham, cottage cheese, and pickles sound very good." We stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"Do you think?" Annie asked me.

"It could be but how can we be sure?" Emily looked at us like we were crazy.

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Cynthia honey can you please tell Jared to give you a cookie?" she nodded and went out screaming "cookie!"

"Okay. When was the last time you had you're period?" Emily froze and started counting.

"Oh my. 2 months ago. I think." Aha! Oh god! 2 pregnant women in one house. This should be interesting.

"Okay. Um we have to be sure. So we need to have a girl's day tomorrow."

"Can you please not tell anyone until we are sure? I mean I don't want anyone to be disappointed when it turns out to be false. Please?"

"Sure Emily whatever you want." Annie said

"Thanks. Come on lets go back." We all stepped out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen. Everyone went quiet and looked at us. It looked like they were trying to see if we were going to act all crazy and retarded.

"Um, well, sorry about before. It was just an inside thing." They all shrugged at us and continued to talk about things.

Paul got up so Annie could sit on the couch and Jared put me in his lap. I snuggled close to him and sighed in contentment.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Jared asked suddenly. I froze. Maybe he heard something.

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

He shrugged and said "I wanted to spend the day with you. I just missed you're company, is all." Ah shit, now I want to spend the day with him.

"Sorry, but, Annie, Emily, and I are doing some shopping for everyone. I am really sorry. I will make it up to you I swear."

"It's okay but I will have you all for myself after tomorrow." He said kissing my cheek.

I smiled and looked around me. This seemed like a new life to me. I now had more brothers. I didn't want to think about what has happened in these last 6 months I wish I could somehow delete those memories.

I kept replaying what Robert had said to me before he had left "I will be back" those words haunted me.

Soon, the boys had to go patrol and all the imprints stayed in the house. Jared and Paul wanted someone to be with us at all times until they were sure they weren't going to come back so Sam had 2 of the younger ones [Brady and Collin] stay outside and patrol around the house.

After everyone had left we just sat there completely bored.

I suddenly felt the need to ask a question that has been going in my head since yesterday.

"Emily? What happened after we were gone?" I wanted to find out exactly what had happened.

Annie sat up straighter and looked to Emily. Curiosity was in our eyes.

Emily was tense but started speaking.

"After you had left it was chaos. I had thought they were all going to be dead if they continued like that…" I focused on Emily's words, my heart breaking when she said they would be dead by now.

"The day you had disappeared-"

OKAY THANKS GUYS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND JUST SO NO ONE WILL BE CONFUSED HERE ARE THE WOLVES:

SAM, JARED, PAUL, JACOB, EMBRY, QUIL, COLLIN, BRADY.

LEAH WILL NOT BE A WOLF IN THIS STORY SORRY IF THAT DISAPPOINTED ANY OF YOU GUYS.

EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: THE STORY THAT Emily WILL TELL IS GOING TO BE ABOUT THE PACK AFTER Annie AND Kim DISAPPEARED AND HOW THE PACK GREW

THERE IS GOING TO BE A CHAPTER ABOUT A BONFIRE WHERE Kim AND Annie WILL TELL THE PACK ABOUT THEIR TIME AWAY.

AFTER ALL THE EXPLANATIONS THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER ABOUT Emily Annie AND Kim. I PROMISE YOU, YOU WILL ENJOY IT. IT'S VERRY FUNNY AND I SWEAR YOU WILL LAUGH. IT WILL BE SILLY BUT IT IS SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED IN REAL LIFE.

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR. THANX AND REVIEW


	28. Chapter 28 mary me?

_LAST CHPTER:_

"_After you had left it was chaos. I had thought they were all going to be dead if they continued like that…" I focused on Emily's words, my heart breaking when she said they would be dead by now. _

"_The day you had disappeared-"_

_

* * *

  
_

"The day you had disappeared-" she took a deep breath and continued "the pack went crazy looking for you guys. They were restless and anxious. When they didn't find you they all came back here. Jared and Paul looked horrible. They got mad at anyone, they didn't want to talk to no one, and they didn't even eat unless Sam and embry forced them. It was just a nightmare. Cynthia was always crying. She had nightmares and refused to let anyone touch her. About a week after you disappeared Cynthia broke down crying and accusing you that you didn't love her and you left her because you didn't want her. Embry was just as bad as Paul and Jared. This house wasn't the same as before. Paul and Jared were like zombies, they were always patrolling, never sleeping, never eating, they spent most of their time looking for you guys. Sam and embry were worried about them; they had to force them to sleep."

"Did they snap out of it?" I asked. My heart was breaking because of the pain I caused Jared.

"No not really. They acted like robots. They ate and slept again but it was like they weren't here. Like if it was just their bodies."

"How did they find us?" Annie asked. Her voice was raspy. She was crying.

"About 1 month after you two had left the pack started growing, Quil joined and Sam wondered why. Usually the pack only grows when a vampire is near by. He continued to get suspicious because more and more people began phasing. It was then when we realized that you guys had to be near by. The pack looked almost everywhere and since the pack had grown it was easier to cover more land" Emily seemed in another place. She was telling us the story but her eyes were far away.

"One day I was here, with the other imprints. And Paul came in looking for Sam. He looked panicked but glad about something. There was a sparkle in his eyes. Something I hadn't seen in months. Once he knew where Sam was he ran like if the devil himself was chasing after him. Jacob's imprint [Bella] had wondered if it was because of you guys. Maybe they had found something. She called her 'family'" Emily used air quotes when she talked about her family.

"What's wrong with her family?" I asked her. She looked at me, her expression was wondering.

"Her family is vampires." She said slowly as if she was waiting for something to happen

"Vampires? So that means she is…?" I asked slowly. I was panicked inside but I didn't want Emily to know that. I am not sure I could handle being that close to one of them.

"Oh no! But that's not my story to tell. She is human but she gets along with vampires."

"Oh! What happened next?" Annie asked she looked interested in what had happened to Paul.

"Well, after Bella had called her family they used the physic to try and find out where you were. It took weeks for her to find something but she couldn't see you. We think that one of the vampires that kidnapped you had some kind of power. Finally Alice saw a vision of them hunting near Seattle. The pack raced to find her. After they had spotted her, Sam told me that they followed her and that they had you in a cabin type of house. They called all of the wolves and the Cullen's offered to help them since Bella asked them to. And well you know the rest."

"Wow."

"yeah." Me and Annie said at the same time. I was thinking about Jared and how he must of felt. But I also thought about Cynthia. I did notice she kept her distance from me. I tried to force myself not to cry but it was all pointless.

I burst into tears and cried on Emily's shoulder.

"I am sorry! I didn't mean to cause any of you pain." I sobbed.

"It okay honey, shh, its okay. We are just glad that you are back. But come on lets forget about all of this." I nodded and tried to stop my self.

After a few minutes I was fine. I brushed my tears away from my face and stood up.

"What now?" I asked

"I don't know" Annie said.

"Um Emily?" Annie asked

"Yeah?" she came from the kitchen.

"What about my family?" Annie asked quietly.

Emily's face fell and she seemed nervous. "They think you ran away. Paul had talked to them and they accused him of taking you away. We couldn't tell them the truth but we tried to tell them that you were coming back soon. Um…" Emily stopped and Annie said to her

"Continue."

"They said that you are not their daughter no more. That if you ever think about going back that, you could just go back to Paul." Emily said in a whisper with her head down. Oh so this was just a way of saying 'we don't want you anymore?!'

"oh." Annie said dazed. I went to her and hugged her tightly. I knew how it felt not to be wanted. If her parents didn't want her then it was their loss.

"It's okay. I mean at least I still have you guys right?" Annie whispered. I knew it was all an act. I knew her like the palm of my hand.

"Of course you do. You have Paul too. He would do anything for you. Never forget that." Emily said softly.

"Come on. The boys will be back soon. I don't think they will like to see us like this." I said wiping tears.

We laughed a little and went outside to enjoy the sun. Soon enough the boys came back from the forest. They were laughing and pushing each other. They all had leaves and mud in their hair.

Jared came to me and lifted me up form my seat. I squealed and screamed "Jared put me down!"

He sat down in my chair and put me in his lap. He was all dirty but I didn't care. He hid his face in my neck and kissed it softly. We enjoyed each others company. I didn't notice Paul and Annie had left.

"I love you." Jared said suddenly

"I love you too." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Annie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I listened intently while Emily told me about my family. I couldn't believe them. How could they say that?

I was near tears but I held them back. My family never wanted me. Now I understood those looks that they gave me from time to time.

Fine! If they didn't want me I had a new family. These people treated me like their daughter. Emily Sam, Kim, Paul and the rest of the pack were my new family.

Kim mentioned that we should stop crying because the boys wouldn't like that. I knew I should stop crying. I mean I loved Paul but he has gotten even more and more protective of me since he knew I was pregnant. I love him but damn! He annoys me sometimes.

We walked outside and sat down in some chairs. Ugh. Having a baby is hard work but I loved my little Paul. I imagined a little boy who looked identical to Paul. I imagined me and Paul sitting in our yard watching our kids play around the yard with a dog.

I was so caught up in my little day dream I didn't notice the little tug my heart did when Paul was near.

I looked at the forest and the pack walked out of it playing around all dirty. I barely heard Kim when she squealed. I looked at Paul and I wanted to jump on him. He was so hot! Damn these hormones!

Paul smirked when he saw me looking at his body. I shook my head and stood up well tired to. Paul had to help me. I was so big!

"Hey" Paul said.

"Hi" I took his hand and pulled him with me. "Come on let's go take a walk." He nodded and put his arm around my waist.

We walked silently to the beach. I was thinking about my family.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked he must have noticed the sadness in my eyes.

"I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" he asked suspiciously.

"My family." He froze at my words. "Don't, worry, Emily told me all about it. I am not really that upset. I knew they always regretted having me. You know when I was little and since I was the only girl in my house besides my mom, my brothers used to bully me a lot. I remember they always used to give me these looks of hatred. I never understood why but didn't question it. I always had Kim though she is like my sister in so many ways. My family looks so innocent and nice but really we are at each others throats when no one is looking. You remember that time when I had bruises in my arm?" I asked him.

"Yea you said you had hit yourself" he said it like he didn't believe me.

"That wasn't exactly what happened. My brother had grabbed me one day and slammed me in the wall. He told me that I ruined everything and that it would be better if I wasn't alive." I said sobbing and he was shaking. Unconsciously I reached to touch him. Once my arm touched him he quit shaking

"the only reason why they were so nice to Kim was because they were afraid that I would say something to her so they wanted to make sure they all looked like angels and saints." He grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. His warm arms wrapped around my waist.

I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes in complete bliss. I looked up at him and he had this look in his eye like if he had resolved something. He let me go and got down in one knee.

OH MY GOD! Is he doing what I think he was doing?! He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. Oh my! The ring was beautiful [Pikk on profile!!]

"Annie, the first time I saw you I knew I would marry you someday. I loved you from the very first time I saw you. I don't think imprinting had anything to do with it. I knew Jared and Sam's thought of when they met Kim and Emily but the first time I saw you I fell in love with you. I loved the way you flipped your hair back when you were frustrated, the way you scrunch your nose when you are uncomfortable and I absolutely loved your eyes they held passion love and wonder. I want to be forever with you, you make a family with you, and to wake up every morning knowing your by my side, will you marry me?" he said. Ahh! I squealed and ran to him.

"Of course I would want to marry you! Oh my god! We are getting married!" I kissed him senseless. I tried to get closer to him but my baby bump didn't allow me to get as close as I'd like.

He laughed and picked me up. He twirled me around and kissed me over and over again. He stooped when he felt little Paul. He looked down in amazement. He touched my stomach and little Paul kicked again. Paul looked so proud and said "my baby knows who his daddy is! Oh yea!" he did a little dance while I laughed at him.

"Come on dancing boy. Before it gets dark." He led me back to Emily's house and we went inside. All of the boys were there with some girls probably their imprints.

Paul pulled out a chair for me and I sat down in it. Kim smirked at me. "What?" I mouthed. Everyone was quiet except for the TV playing

"ring." Was what she mouthed back. I smiled at her and nodded my head to answer her question.

She squealed breaking the silence. She then called out "embry! You owe me 20 bucks! He proposed before this month!" embry groaned and pulled out 20 dollars. I laughed and noticed everyone was looking at us smiling, amusement in their eyes.

Kim did a little victory dance while chanting "I won!" over and over again. She was still wearing her heels. How she managed to walk in them? I had no idea.

Jared came back probably form the kitchen and stopped to look at Kim. He smiled and shook his head once he looked at her heels. Seriously those things were huge!

Kim stopped dancing and looked around. She giggled when she saw everyone staring at her. She blushed and waved. We all laughed at her silliness. Emily came back from the kitchen. Her expression meant business.

"Okay I need all of you boys to go out side and get the tables. It's a nice day outside and we will be more comfortable." The boys nodded and hurried outside even Paul. Ha-ha they probably wanted to eat already.

All of the girls were still in the living room. I only knew Kim and Emily but not the rest.

Emily must have noticed the silence and cleared her throat "okay girl these are Kim and Annie." She said pointing at us. I waved and smiled; Kim went and hugged them all.

"Kim, Annie, this is Claire" she pointed at a little girl she looked about 3 years old. She was just as cute as Cynthia. "She is my niece and Quil's imprint. Next to her is rose Mary she is Collins imprint." Rose Mary was very beautiful she had long red hair. She was American. She had some freckles around her nose and she had blue eyes. She was also very curvy. "Um that is Bella." Bella had brown eyes and brown hair with some red in it. She was beautiful as well, her eyes held a lot of knowledge and compassion. She looked wise and carefree. There was something about Bella that made her seem older than what she really looked. "And last but not least is jasmine and Bree. Seth and Brady's imprints"

Both jasmine and Bree looked identical except for jasmine's blond hair. They both had this exotic thing going on. Their eyes were both amber they had long eyelashes and long hair. I looked at all of them and noticed they were all beautiful no wonder why the boys had fallen for them.

I smiled and waved at all of them I was very comfortable in my chair and I wasn't going to move no matter what. Kim was less shy and talked to them like she knew them from a long time. My back was cramping and I closed my eyes. I swear for a person who is only 6 months along I was huge! Very huge. I couldn't see my feet and I needed someone to help me up form my chair.

"hey." Bella said.

"Hi, you're with Jacob right?" I asked her.

"Yea, he's the best." She looked dreamy eyed

"I know how it feels. Oh!" I closed my eyes in pain. The baby had kicked too hard

"Are you okay?" Bella asked concerned.

"Yea, sorry it's just this kid has been kicking and moving around a lot. The only time he is clam is when Paul is nearby." I said smiling when I remembered Paul's dance this afternoon.

"Oh how far along are you?" she asked staring at my stomach

"Like about 6 month's maybe 7. I don't really know since I haven been to the doctor yet." Her eyes popped out.

"6 to 7 months? But don't take this the wrong way but this baby is huge!" I laughed and said

"I know right! I felt like I have twins in there but we couldn't really see."

The boys came back and asked for food already we girls laughed at them. Paul came over to me and said "come on you need to eat." I pouted. I didn't want to move!

"Paul!" I wined "carry me, I don't feel like walking yet." He laughed at me and picked me up carefully. He brought me outside and went to grab some food. He brought a plate for me which was bigger that his. "Oh hell no!" everyone looked at us. "I'll not eat all of that!"

"Too bad you need to eat." He shook his head at me I knew I would not get out of this but I refuse to eat all of that!

"Paaauuuuullllllll!" I wined. "Please! Not all of that!" he thought about it

"Okay at least eat half of it. The rest you give to me." I grimaced. That was still a shit load of food.

"Fine!" I pouted. I separated my food in half and began eating it.

Everyone tried not to laugh but I sighed and said "go ahead and laugh." Everyone broke out in a laugh. Kim came up to me and smirked again. What was up with this girl and smirking today?

She came closer and whispered so that no one could hear. "This is what happens when someone can't keep their legs closed" I blushed furiously and shrieked

"Kim!

"What? It's true!" I shook my head at her but smiled.

"I can't wait till it happens to you. I will make fun of you." I pouted and Kim laughed. She kissed my cheeks and said "hahahahaha rightttttt"

I kept pouting but I didn't say anything Paul kissed me and said "you are too cute when you pout." I made a sound that sounded like "humph!" and kept eating.

After a while we all started talking and playing around. I knew I would miss my family because this was my new family. They would love and care about me. I sighed contently and leaned on Paul.

"I love you." I said

"Me too, me too." He said

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THNX GUYS I LOVE U!!

OH AND JUST SO YOU DINT FORGET THESE ARE THE IMPRINTS!!

Sam and Emily

Jared and Kim

Embry and Cynthia

Paul and Annie

Quil and Claire

Collin and Rose Mary

Jacob and Bella

Seth and Jasmine

Brady and Bree


	29. Mad Imprints Equals Hell!

_**Last chapter:**_

"_**I love you." I said**_

"_**Me too, me too." He said **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KIMS POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today I was going to learn all about the third wife and the spirit warriors. Sure, Jared has explained them to me but today the storied were going to be told by the elders. I was excited.

I had woken up extra early because I was exited. I always found the legends fascinating.

I suddenly started hearing small sobs. I wonder who that could be. Everyone was asleep. I stepped out of my room and followed the noise. I stopped in front of Cynthia's room. My heart shattered at her sobs.

'What is wrong with her?' I thought to myself. I entered her room to find her curled up in a small ball. I sat near her bed.

"Cynthia? Sweetie? What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"y-you lef-ft me alo-alone! You p-pomisd you would nevew leawe m-me" she cried [you left me alone! You promised you would never leave me]

I hugged her close but she pulled away. She went to the corner of her bed and looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"Cynthia, I never meant to leave. I am sorry; I will always be here with you. Please, I love you too much to ever leave you." I was also crying. I hadn't seen Cynthia since yesterday, I had assumed she was with embry but I thought about it and embry had been playing football with the guys.

"Cynthia where were you yesterday?" I asked her. She couldn't be alone. Not with Robert Kevin and Jennifer still out there.

She stood quiet looking at me. I was freaking out already. Where was she?

"Cynthia please where were you yesterday?"

"I wen to the woods" I froze at her words. What the hell?!

"Cynthia I need you to promise me one thing. Do you think you could do that for me?" I asked softly. She nodded.

"Please don't go in the woods alone. Never ever. Okay?"

She pursed her lips, something she did when she was thinking about something. "Okay. Iwf you pwomis me somethin." She said

"Okay what do you need?" I swear this little girl is going to make my hair go green. She was too stubborn.

"You neewd to pwomis me that you wont ewvr leave again." My eyes softened at that.

"I won't ever leave you again. Since you were a baby I promised myself I would always be there for you. Come here." She came to me and I hugged her. I felt her tears on my shirt. "Come on. You can pick out my outfit." I said to cheer her up again.

She squealed and ran out of the room. I sat in my bed and watched as she pulled things out of my closet. Like about 40 minutes later. She picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a

Red tank top. It would look good together and it was comfortable. I smiled at her and praised her.

"Good job Cynthia. Now for you." we went back into her room and I looked at her clothes.

Her clothes were simpler. Jeans, a hello kitty shirt and some shoes made out of denim. I showed her and she giggled nodding her head. I laughed and laid out her clothes. I made her take a shower. After her shower I dressed her up and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. I saw something in her closet that sparkled. It was a bracelet with butterflies on it. I smiled and put it on her hand.

"Okay Cynthia wait here until I get dressed. Okay?" she nodded and I went to take a shower and to get dressed. I put on the jeans and tank top. I decided to wear red plumps and black bracelets. I also put on a necklace with a heart. I looked at my self and nodded I approval. I put my hair up in a ponytail and did my make up. I only put on some mascara and some lip gloss.

I went back to Cynthia's room and she was playing with some dolls. "Come on honey. Let's go downstairs."

It was still early and no one was there yet. Cynthia went into the living room while I went to the kitchen I grabbed some cookies for Cynthia and a glass of milk. I went to the living room and gave Cynthia her food. It wasn't very healthy but she loved cookies.

I went back into the kitchen and saw the best thing in the world. Doughnuts. I hadn't had them for years! Annie made me go on this diet thing with her when we were 11. She thought she was fat because of eating Doughnuts. So she made me promise I wouldn't eat anymore doughnuts.

I sighed and licked my lips. I imagined how they tasted. I tried to reach them but they were too high for me, even with these shoes. I grabbed a chair and stood up on it trying to reach them. I was so concentrated on getting my doughnuts that I didn't hear the door open.

"KIM!" Annie shrieked. I squealed and lost my balance. I was falling backwards but a pair of arms caught me in time. I looked up and saw Paul.

"Why hello, fancy meeting you here." I said mockingly. He shook his head and laughed at me. He put me on my feet and reached over to get the doughnuts. Bastard! He didn't even use the chair. He gave me my doughnuts and smirked.

Jared came in then. He was about to speak but Annie beat him. "Kim! We can't eat doughnuts! Remember our promise." The guys looked confused

"Annie!" I wined "please!" I used my puppy look on her. I knew she would crack

"Ugh! Fine! Just because I am already big" I grinned and smirked.

"What the hell?" Paul said. He and Jared looked at us like we were crazy

"What?" I asked.

"Not eat doughnuts? How did u survive!" Paul said shocked. Boys! Hmm. These boys have a lot to learn.

"Well it's all her fault!" I said pointing at Annie

"Hey! It was for a good cause!" she said remembering. I laughed but started remembering too.

** flash back**

I woke up and looked around. I was in my living room and I was sore. That couch was not comfortable. I sighed and got ready for school. I was about 10 years old then

I got dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt. I was alone in my house not that I am complaining. My parents were out again.

I got ready and left for school. When I reached school Annie was already there eating some doughnuts. When I reached her I started talking but Addison cut me off. She was with her followers.

"See! I told you! This is why you don't eat doughnuts. You turn out to be like that!" she said pointing at Annie. Annie was a bit chubby but not fat.

Hmm. Who does this bitch think she is?

"Yea and you look like a clown with all that shit on your face." I said. I was 10 years old but I knew how to defend myself.

I pulled Annie away leaving a shocked Addison.

Annie and I walked until we were in the forest. Annie was crying but I didn't say anything until we reached out spot. There was a small tree that we always sat at.

"Annie? She was just jealous. Don't worry your not fat." I said softly

"Kim. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do why do you say that?"

"Kim I need you to promise me one thing."

"Anything" I said what was she going to say?

"I am fat because of doughnuts! So I need you to help me not eat doughnuts. Which means you can't eat any until I do!" ugh! No! Doughnuts were my favorite thing in the world beside chocolates.

"Annie! Please?" I begged

She shook her head "nope. Promise." I knew I wasn't going to get out of this.

"Fine but you owe me big time!" we did out handshake. We touched our nose and smacked our ass.

We stopped eating doughnuts and surprisingly Annie lost weight! Ha. I was still mad about not eating doughnuts but for Annie's sake I didn't eat any.

**end flashback**

Annie looked at me and smiled. I smiled too and nodded my head.

We touched each others noses and smacked our ass. We laughed and turned to look at the boys.

"explain." Jared said. I told him the story and he laughed hen I told him about what I said to Addison. Paul went to Annie and just smiled at her. I know we are wired but when you are friends with a person for a long time you have weird memories and silly jokes.

Jared wrapped an arm around my waist and smiled putting his head on my shoulder. I opened the box of doughnuts and took a big bite out of one. I moaned in pleasure. 'This was so good!' I thought.

"What are you girls doing today?" Paul asked. Oh right! We are going to see if Emily is pregnant.

"We are going to go shopping." I said but my mouth was full of doughnuts and it all came out 'wef arfe gowing to go hopping'

"You're going hopping?" Jared asked confused, Annie laughed

I swallowed and said "we are going shopping." Jared's lip's made an O.

Emily and Sam came down then

"Morning" Emily said. Sam just grunted. Ohh someone was in a bad mood. Sam and Emily glared at each other. Oh shit! They had a fight. Everyone knew that when Emily and Sam fought it was huge! Normally they would be the calm and loving couple but when they are mad at each other all hell breaks loose.

"Emily? We are going shopping in about 30 minutes so you better get ready" Annie said in a scared voice. Emily nodded and turned around. She grabbed a knife and spread some peanut butter in some bread. It looked like she was stabbing it. I cringed away from her and hid behind Jared. I looked at Annie and saw that Annie was behind Paul. Ha-Ha Paul and Jared looked scared to be in front.

Jared and Paul were moving slowly toward the door. Oh hell no! They were not leaving us in this house!

Me and Annie grabbed their arms and glared at them daring them to leave. The gulped, we all froze when Emily turned around, she was still holding the knife.

"Oh the other girls will be joining us today so we have to pick them up." She said. She was twirling the knife in her hands and glaring at Sam. Sam glared right back at her but his eyes flickered between the knife and Emily. He was just as scared as us but he was still mad.

"Okay, well we have to get ready so yea, um, we are just going to go now." I said slowly. Emily nodded and we all ran out of there except for Annie. She just wobbled.

We ran outside and I turned to Jared. "As for you" I said pointing at him and Paul

"Pardon my French but why the fuck were you going to leave us in that house!?" I screamed at them. Annie was just as furious as me. The boys looked like they rather be inside with Emily.

They mumbled something but it was to low for us to hear. I was going to scream at them but the rest of the pack came out of the woods. They saw me and Annie glaring at Jared and Paul. They made a good choice to go inside fast. Seconds later they all came back outside looking scared. I guess Emily and Sam were either fighting or Emily was still holding the knife.

"Wait!" I barked at them they froze and turned to look at me.

"Bring you're imprints we are going shopping!" they nodded and ran out of here like if the devil himself was chasing them.

"So? What do you have to say for you're selves?" Annie said. Soon after a wolf howl rose from the forest. Jared and Paul looked at the forest.

"Sorry but we have to go." Jared kissed me and left taking his shirt off on the way.

Sam came out of the house and ran after them. I wonder what was going on. The wolf howl wasn't because of an emergency.

I turned to look at Annie and tilted my head to the side. She shrugged and walked back inside I just followed her.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Jacob's mind! **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Ugh! I walked out of my house. Bella and I were having a stupid fight because of some movie! This was stupid! I phased and heard other thoughts I guess I wasn't the only on fighting with my imprint

_Hey what's wrong with all of you?-me_

_Oh hey, nothing just mad because rose got mad at me for apparently being rude to her mother- Collin _

_Ouch! Damn! Well jasmine got all pissed because I scared her cat. I mean seriously that thing hissed at me! All I did was take a step toward it. It just ran away- Seth_

_Bree is mad because I accidentally knocked over some picture. It broke and she just got mad. - Brady _

_Is it me or are they all just mad for something- me_

_What did you do? - Seth_

_Oh I made a comment about Romeo and Juliet and Bella got mad saying that I was as sensitive as a rock or something. I just yelled it wasn't true and that made it worse she started crying because I yelled at her, Billy and Charlie just laughed and went into another room- me_

_Bummer- Brady. _

_Yea I know, well come on lets go to Sam's place I am hungry. - Me_

They all agreed and we ran to Sam's house. We stopped for a second and saw Jared and Paul leaning a way from Kim and Annie. We didn't want to get in another fight so we just hurriedly went inside.

If I would have known Emily was holding a knife I wouldn't go inside at all.

When we reached the kitchen we saw Emily glaring at Sam while holding a knife. They were screaming at each other. All of the sudden Sam said "why are you acting like a bitch!" we all gasped, we did not want to loose our alpha!

Emily looked even angrier and threw the knife at Sam. Thankfully Sam ducked in time and the knife got stuck in the wall.

Holy shit! We ran out of there. We didn't want to die.

We walked almost ran to the wood when Kim stopped us. "Wait!" we froze and she continued. "Bring your imprints we are going shopping now!" we nodded and ran out of there.

We phase and no one said anything

_What the hell- me_

_Holy- Collin_

_Shit- Seth _

_That was so scary! Damn! Sam screwed up big time! - Brady_

_Yea he did! Wait lets stop- me_

We stopped and I let out a howl I am sure Sam, Jared, and Paul wanted to leave.

We waited and then we heard their thoughts Paul and Jared were still scared and Sam was both furious and scared.

_Thank you- Jared and Paul_

_Yea thanks a lot. I don't think I would of came out alive- Sam _

_No problem- me_

_So what happened- Brady_

_Both Annie and Kim got ad at us for almost leaving them alone with Sam and Emily- Paul_

_No offense Sam but Emily looked dangerous- Jared_

_None taken, she was out of it; I just don't know what's wrong with her. One second we were fine and comfortable and the next second she is all pissed off about something. - Sam _

We showed him how they looked when they were fighting. Jared and Paul were shocked to see Emily throw the knife at Sam.

_Damn! - Paul_

_Hell yea- Jared. _

_Fuck! I really fucked up didn't I?- Sam _

We all nodded. Sam didn't curse but he did screw up

_Well I have to go pick up Bella- me_

_Yea I'll see you later- Sam_

We all left to pick up our imprints. I hope Bella was still not mad. Jared Paul and Sam stayed in wolf form not wanting to return back.

I went to Bella's house and knocked on the door. She came out and didn't even look at me I followed her to the edge of the forest and phased. She got on but didn't say anything. I heard Paul Jared and Sam complain about their imprints

_What did you do Jake- Sam _

_Yea she won't even look at you- Paul_

_Oh I just made a comment about this movie and she said I was as sensible as a rock, and then when I said I wasn't she started crying telling me that I screamed at her. Billy and Charlie laughed at me and went into another room. - Me_

_Oh well- Jared. _

_Yea- me_

Most of the pack had cars but everyone preferred to run as wolves. I listened to the other pack members tell Jared Sam and Paul why their imprints were mad at them. This was a crappy day!

We all reached Sam's house at the Sam time. Bella got of and went inside not even looking at me.

When all the girls were inside we sat by the edge of the forest trying to listen to them but they were all silent. Soon they walked outside and got in the car. They glared at us one more time and left.

_Damn! _

_Hey where is embry and Quil? - Seth _

_Oh they went to the zoo with Claire and Cynthia. They said they will make it in time for the bonfire tonight. - Sam _

_They are lucky at least they don't have their imprints mad at them. - Brady. _

_Yeah true- me_

_So what now? - Paul_

_I don't know lets just get everything ready for the bonfire I know for a fact that Emily will not make anything tonight she is too mad- Sam_

We all agreed and phased back we went into the house and grabbed some pans and spoons, we all stared at it like if it was Narnia

"Who knows how to cook?" Sam asked

"Oh boy" I said when no one answered. This is going to be fun.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thnx for reading please review. And if you have any questions about the story just ask and I will gladly answer the question- thnx guys Ily!!


	30. Chapter 30 pregnate? and costumes!

Last chapter:

"Who knows how to cook?" Sam asked

"Oh boy" I said when no one answered. This is going to be fun.

**Kim's POV**

Ugh! My stomach was killing me! I rolled over in the couch, trying to ease up the pain. As soon as the pain stopped I dashed upstairs. I looked at the calendar and groaned. Ugh! Why does it have to be that time of the month??

I went to the bathroom and there was a little present for me. I sighed and changed. No wonder I was so moody. I went back downstairs mumbling about men and women. Annie and Emily were also in the kitchen. Emily was still pissed off but she was calmer.

We sat in silence until minutes later the rest of the girls came in. one look at them and I knew they were just either mad or seriously pissed off. We went into the living room not talking and sat down. I knew it was a matter of time before one of us broke the silence.

We were all noisy and loud so we couldn't stand being quiet.

"Okay! Enough with this silence" rose said

"You're right! Even though we are mad at them don't let them ruin our day." I said

"Yea true, come on we have to go shopping!" Annie said.

We agreed and headed out into the car. I saw Jared but I refused to talk to him. I know it was a stupid reason to be mad at him but he was going to leave me alone! And beside I was very moody.

The girls had been quiet throughout the ride. They all looked deep in thought. I was seriously considering screaming at them. This was too quiet.

Finally! We reached the mall and we all got out. Many people turned to look at us. Most of them were boys.

"Why are they staring?" Annie asked.

"Because we are the hottest people around!" jasmine screamed. Almost immediately one of the boys that were watching us screamed "you got that right!" we laughed and went inside. We could still hear the cat calls.

We were still laughing when we sat down. We just wanted to talk a little bit before we shopped.

"See I told you!" jasmine said we rolled our eyes at her but I knew she was right. These girls were truly beautiful.

Jasmine was wearing a white dress that ended mid thigh, with some black heels and a black bag. It was simple yet beautiful. **[All outfits on profile!] **

Rose was wearing some white skinny jeans with flats and a blue long blouse. The blouse had a belt along the waist to help define her curves. She also had a white bag.

Emily was wearing a pair of boot cut jeans, a long sleeved red shirt with only one sleeve and a red bad with many zippers on it. She also wore peep toed red shoes.

Bree was more reserved. She only wore a pair of ripped up jeans converse with heels on them and a blue tank top. I liked her top it was crisscrossed in the back. She carried her wallet in her hand.

Annie was just wearing a blue dress with black flats and a beige bag. I swear she was one of the best looking pregnant women I have ever seen.

Oh and Bella. Her outfit was simple. Red shorts and a tank top that said 'I love my boyfriend' as for shoes she was just wearing some white sneakers.

We were very different in our styles but we all made it work. I was still in my jeans tank top and high heels. **[Outfits on profile!]**

Anyway, we were sitting down when Emily cleared her throat. "Why are all of you guys so serious?"

"Oh we just had a fight with our boys." Jasmine said in a sad voice. I knew how she felt. I was still feeling guilty for screaming at Jared.

"Ditto" Annie Emily and I said.

"Why are you all mad?" I asked. **[ AN: Okay I know all of you guys know why they are all mad and stuff, so I won't be writing it down. Sorry I just don't want to write. And I want to finish this chapter today so yea. Sorry]** they each told us why they were mad and we commented on a few parts.

"I don't know about you guys but I feel really guilty about screaming at Jacob. He didn't even do anything that bad." Bella said "besides it was my entire fault. I am just really moody because of my freaking period!" ha-ha I wanted to laugh and I am pretty sure my face was red from trying not to laugh. Most of the girls beside Emily, Annie and rose were trying as hard as I am.

"Okay what is you're problem?" Annie asked

"Oh nothing it's just that it's that time of the month for me too and that's why I screamed at Jared." Said once I calmed down. I knew I was silly for me to laugh but come on!

"Ditto" Bree, Bella, and jasmine said.

"Oh my god! That is just so random." Emily said. Speaking of Emily that reminded me

"Emily? Why was there a knife on the wall at home?" I knew I saw a knife there but what the hell was it doing there?

Emily groaned and sighed. "Oh I just got so mad at Sam because asked me why I was acting like a bitch. I just stopped thinking and I threw the knife at him. I feel so bad! I could have hurt him!" Emily burst out sobbing. Well I wouldn't feel bad! Besides why the hell would Sam call Emily a bitch?

"It's okay. He deserved it. He should have never called you a bitch." I said. I was too busy and concentrated on making Emily top crying I didn't even realize that rose stopped talking and froze.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Annie asked carefully.

"Yes, no, I don't know." She said. She was holding her stomach as if it was a life line.

"What's wrong are you hurting anywhere? Do we need to get you to the hospital?" Emily asked. She was way calmer and she was only worried about rose.

"No, no it's just normally, me and Bree always have our period exactly on the same time and I haven't gotten mine in over 2 months!" holy shit! We froze and rose counted again

Today was just full of surprises. What was next?

"Oh my god! Are you serious?! Okay we need to get to a drug store now!" I pulled Bella and we ran all the way to a pharmacy. We were halfway there when we saw the pack in the food store next to the pharmacy.

"Bella?!" I whispered we stopped running and hid near some dumpsters.

"Okay what do we do? We can't just go over there and risk them seeing us!"

"Why though?" she asked

"Oh yea we are just gong up to them and say 'oh yea we think Emily and rose might be pregnant so we need to buy a pregnancy test.'" I said sarcastically. I was always sarcastic when I was nervous. Bella glared at me and I apologized "sorry I get like that when I am nervous"

"Its okay, besides you right. What do you think we should do?" she asked. I looked around and found the perfect store. I poked her and pointed to the store.

"Oh yea!" she exclaimed "awesome!" I shushed her and looked to see if they heard us. Jacob just looked up and looked around.

"Okay we need to be quiet. Come on." We ducked and crawled all the way to the costume store.

Okay so we got our clothes dirty but it was all worth it.

** 10 minutes later**

Me and Bella walked out of the costume store. I was acting as the guy. I was wearing baggy clothes and a fake mustache. I was also wearing a blonde wig. Ha-ha I looked funny but I didn't care. Bella was wearing a blonde wig a lot of make up and clothes that were made from the 60's. We looked ridiculous but it was the best that the store had it was either the clothes form the 60's or a Viking suit.

I put my arm around her and started walking like a boy. She giggled but walked like one of those preppy girls from the movies. She moved her hips a lot and chewed her gum.

I took a look at the boys when we passed the store. They were comparing fruits while some were looking at vegetables with disgusted expressions. I laughed but shut up immediately when Seth looked out of the window.

Bella hit my side and we kept walking until we were inside the pharmacy store. We were receiving weird looks from people around us but we didn't care. Bella went straight to the tests and grabbed 6. 3 for each girl. We went to pay when Bella bumped into a man in a police uniform. He looked exactly like her.

Oh shit! Sorry!" Bella exclaimed. She forgot to use her fake voice.

The man recognized her. "Bella?! What are you doing her and why are you dressed like that? Are those pregnancy tests?!" He was shouting.

I looked over to see if anyone heard us. But to our bad luck the guys were passing the pharmacy when Bella's dad started screaming.

"Bella! The guys!" I said quietly

"Dad! Shh! Pretend you don't know us! We don't what the guys to find out! Please?" she begged. She was using her fake voice.

She pleaded with her eyes. He sighed but pretended he didn't know us.

"I am sorry ma'am thought you were someone else. Please forgive me. My mistake" damn! Bella's dad knew how to act. He tipped his hat and left to another isle. I waited 2 minutes before I looked back again. Thankfully they had left. I saw them in the corner of the other street.

I breathed a sigh of relief and Bella pulled me to her dad.

"Sorry dad, but I swear theses aren't for us. These are for Emily and rose." She said quickly. His eyes softened and he gave in.

"Okay I believe you. By the way you look very funny in that costume. You look like a bad version of Rosalie" he laughed and left.

"Okay let's pay for these and get the hell out of here." She said. We paid and ran all the way back to the mall. I swear I lost a pound with all the running I did today.

We reached the girls and handed them the bags. They squealed and ran away. I took off my mustache and the laughed at me.

"Oh my god! You guys look ridiculous!" rose said laughing

"Yea yea! We now but we didn't have any choice the boys were in the store next door. So we had to hide." I said

"Details!" they screamed and laughed

I told them our story about the costume store and Bella's dad and how the guys looked when they were in the store.

They were cracking up like hyenas. I laughed with them after a while.

After we calmed down I handed Emily and Rose the bag. "here." They took it and we all left to the bathroom. We followed them and stood looking at the mirrors

We waited and waited finally they came out of the stall and rose said "now we wait."

We waited 10 minutes before looking. Emily and rose were too scared to look so Bella looked.

"You guy's are…"

_**ALL OUTFITS OUR IN MY PROFILE!! **_**OKAY THNKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE SILLY AND FUN. FIND OUT WHAT THE GUYS WILL MAKE, AND WHAT DID Seth THINK WHEN H SAW OUT THE WINDOW?? ALSO IS Emily AND ROSE PREGANTE??? PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	31. authors note! important!

Sorry guys I wrote the next chapter and I read it over but it came all "blah!" so now I am re writing it. I promise to have it by the next two days. If not by tomorrow. Thanx for yer support. If any of ya have any questions just message me and I will answer it. I check all the review everyday so if y0u can't message me just write a comment and I will answer it.

Okay I know some of u guys are wondering

Here are the imprints

**Imprints **

Sam and Emily

Jared and Kim

Embry and Cynthia

Quil and Claire

Paul and Annie

Collin and Rose Mary

Jacob and Bella

Seth and Jasmine

Brady and Bree

_**The guy's ages:**_

Sam 21

Jared 19

Embry 17

Quil 17

Paul 19

Collin 17

Jacob 17

Seth 17

Brady 16

_**The girl's ages **_

Emily 20

Kim 18

Cynthia 5

Claire 4

Annie 18

Rose Mary 17

Bella 19

Jasmine 17

Bree 16

* * *

I know all the ages are really messed up but this just works better for my story.

Also Bella is no longer with Edward they realized they aren't for each other and now they are just friends. bella still keeps contact with the cullens. this will be important for the story.


	32. sry sry dont kill me! authors note! sry!

**_Hey guys I am so sorry!!! I want to write but I am using my friend's computer to write this. My computer crashed and I can't write. I am working on getting it fixed but it is gonna be like a week before I write again. I will make it up to yall" I will write the next 3 chapters and post them up together. I am sorry please forgive me!!!_**


	33. Chapter 33 burned!

_Last chapter:_

_We waited 10 minutes before looking. Emily and rose were too scared to look so Bella looked._

"_You guy's are…" _

----------------------------Jared's POV-----------------------------------

"Oh boy" Jacob said. He put his head on his hands and groaned.

"This is going to be hard. So what do you all suggest we do?" I asked. Mentally I started cursing myself for not going to that cooking class my mom wanted me to go when I was little.

"Pizza?" Seth asked

"No we've had that too many times and besides, it's Sunday so they will close early." Sam said shaking his head.

"Lets make rice or chicken. Maybe spaghetti" Brady suggested.

"Maybe. What about meat?" Sam asked.

"Lets make a BBQ it easy and that is one thing I do know how to make." Paul said

"Okay. Hey this is kind of easy." Collin said.

"Come on lets go to the super market." I said.

** At the super market. **

------------------------Seth POV.------------------------------------------

Okay currently me and the pack are in the food store. Honestly we have no idea what the hell we are doing. Ugh! Why would Sam piss Emily off the day of the bonfire? We all knew that if Emily is mad there will be no food!

And to make it worse jasmine is mad! Yeah, mad at me! Could you believe it? I didn't mean to scare the damn cat. It was ugly anyway!

Anyway I heard a crash and I dropped what I was holding. I ran toward the noise ad found Brady on the floor with what looked like oil, all over him. Ha-ha-ha what an idiot! I laughed at him and heard Paul and Jared talking

"You owe me 50!" Paul said.

"What are you guy's talking about?" I asked 'Ohh, was this a bet?' I wondered.

"Oh me and Paul made a bet to see which one of us would break something. I betted on Jacob and Collin. He betted on Brady and you. I lost!" Jared explained.

"Ha-ha… hey!" I said. "I never brake anything, well there was this one time when… never mind."

They laughed at me and I sulked over near the window. I was looking at some weird fruit thingies when the some of the pack came up to me

"What are you doing?" Brady asked

"Oh I was looking at these. What are these?" I said picking up a yellow ball.

"Oh I think that's one of those grape fruit thingies." Jacob said. He was right behind me.

I was about to scream when we heard a familiar voice yell "Oh yea! Awesome!" Jacob looked up but we couldn't see anything. I shrugged and went to find Sam.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked swinging my arms around. Ha-ha this was fun...

He looked at me oddly before looking back at the packages of meat. "What do you think is better these? Or these?" he asked holding up 2 different packages of meat.

"I don't know. What does Emily usually buy?" he had to remember, right?

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know. I never really checked.

"This is not working." I said

"Nope. It's a disaster. Go find Jacob. He might know something." He said

I left and went to Jacob. He was still by the window when I reached him. "Sam needs you."

"aight." He left but I stayed. I suddenly heard a giggle and I looked up. What the fuck?! There were 2 people walking by. One of them was a dude. He was wearing baggy clothes and he had a mustache. He also had his arm around a blonde girl. She was wearing clothes with a lot of flower prints on them. They looked like they came out form a 70's show. The girl had red lipstick and she swayed her hips a lot and took tiny steps. They had to be the oddest couple ever!

I looked more closely at them and I saw that the dude was wearing HIGH HEELS? They looked like he ones Kim had on this morning. Okay this was so weird. They stopped in the pharmacy. I was still looking after them when Jared came up to me.

"Hey we are leaving. We are going to ask your mom for some help." Jared said. He sniffed the air and shook his head

"What?" I asked

"Oh I just thought… never mind." Weird.

"Never mind lets just go" he pulled me out of the store. We walked until we were in front of the pharmacy when I heard chief swan shouting "Bella?! What are you doing here and why are you dressed like that? Are those pregnancy tests?!"

Jacob snapped his head over to the pharmacy and looked inside. The blond girl whispered something to chief swan and he nodded his head. He was looking at us.

"I am sorry ma'am thought you were someone else. Please forgive me. My mistake" he tipped his hat and went over to another isle.

"What was that?" Jacob asked.

"I have no idea." Sam said slowly

"Let's just go. This day keeps on getting weirder and weirder." Paul added.

"Yea come on we still need to figure out what we are making tonight." Brady said

We nodded at him and continued walking to my mom's house. This has officially been the weirdest day ever.

-------------------------------------Jared POV-----------------------------------

Kim. I miss her. Why was she mad? I didn't even do anything that bad! Ahh! I miss her a lot!

Who knew cooking was hard? It looks so easy. I never learned how to cook properly. I was always at Emily's when I wanted food. And if Emily couldn't make me food I went to my parent's house.

We were standing right in front of Sue's house. Seth opened the door and let himself in. the rest of the pack followed.

We reached the kitchen and found sue putting on a sweater and looking into her bag.

She looked up and jumped a foot in the air when she saw us. "Oh hey boy's what do you need?" she asked still recovering from shock.

"Hey mom, hey we need your help. The girls got mad and now we have to cook the food for tonight. So we need to you to help us." Seth said.

Her face turned from surprise to guilt "sorry honey but I have to go to the hospital then I have to go see Leah, some guy stapled his finger and now they need help getting it out." Sue said. Her eyes were apologetic and she looked sad about not being able to help us.

Her face suddenly brightened like if she had an idea. She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a notebook. "Here. This is a recipe book. All the instructions are there, I wrote it because I thought Leah would like to learn but since that husband of hers knows's how to cook, she doesn't even try."

Leah had gotten married 2 month's ago. After Sam had dumped her she had gone out to a bar. She met a guy named Dave. They hit it off and now they are married. Davie is a chef in Seattle. He works for a fancy restaurant. If Leah had phased I am pretty sure she would have imprinted on Dave. They revolve around each other. They truly are soul mates. Love is pouring from them when they look at each other. Seth had told me that Leah was having a baby. I am glad she is happy though.

"Thanks sue. We'll figure something out." Sam said. We all waved bye to her as she drove away.

"Okay well that wasn't much help. But these look pretty simple." Sam said scratching his head.

"Hey we can do this!" Paul said.

"Pauls right! We can do this I mean we turn into big dogs!" Sam said agreeing with Paul. We hollered and yelled all the way to Sam's house.

Once we got to Sam's house we got all of the ingredients to make chicken rice, cake brownies and Jell-O.

"Here is what we are going to do. Brady and Collin are going to make the rice. Paul Jared and I are in charge of making the desserts and Jacob and Seth are going to make chicken! We have 4 hours to do this! Work!" Sam said. We all ran to different directions and started working.

I walked over to the brownie boxes and read the directions. I then walked over to the fridge and looked for milk oil and eggs. I heard Collin and Brady scream at each other for burning something. I shook my head at them and made my way over to Paul and Sam.

"hey." I said

"Sup. Do you know where the measuring thingy is?" Paul asked

Sam nodded and tossed him the measuring cup. I looked closely at them and noticed they had flour stains all over them. The rest had either oil or water. Except Collin he had rice in his hair.

I chuckled under my breath and put all my concentration on the ingredients in front of me. I have to admit I was scared out of my mind when we had to cook, but now it didn't seem too hard.

**----------------** Hours later!!**---------------------------**

I plopped down in the couch. I was tired and hungry! It was almost time for the bonfire. Luckily we had all the food ready, all except the desserts. They were still in the oven baking. We all looked like shit! We were sweaty and had flour and oil all over ourselves.

I was so jealous right now of Embry and Quil because they only had to play nannies! Speaking of Quil and embry they came in the door with Cynthia and Claire. They had hats on them with pictures of animals in the front.

"YO!!" Quil and embry yelled. The sound echoed through the house. We ignored them and smiled when Cynthia and Claire waved at us and ran to the kitchen. We were silent until Quil asked "what the fuck happened to all of you?" I glared at him and stood up groaning.

"Imprints! That's what happened" Paul said

"Ohh" embry said. Quil and embry exchanged weird looks.

"What?" Seth asked. He was for once not smiling.

"Nothing" they said quickly. Too quickly.

We glared at them and they sighed knowing that they were going to have to tell us.

"We went to the mall because Cynthia and Claire were hungry and since it was the closest thing around we stopped at the food court. We bumped into the girls on our way out." Quil explained

"And?" I prodded

"They all looked happy but they all had tears in their eyes. It was the weirdest thing ever they ignored us and talked with Cynthia and Claire for a while. Kim asked us to tell Seth and Sam that Emily and rose needed to talk to you when they got back." Embry continued.

Sam and Seth were slightly nervous when their names were mentioned.

We stood quite for a while and then I turned my attention to the television. I miss Kim she was my world. I haven't spent that much time together since we had rescued them.

Minutes passed before I moved again. I sniffed and noticed something weird it smelled like something was burning. Cynthia and Claire screamed and ran out of the kitchen.

While embry and Quil chased after them we went to the kitchen to find fire. Flames were covering half of the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" I screamed Paul grabbed a bottle and poured it into the flames. The water inside the bottle only made it worse I looked closely and noticed that Sam had poured alcohol into the flames. I knocked the bottle away from Paul and screamed "you idiot! That was alcohol!" he looked at me apologetic.

Me being the idiot I am had knocked the bottle into the flames. It started making a weird noise like a whistle. Growing louder and louder. The bottle started shaking and Collin screamed "out everyone out!" we ran out side and threw ourselves into the ground.

I covered face by putting it in the ground. I heard a big "BOOM!" and looked up again.

The house was on fire! Everything. Everyone was silent except Cynthia and Claire who was crying. everyone seemed fine just shocked. We sat in the ground seeing the fire grow bigger and bigger. Burned pieces were falling out from the house onto the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar black van. The van stopped and the girls shuffled out looking up at the house with a shocked expression. They came closer and sat with us looking up at the house. We were silent for a while I heard the silence from a distance the noise was coming closer.

I wrapped my arms around Kim and sighed. All of the sudden a black burned piece of wood came flying out straight for Kim. Without thinking I jumped over Kim and stood protectively over her. I felt the piece of wood hit my back burning it a little. I looked down at her and noticed she had a fake mustache in her hair.

"What is this?" I said looking at her. Kim took it out of my hands and showed it to the girls who were looking at us. The looked at it and laughed. We found ourselves laughing with them.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me and looked at her lovingly.

"I am sorry" I whispered

"Me too. I over reacted and I want to apologize for it. I love you." she said

"I love you too." We stayed like that for a while until the firefighters came. The looked at us oddly and then hurried to put the fire out. We stood up and looked at the house again. After we explained what had happened to the cops they left and we were alone again.

"What happened here?" Emily finally asked. She loved her house and was sad to see it burned.

"It a long story. We will tell you later now let's go to the beach and take a walk." Sam said, Emily nodded and we were on our way to the beach. We were at least 40 feet away when the house gave a huge noise. We turned around and saw it fall down. The house broke down blowing ashes and dust at us. I sighed and turned back around. I was still holding Kim when she turned around and kissed me.

I sighed contently and whispered to no one in particular "this was the weirdest most tiring day of my life!" every one agreed with me as we made our way to the beach.

This is my life and I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**_SORRY, SORRY, SORRY I hope you liked it and well review thnx!!!! Oh and my computer is not working but my friend is letting me use her laptop!!!!_**


	34. 34 breaking the news XO

```````````````````````KIMS POV``````````````````````````````````````````

"You guys are pregnant!" I screamed Emily seemed happy but rose was just shocked.

"Rose?" Bella asked

"I ruined his life" she whispered. "It's my entire fault" she said

"What?" Emily asked

"I ruined his life! Now he is tied down to me. I have ruined his future" she said again louder.

"Rose please look at me. Look at me! Collin will be happy. He loves you and will help you. Don't feel like it's your fault. I am sure he will be exited and happy. You haven't ruined his life. You are making it." Bella said softly

"I am pregnant." She whispered "I am going to be a mom" she finally screamed. I guess Bella's word made sense to her. She touched her stomach and smiled. We congratulated them and ignored the weird looks people were giving us.

I heard a group of girls whisper "what whores they are excited over being pregnant" I was furious. I walked over to them said "what did you say?" my voice sounded deadly

Bree came over and took me away from her "ignore her. She is our schools slut. She enjoys making fun of people." I huffed but glared more at the slut. She tried to play it off but her eyes showed how scared she was.

"Ignore her" Emily said. I nodded but I was still fuming. I hated people like that they thought they were so superior.

I tried to forget about it by listening to Annie "Yay! I am not the only pregnant one anymore! Oh I have to warn you. Mood swings are horrible!" Emily and rose groaned but they were happy about being moms.

"You do know what this mean right?" I asked them they looked at me confused but Annie and I squealed at the same time "SHOPPING!" they laughed and picked up their bags. We laughed and went into a maternity store.

I looked through racks of clothed and found cute tops and pants. I looked for Emily Annie and rose's sizes and took them to the register.

I looked at the lady and saw that her name was "Jesse."

"Hi can I get these in different bags?" I asked her. She nodded and put Annie rose and Emily's clothes in different bags.

"You total is 94.54" I handed her my credit card and put the pin number "is there _anything_ else I can get you?" she asked. Holy shit! She fluttered her eye lashes at me and I backed away. I took the bags and said "um no thanks. Um bye." I said and I quickly left.

Annie came out laughing and scared the shit out of me

"Damn stop scaring me!" I shrieked and tried to calm my heart down.

"Sorry that was too damn funny" she laughed again and I groaned at her. I have noting against gay people but that was unexpected. "You should have seen your face!" she yelled

By now the girls came over to us. Annie explained what happen and they chuckled. Grr! Damn you Annie!

I pouted and Annie kissed my cheek "I am sorry. Please forgive me." I huffed but then remembered the cute outfits.

"Oh my god! I got you cute outfits!" I gave them their bag and they thanked me.

"Now let's get our shopping done! I need new jeans." Bree said happily. We went into a random store and looked through the racks.

** Hours later***

We walked into the food court and joined 2 tables together. We were carrying tons of bags. I had gotten basically a new wardrobe and clothes for both Jared and Cynthia. I had gotten Cynthia tons of dresses and skirts. And I got Jared shirts and pants.

"This is so heavy!" Annie complained

She dropped all of her bags onto the floor and looked at her receipts she had at least 17 in her hand.

I looked at mine and noticed I had spent like 1,894$ not bad considering all the things I had.

I heard a familiar voice scream "onions!" the voice was Cynthia's she hated onions with a passion.

I looked around and found Quil, Embry, Claire, and Cynthia walking toward the exit they had McDonald bags with them.

"Cynthia!" I screamed at the same time Emily called out for Claire

Quil and embry walked over to us and plopped down in some chairs.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked Cynthia. I thought they were at the zoo.

"We were hungy" Claire said. Aww! They were so adorable. They were holding hands and eating fries. We talked about the zoo for a while until the guys decided that it was time for them to go.

"We better get going" Quil said. We exchanged goodbyes and watched them leave.

Oh shit! I ran toward them and stopped them "wait!" I panted. I tried to catch my breath. "I need you to tell Collin and Sam that rose and Emily need to talk to them when we get back." I said while taking deep breaths. I put my hands on my knees and bend over "oh god I need to get in shape." I said taking deep breaths.

"Okay? Any way… we will tell them. Bye" embry said.

I waved them off and returned to the girls

"What was that all about?" Emily asked

"Oh nothing I needed to tell them something." I said hoping they would leave it at that

"Oh okay." She said, "Come on we were talking about going to buy some shoes." I nodded and she pulled my hand into a shoe store.

I squealed when I saw the perfect boots. These boots were knee high and they had wolf prints on them. They were truly beautiful. I looked at the price and grimaced. 195$ oh well these boots are worth it.

I grabbed them and went to the cash register. The lady looked at me and rolled her eyes 'what is her problem?' I thought to myself. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her. I put on a fake smile and went up to her. I handed her the boots and she looked at them and sighed. She put them in the bag and said "is that all?" she popped a bubble and looked at me. I nodded and paid for the shoes. I went outside and sat on a bench in front of the store.

I took of my heels and rubbed my feet. After a while high heels were a pain. I sighed sadly and thought about Jared. I missed him. I wasn't really mad at him. Stupid PMS! I leaned my head back and closed my eyes

I thought about my time with Robert and Jennifer. Where are they? Will they come back? When will they come back? I was pretty sure my face showed fear and stress because Bella's voice sounded concerned "Kim? Are you okay?"

I nodded and opened my eyes again "yea I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" she asked

"My real parents. They will come back. I can feel it." I said

"Oh. I know how you feel?" she said. How would she know?

"How would you know?" I asked. I don't know that much about Bella other than that she ran with vampires before she met Jake.

"One of them is hunting me. Her name is Victoria. She is after me that's the only reason why the Cullen's haven't left. They are protecting me from her." She explained. Oh I looked at her closely and saw tat she was holding her wrist. She was tracing a scar.

"Where did you get that?" I asked touching her scar. It was colder than the rest of her skin.

"One of them bit me a while ago." I gasped and wondered

"Then why aren't you one of them?" I knew very little about vampires but I did know that once they bit you, you became one of them.

"I was dating a Cullen his name was Edward. One day we were in a baseball clearing and 3 vampires came out of the woods. The leader wanted me and that caused a fight. The Cullen's ran me south and hid me in a hotel room. I got a call and James; the leader had told me that he had my mother. I of course fell into his trap. He met me in a ballet studio he said if I came that he would release my mom and take me instead. Once I realized that it was a trap I tried to escape but he was faster. Edward had came to rescue me but he was a little too late James had bit me and I was slowly turning. The Cullen's killed James and then Edward sucked the venom out of me like a rattle snake. I stayed human but I will have this scar for the rest of my life." She explained. Her eyes were far away. I could almost picture her in a ballet studio.

"Wow. So why exactly is this 'Victoria' after you?" I asked

"James was her mate. And of course she wants revenge. She knows that I am not with Edward anymore but she believes that I was the reason that James died so she want to kill me. Originally they were 3 of them James, Victoria, and Laurent. Laurent got killed by the wolves and that only got Victoria madder." She said looking at me.

"Damn!" I said awe struck. I didn't notice that the girls had come out and listened to Bella's story.

"Wow Bella. How come you didn't tell us before?" Bree asked

"I try and forget about It." she said.

"That's understandable. Come on lets head back to the boys. I want to be with Sam already" Emily said. We laughed at her and picked up our bags.

We walked outside and noticed it was getting dark. The group of boys that hollered at us this morning were still there. The came up to us and the blond one said

"Let us help you ladies" I have to admit he was cute but he had nothing on Jared.

"okay." I said they took our bags and I sighed in relief. I shook my arm and sighed. My arm hurt like a bitch. They stuffed our bags in the trunk and the things that didn't fit were thrown in front.

"Thank you for all your help. But we must be going" I said. He smiled at me and gave me a piece of paper.

"Call me if you need more help or you just need some one to talk to." He said in a whisper. He tried to sound seductively but failed miserably. I held in back laughter and got in the car. I waited until the rest of the girls got in before turning on the car.

We laughed for 3 minutes straight. "Oh god!" Bella squealed

"Call me if you need anything" Bree said mimicking him. Her voice was deep and rough; we laughed again and left the parking lot.

"That was funny." I said. We were on our way home and I was exited.

I turned on the radio and sang loudly to it. The song 'tell me what you want' from spice girls came on and I turned the radio all the way up

I started singing and the rest of the girls joined me:

_**Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.**_

_**If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine**_

_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha. **_

Our singing was cut short when we heard a huge BOOM coming from the house. I stopped the sound and looked in awe at the burning house.

"What in the world?" I sad in a whisper. The boys were outside sitting in front looking at the house. I stopped the car and got out. I went to sit by Jared and looked up. 'The house!' in thought. I loved this house what happened?

A million questions ran in my head the main one was 'what happened.'

All of the sudden a burning piece came out straight to me. I shrieked and Jared hovered above me. He grunted when the piece of wood came in contact with his back. I waited until he got off me so I could see his body and face. He looked fine he just had dust on him and ashes.

I looked back at Jared and got lost into his eyes. His eyes met mine but then turned to my hair he reached forward and took something out of it.

"Whats this?" he asked holding up the fake mustache. I took it form him and laughed. I looked around and everyone was looking at us.

I held up the mustache and the girls burst out laughing. Soon the boys laughed with us for what? I have no idea.

Jared wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered "I am sorry."

I nodded and said "me too. I over reacted and I want to apologize for it. I love you." I fought the urge to kiss him right then.

Emily finally spoke up "what happened?" sadness was in her voice.

Sam said something but I was too busy looking at Jared.

I found myself walking toward the beach with everyone else.

I sighed and looked out into the sunset. It was chilly outside and I shivered. Jared must of have noticed because he wrapped an arm around me bringing me closer to him.

"I love you" he said out of nowhere

"Me too. Forever and always" he leaned down and kissed me senseless.

He sat down in the sand and put me in between his legs. We were both facing the sunset when we heard Sam shout "a baby!?" I looked over and Sam lifted Emily up and twirled her around.

"What?" Jared asked

"Emily is pregnant and I am guessing she told Sam" I explained. Jared looked happy but there was something in his eyes 'longing?'

"Jared?" I asked. Nothing. I tried again "Jared?" nothing. I spoke louder "JARED?" I waited a bit. My patience was growing thin. I lifted my hand and waved it in front of him. "I swear Jared if you don't snap out of it I am going to smack you silly." I threatened

"Argh!" I brought my hand up and smacked him. "Ow! Owww!" I shrieked holding my hand. Damn that hurt! Jared thank god had finally snapped out of whatever daze he was in.

"Kim!" he screamed. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Oh my god lets go to the hospital!"

"Jared! Calm down! My hand just hurt! No hospitals!" I said "fuck Jared! I didn't know you had such a hard head" I said playfully.

He laughed at me and kissed my hand. "You know, the same thing happened to Bella with Jake. He kissed her; she punched him and broke her hand. It was funny." He said chuckling

I pouted "I wouldn't be laughing that must of hurt." He chuckled again and I stuck my tongue out at him. He leaned down and kissed my tongue.

"You have the littlest tongue I have ever seen." He said amused. I smirked and said "how many exactly have you seen?" he looked confused but answered anyway. "A couple Why?"

I tried not to laugh "were they from girls?" he tensed up and said "wow would you look at the time! It getting late we should see where you guys are staying tonight." He stood up and ignored my previous question. That made me curious. How many girlfriends has he had?

"Jared. How many gir…-" I was cut of by rose screaming.

"COLLIN! OH MY GOD!" I stood up and ran towards them. I felt Jared next to me.

When we reached them Collin was passed out and rose was crying

"Rose? What happened?" Emily asked. All of us were surrounding them

"I was telling him about-"

````````````````````````````**ROSE POV**````````````````````````

Collin and I were walking hand in hand. I was working up the nerve to tell him about the baby.

We were far enough that we couldn't hear the rest of the pack. We were near the forest. Collin stopped after a while.

"Rose I wanted to apologize for what happened this morning I didn't mean to be rude to your mom she just annoyed me because of what she said. I didn't want her to think I was controlling you. I am sorry I promise I will try and hold my temper in front of her." Collin said.

"It's okay. I wasn't really mad I was just shocked. My mom and I will have to talk because I wasn't happy that she accused you of begin controlling" I was going to have a talk with my mom when I got home.

"You're the best. I love you" he said he leaned down and kissed me. I stood on my tippy toes to get closer to him but I was too short. He picked him up so he wouldn't have to bend anymore.

I made up my mind I had to tell him now before I chickened out. "Collin we have to talk. Its important." I said against his lips.

He set me down on my feet and stared at me "about?"

I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. "Well, um…"

"Rose what ever it is just say it." he said.

"I- I am" I took a deep breath and blurted out "pregnant."

Collin froze and I stared at him 'I knew it he didn't want me anymore!' I thought

"Collin its okay you don't have to stay you can leave. No strings attached." I said in an empty voice. If Collin wanted to leave he could. I won't be mad at him.

"Collin?" I asked. He was still frozen I poked him and he just stood there. I poked him harder but all he did was fall back. He hit the floor with a thud.

"COLLIN! OH MY GOD!" was he okay? Oh my! I killed him.

I heard Emily and Kim near by I sniffed and noticed I was crying.

"Rose? What happened?" I heard Emily ask. I waited a couple of seconds before answering

"I was telling him about my situation and he just froze! I poked him but nothing happened, so I poked him harder and he just fell back wards! I think I killed him!" I was near hysterics. I was thinking of many ways to avoid not going to jail. My ideas involved hair dye and a name change.

````````````````````````````````````**KIMS! POV**```````````````````````````````````````

"I am going to jail! Maybe the police would count it as a passionate crime.

Oh no! I can't go to jail! Maybe if I change my name to ritzy and dye my hair pink. I think I am going to Colorado and work as a waiter in hooters!" Rose said crying.

I couldn't hold it in any longer I burst out laughing. "OH MY GOD HOOTERS? Is she serious?" I asked to no one in particular. Annie Bella and Emily were laughing with me and the rest were trying not to laugh at rose. Jared was silently laughing.

After my laughter had died down I went to rose "rose? Calm down maybe he just went in shock." She was still crying but she was calmer than before.

"Can you guys carry him back to the house?" I asked

"Baby? The house is burned down" Jared said

"Oh yea…" Emily cut me off and started to yell

"Would someone explain to me, what the hell happened to my house!?" Emily's face was flustered. "We were gone for 6 hours! How can you burn my house down! What is wrong with you all!?" she was really upset. That house meant more to her than all of us combined together. The guys were silent but Seth spoke up

"We knew you were still pissed off and we were making some thing for the bonfire that is now canceled for obvious reasons. But we wanted to surprise you guys. Please don't be mad at us!" Seth said and hid behind jasmine.

I looked at Jared and he nodded. Their intentions were sweet but still, how could they burn down a house!

I heard Emily whimpers I looked at her and Sam was hugging her telling her he was sorry. The only noise was Emily whimpering 'my house' every once in a while and rose's sobbing.

"We can discuss that later we need to worry about Collin he is still on the floor people!" I said

"Let's take him to my house. Its closer." Jared said. The guys took his feet and his hands and dragged him to Jared's house. Bree went to rose's side and helped her stand up.

"Come on sweetie. You need to rest and talk to Collin." Bree said softly pushing a piece of hair behind rose's ear.

Together they walked to Jared's house. Speaking of which I never went to Jared's house since we were always at Emily's house

"Where is Cynthia?" oh my god I have to be the worst sister ever! Was she okay? I panicked and looked around frantically.

"Calm down. They were with Quil and embry." Seth said

I jumped a foot in the air. Where had he come from?

He chuckled and then said "they are safe you know. They wouldn't let anything happen to them"

"I know that." I snapped "I was just thinking I was the worst sister ever. I had forgotten all about Cynthia. For all I know she could have died in the fire and I wouldn't notice. I am just like my parents" I said in a whisper. I fought the mental images of Cynthia in a hospital. Her little face burned.

I fell to the ground and put my arms around myself. I was just like my parents. I may not be evil but I was forgetting I had someone under my responsibility I was neglecting Cynthia.

I felt warm arms around me and I looked up at Jared.

"Kim. Babe what's wrong? Seth just called and said that you needed me" I didn't speak but just hid my face in his chest.

"Kim please speak to me"

"I am just like my parents. Or I am turning into them. I just remembered I had a sister. A sister that could have been dead in the fire. A sister who depends on me. Sure she has Emily and Sam but she is my responsibility." I whispered.

"You are not like them. Nor you ever will be. Cynthia is fine embry wouldn't ever let anyone hurt her." He all but growled.

"That's not the point! I should have remembered! The first thing on my mind should be Cynthia! I don't care that embry wouldn't let any harm come to her. I should have seen for myself that she was fine!" I screamed irritated at myself

"Yea but you know that Cynthia is safe! Maybe that's why you don't worry about her. She knows you love her! You never will be like your parents because you actually care for other people. Never think that you are like you parents because you aren't and I won't let you become like them" he said. I could feel his growls in his chest.

"Promise?" I asked

"I promise. I love you and will always be there for you. Now come on we need to get you dry." Dry? What is he talking about? I then noticed it was raining buckets. I was soaked to the bone.

"Oh well I am already wet. Hold on." We stood up and I stopped to take my shoes off. With the shoes on I was up to Jared's chin, without the shoes I only reached his chest.

I huffed and pouted "you need to stop growing" I said he laughed at me and I grumbled something about over grown dogs on steroids.

"You are just short. But I like you short. Because I can do this." He leaned down and kissed me. He lifted me up and put me on his shoulders.

I squealed and giggled. "I swear Jared in you drop me I wont kiss you for a month!" I threatened.

"Is that so?" he smirked. He took me off his shoulders and cradled me in his arms like a baby. He had a twinkle in his eyes and I gave him a warning look.

He let me go and I screamed. Before I hit the ground he picked me back up again.

"Jared!" I yelled. He just laughed and said "I wont ever let you fall, Kim. And if you fall I will be right there to catch you." I noticed the double meaning in his words and I kissed him.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem. Now come on and let's get you dry."

I must have fallen asleep on the way to his house but I didn't mind I knew Jared would be there to protect me and catch me if I fell.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

* * *

lolz thanks for everything XD (:

_**Hey sorry for being late. I promise to update sooner. My computer is fixed now so I can update sooner. Please review and thank you all for you support. – **_


	35. ohhh! kitty!

Last chapter:

I must have fallen asleep on the way to his house but I didn't mind I knew Jared would be there to protect me and catch me if I fell.

"A_CHOO!" I sneezed. Ugh! I feel like I was run over by a train. I groaned and sat up.

'What in the world?' I thought as I looked around me. There were socks, shirts, and apparently sponge bob boxers on the floor.

'Where was I?' I got out of bed and stopped. The room was spinning around. 'Oh god!' I clamped a hand over my mouth and ran to another room. Thankfully I went right to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and was violently sick.

Suddenly someone was holding my hair back. I tried to yell but all I did was throw up again. After I finished I took a deep breath and turned around and sighed in relief. Jared.

"Thank you, Jared." I moaned.

He nodded but his eyes were concerned and full of love. "Are you okay?" he asked his voice made me comfort him.

"Yea…" I said wanting to comfort him. But my stomach had other ideas. I coughed and leaned over the toilet.

"Yea sureeee your fine" he said sarcastically. "No seriously I think you caught the flu going around. Come on." He lifted me up and carried me back to where I woke up.

"Where am I?" I asked once he put me on the bed.

"My house. Emily, Sam, Cynthia, and Claire are in the other room." He said. He took out a big sweater out of the closet and brought it to me.

"Change into this. It's warmer and you look like you're freezing." He tossed me the sweater and leaned down to pick up some sweat pants off the floor.

"I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead and left the room.

I sighed and put on the sweater. He was right; these were warmer. I shivered and sneezed again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move in a pile of clothes. I looked at it warily. I got out of bed slowly and went to the pile of clothes.

I bend down and sat on my knees. I reached forward and heard a soft purr. I started going thought the clothes throwing them behind me until I touched something soft. I took the last piece of clothing away only to reveal a small gray kitten.

I picked it up and held it in front of me. It was adorable! It had soft blue eyes and the fur was gray with white on its belly. It was chubby which only made it more adorable.

I meowed softly before touching my nose with its paw. I held it close to my chest and carried it back to the bed.

Her fur was soft and she was calm. I laid down and she stood up on its legs and walked over to me. I giggled as she climbed on top of me she walked around a bit before settling down near my neck. I stroked her fur and watched her. She started playing with my hair.

Jared had come back and smiled when he saw the grey kitty. The kitty turned around at Jared's noise. She looked at him and jumped up and waited eagerly at the end of the bed. Jared chuckled and picked her up.

"Hey cutie! Where ya been?" the kitty only meowed and moved her little legs around. Jared smiled and put her down. The kitty walked over to me and continued playing with my hair.

"Where did you find her? Here I brought you some tea and chicken soup. Oh and Emily said to tell you that she hopes you feel better" he said and Set down the plate and cup that I didn't even notice he had.

"thanks." I croaked. I took a sip of the tea and felt instant relief. "Jared! How could you leave this cute thing under piles and piles of clothes?" I shook my head at him and played with the kitty.

"Sorry! I've just been so busy lately and well I forgot about her." he looked really ashamed of himself. He picked up the kitty and spoke to it. "You forgive me don't you?" the kitty only turned his head around and looked another way. "Oh come on! Do you forgive me?" he pleaded again. The kitty meowed and looked at Jared almost if she understood. She sniggled into his big hands and purred.

"Aww" I said but ended up coughing. I took another sip of the tea and asked "what is her name?"

"She doesn't have a name. A couple of weeks ago I found her in the woods. She has been living with me since then. The guys thought it was stupid that I had a cat but she was just too adorable to let her in the forest." He said

"That's nice. She is the cutest thing I have seen. I find it kind of weird that since your like a dog or wolf that you have a cat as a pet." I said.

He chuckled and gave me my soup. After several tongue burns I managed to finish my soup.

I felt better just a head ache and my stomach was doing flips. "Let's go down stairs. I need to move around." Jared looked like he was about to argue but one glare from me convinced him otherwise.

"alright." He sighed in surrender and I smiled to myself. I took the yawning kitty and held her close to my chest. We started descending the stairs when the stairs got blurry; I leaned forward and lost my balance. I started falling and managed to scrape my arm on the rail. Jared cached me right when my head was 2 inches above the floor.

"Kim! Oh my god! Are you okay? I knew this was a bad idea! This is all my fault." Once he put me on my feet again I turned around and grabbed his face.

"Jared! This is none of your fault! It is not your fault that I am sick, it is not your fault that I tripped, and now stop blaming yourself for everything bad that happens." I said. I wanted him to understand that sometimes he can't help that I get hurt.

"but-…" he started to say.

"No buts!" I yelled. Then I softened my voice. "Jared, I want you to understand that sometimes you won't be able to stop me from getting hurt. You've been acting like this ever since me and Annie came back. This need's to stop. Don't blame you for everything" I said stroking his face.

"Don't you see? If I would have made sure that you would have gotten safely to Emily's house then you wouldn't have disappeared for 6 months and 3 days. You would have been here with me and we would have been happy. But since I didn't do that you disappeared and I was worrying everyday about what had happened to you! I didn't know if you were dead or if you were okay, or even if you had eaten! Kim it was my entire fault!" he whispered and fell to his knees.

He had tears down his face but his eyes looked frustrated and angry at someone. His expression broke my heart into millions of pieces

"Jared. That is behind us. And it was never your fault. They would have found me one way or another. Besides I am glad that you weren't there because you could have gotten hurt. You know, when I was away, the only thing that kept me sane was knowing you were safe. Jared I need you to promise me something." I said. He had to be happy. No matter what.

"What ever you need." He said solemnly

"If… if something happens to me, I need you to promise me that you are going to move on and be happy with someone else."

"I can't be happy with someone else that isn't you. You are my life! We are both halves of a soul without you I am noting." He whispered his voice was full of fear.

"Please just promise me that you will be happy with someone else" I pleaded

He sighed but said "only if you promise me the same thing, if something ever happens to me I want you to be happy"

"Jared…" no way could I live without him. I needed him like I need air!

"See, it's not easy to promise something like that" he said looking at me. "How about this, we don't go anywhere and fight for each other, no matter what. We stay together in this world and the next." I was sobbing silently

"deal." I said and stuck my hand out. He looked at it for a second then took my hand and yanked me forward, since he was still on the floor he brought me down with him.

We rolled over until he was on top of me. Our lips almost touching until some one screamed "MY EYES! AHHH!" I looked up and saw embry covering his eyes looking disgusted.

"Shut up!" I grumbled. Jared got up and helped me on my feet. I coughed again and felt dizzy but I didn't let it show. I picked up the kitty that was now on the top stair looking down,

I walked at a slower pace than Jared but he didn't mind. Once we reached the kitchen I plopped down in a chair. I put the kitty down and t walked somewhere else.

"Morning" I said. Emily was cooking Sam was reading the news paper, Cynthia was looking at her food, embry was watching Cynthia, Claire was in Quil's lap poking her pancake and Jared was just staring at me.

"What are today's plans?" I asked Emily as I walked over to a bottle of Tylenol. Thank god Jared had the bottle near the microwave, this way I could get it myself instead of asking him because then he would worry even more.

"Oh we are going to the house; or what was left of it thanks to these buffoons." She grumbled. She still sounded bitter about her house being burned down. I don't blame her, hell! I would be kicking their ass right now.

"By the way we need to build a new house. Buying one would be out of the question considering we don't need neighbors wondering about giant wolves in front of the house." I said mostly to myself

"She is right; I will go to the store to buy all the things necessary." Sam said wiping his mouth after drinking milk.

"Can I go with you?" I asked. I had a plan and I was going to get my way whether he liked it or not.

"Oh… okay, I guess" he said. He was looking at me like I had grown 4 heads.

"Cool. When are we going?" I asked him, I felt Jared look at me but I refused to look at him. I can already imagine what he had to say 'Kim you're sick you are staying here even if I have to lock you in the room.' Ugh I can almost hear him.

"Tomorrow, I think."

"Okay" I watched as he went over to Emily and wrap his arm around Emily, he looked almost afraid to touch her stomach. I couldn't help but imagine me pregnant with Jared's child. She would have her dad's brown eyes, our dark skin, my black hair, Jared's personality. She would be beautiful, and a complete daddy's girl.

"Kim" I heard Jared's voice but I was too caught up in my fantasy.

"Hmm?" I sighed.

"We are going back to the house to see if there was anything we can rescue. Are you feeling good enough to come or would you like to stay here?" he sounded excited at the second option.

I felt bad for disappointing him but I couldn't sit still even if my life depended on it. "I am going; it was also my house you know." It truly was like my home. But it only felt at home when Jared was there with me.

I heard him sigh and grumble about stubborn sick girlfriends. I laughed at him but kissed his cheek.

"Emily? Where did we put the bags from yesterday?" I am sure I had something in there that would help me today.

"Bella took them to her house so we have to go to her house." She said looking through her bag. We still had on our clothes from yesterday. Well, except for me I had Jared's clothes.

"Oh okay, well I am ready whenever." I said to her.

"We will leave in 3 minutes. Cynthia Claire? Come on we need to get to Bella's house." She called. The girls hopped down from their chairs and ran to the car, I turned around to say good bye to Jared.

"See you in a little bit." I said and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful and try no to do much. You were sick this morning." He warned me

I rolled my eyes and said "okay dad. Bye guys!" I said to the rest of the pack who were watching TV.

I walked over to the car and helped Emily strap Cynthia and Claire in. "hey girls, how did you guys sleep?" I asked them trying to figure out which seat belt belonged to them.

"Good, but embry snores a lot." I laughed at Cynthia

"He does?" I asked her.

"Yea he went…" she made a huge noise and I laughed

"Okay kiddy's come on lets go." I closed the door and sat in the passenger's seat. I waited patiently for Emily to come inside.

Emily huffed and turned on the car. "Emily, what's wrong?" I asked her usually Emily would be bouncy and happy but now she looked sad and a little mad.

"I am just upset that a bunch of werewolves let my house burned down and now we have to build a new one. I mean how does that even happen? Seriously! I just feel like pushing them off a cliff or beating them with a pan! Don't forget that they also had Cynthia and Claire with them and they could have been harmed!" as Emily spoke she pressed her foot down the gas petal. I looked at the speed-o-meter and saw she was going 70mph and the number was going higher

Thankfully Lapush and Forks were small enough that we didn't have to spend more than 10 minutes in the car. I looked at Claire and Cynthia; they were playing with each other not noticing the speed we were going. I held onto my seat and almost cried in relive when Emily pulled up to house.

'_This must be Bella's house'_ I thought as I looked around, I saw a bright yellow Porsche in front.

Emily took a glance at it and shook her head at it, then she looked at me sympathetically I gave her a puzzled look and took Cynthia's hand. We walked over to the front door and knocked.

"I'll get it!" a voice that sounded like bells shouted form the house.

When the door opened I almost fainted

"Hi I am…"

* * *

SORRY!!! DON'T KILL ME!! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING SOONER!!! OMG!! SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! _**okkay now can some one help me??? okkay my friend has a problem... she was supposed to get married in 3 day's but her fiance found her "working"... she works as a stripper but she dosent allow people to touch her... she is just there as entertainment... okkay anyway her fiance came in and found her.... any advice?? the wedding got canceled but she doesn't know if she has to explain and apologize or.... be mad at him because he wasnt supposed to be in a stripper club... what should she doo????? **_umm please review and once again sorry... imma upload things faster.. i swear!!!


	36. voting! it up to you all

**Well… in the last chapter I asked you guys for advice and some one requested that I told my opinion… my opinion is that both of them shouldn't even get married because obviously both of them have to trust each other enough to tell each other everything… first of all Brianna [my friend] shouldn't of kept 'her working as a stripper' hidden because no matter what 'karma will bite you in the ass'… and Jonathan [the guy] shouldn't even been in a stripper club with only 3 days to his wedding… personally I think both of them are at fault because they both have secrets and are too afraid to tell each other… I love them both very much but I think it's not a good idea that they should get married…. Thanks for the messages and advice we really appreciate it….**

_**

* * *

**_

**Please and thank you **

**please vote on who you want to come in the story please and thank you the poll is on my profile  
**


	37. suprise! tears!

_Last chapter:_

"_I'll get it!" a voice that sounded like bells shouted form the house. _

_When the door opened I almost fainted _

"_Hi I am…" _

"Hi I am… are you okay?" he had a look of concentration on his face. I was too busy remembering all those months of pain.

_**************flash back***************_

"_What did I tell you?" Robert screamed at me. He picked me up and threw me into a wall. I yelped in pain. The wall gave a sickening crack as I collided with it. _

_I whimpered in pain. He smirked and came over to me; Annie was in the corner watching with tears in her eyes. The 3__rd__ day that we've been in this hell hole, I made her promise me that no matter what she wouldn't try and stop them, whenever they hurt me. _

_Robert kneeled down and grabbed me by the hair. I refused to make a sound. In a deadly tone he whispers "what did I tell you?" I said nothing and this only made him madder. _

_He smacked me twice and said "well it seems like I am going to have to refresh your memory." he picked me up and turned me around so my back was facing him. I felt his breath on my shoulder. _

"_Never ever Disrespect me again. I would have thought that you parents taught you manners, kimmie. What would your parents think of you?" he said tauntingly. _

_Me, being a sarcastic bitch answered "well I don't know why don't you ask them?"_

_He sighed and I felt his hands go into fists. He let me fall to the ground. "You always have to be difficult don't you?" he kicked me and I heard Annie whimper. "Time to teach you a lesson about respecting your elders."_

_My whole body was stiff and it hurt to even breathe. Ugh I seriously need to shut up. I flinched away when he raised his fist. I closed my eyes as soon as I felt his hand collide with my cheek. Once, twice, 5 times, he hit me over and over. I could feel the blood in my teeth. _

_Robert stopped and looked at me with disgust. I spit in his face. His red eyes turned black as soon as he smelled blood. _

_I felt him stop breathing. "This isn't over" he said before he ran out of the room. I fell to the ground and Annie came over to me. _

"_Kim! Oh my god! Are you okay?" she asked I laughed without humor "okay that was a stupid question." She scolded herself. _

"_What ever they do never ever try and help. Okay?" I asked between deep breaths. I winced as Annie helped me over to the bed. Stupid idiotic vampires! _

"_Annie?" I asked _

"_Yea? What do you need?" she said as she leaned over me._

"_I hate vampires" I said she sighed and said "me too Kim, me too." _

_True to his word Robert came back 3 days later. He beat me again this time he was careful not to spill blood. Shit this was only a week after we've been here. I hope Jared comes soon!_

_*************** End of flash-back***************_

"Bella!" the vampire called. He had bronze hair which meant that he was Edward.

Surprisingly I wasn't as panicked. Bella trusted him and for god sake she even went out with him! I knew he wouldn't hurt me but I still didn't like vampires.

Bella came soon after he called her. "What do…Oh hey Emily. Kim I think you need to sit down." She said. Then she turned to Edward.

"I think its best that I leave. Bye Bella. And Kim?" I turned around completely wary. "Not all of us are like that." With that he turned around. His face was once of hatred and sympathy.

I felt my hands shaking and I sat down. 'Deep breaths Kim' I thought to myself. I heard a car but I didn't lift my head up.

"Kim sweetie? Come on you need to get inside. Come on honey." I heard Annie's voice call my name but I was too concentrated on not having a panic attack.

'Calm' I reminded myself over and over again. I didn't know how long I stayed like that. It might have been hours maybe seconds. Jared. I need Jared.

"Jared?" I called out. My voice sounded strange and full of fright. "Jared." I repeated his name

"Kim please." Annie pleaded again.

"Jared." I repeated. Someone sighed and started to dial a phone number. I only caught parts of the conversation

_Emily_

"_Hey Sam is Jared there?" _**pause**_"Kim need's him." _**pause**_ "No she need's him now…" _**Pause**_ "Yes but…"_**pause**_ "Edward was here. We arrived just as soon as he was about to leave…."_** pause**_ "Yes … well she is just sitting here. She won't talk or move…" _**pause**_ "THE HELL WITH THE HOUSE! Sam SEND Jared NOW! ...my baby need's Jared…"_**pause**_ "Okay how far away is he?"_** pause**_ "Okay tell him to come to Bella's house" _**pause**_ "I love you too… see you in a little bit."_

Emily snapped her phone shut and came over to me.

"Kim, honey Jared is on his way. Baby please come inside. It's freezing out here." She tried to move me but I wouldn't… no _couldn't _move. "Baby?" Emily's motherly voice called out. She was like the mother I didn't have. Hey voice was full of love and concern.

"Kim?" her voice brought tears to my eyes. My tears fell and she just hugged me closer to her. I was scared: scared for Cynthia, Annie, Jared, Bella; I was scared for everyone around me. Scared of everything.

****************EDWARD POV*******************

_{This is when Kim was remembering what happened.}_

I was disgusted. How can someone be that cruel to their own daughter? Kim's thoughts were shifty it was too confusing.

She looked like she was going to panic and all I could do was stare at her. 'What is wrong with me?' I thought to myself

"Bella!" I called out. She came down the stairs soon after.

"What do… hey Emily." She said then she focused n Kim "Kim I think you need to sit down." Bella's chocolate eyes looked concerned for her friend.

"I think it's best if I leave. Bye Bella." I kissed her forehead and left. I was still shocked and disgusted. "Kim?" I called out "not all of us are like that." I said. This was just a reminder that Bella did the right thing and chose Jacob.

I got in the Porsche and left. When I reached the Cullen house I got out. I was thinking about Kim's thoughts that I didn't even notice Rosalie.

"Hey. Went to see Bella?" she asked even though she knew the answer. Bella and Rosalie became friends when Bella choose Jacob. I knew Rosalie didn't want this life for Bella.

I felt the need to thank her. "Thanks Rosalie."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Thank you for never wanting this life for Bella. You were right all along." Her face was once of confusion and sympathy.

"What brought all this along?" she asked. Rosalie was known for asking things straight out.

I told her all about Kim and her thoughts and past. When I finished Rosalie had a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Son of a…" she started to say but Esme cut her off

"Rosalie! Language!" I would have laughed but this was just too… to well retarded and gross.

"It's okay Esme. This time I agree with Rosalie's choice of words." Esme was confused and I told her everything I told Rosalie.

"holy shit!" Esme blurted out. She gasped as soon as the words left her mouth.

I heard Emmett laugh somewhere in the house.

"Yea. That's what I thought!" Rosalie said

"This is just too horrible. How can someone do that?" Esme said. I knew how she felt about abuse. Esme continued to rant and curse for 20 minutes before she finally calmed down, with the help of jasper.

"The bad thing is that this isn't over. Kim's dad will come back," I said

"Well we are just going to have to do something about that. Now wont we?" Esme said with determination. She went of somewhere and I felt sympathy for who ever crossed her. Esme never gets mad but if she does watch out.

I knew Esme will start to track Kim's father.

*******************Sam's POV*****************

I looked around me and sighed the house was completely ruined. Nothing survived. I had just sent Jared Paul and Jacob to rent a trash can _**[a/n you know one of those big ones that people use if they have a lot of trash] **_they had left 20 minutes ago when my phone rang.

**Sam----**_ Emily_

"**Hello" **

"_Hey Sam is Jared there?" _

"**No he left to the store. Why?"**

"_Kim need's him." _

"**He can be there in like 2 hours"** I said calculating the time in my head.

"_No she need's him now…"_

"**Well he's not here. And he won't be back for a while. **

"_Yes but…"_

"**Emily he will be there in a little while… what's wrong?" **

"_Edward was here. We arrived just as soon as he was about to leave…."_

"_**How is Kim? Is she okay?" **_

"_Yes … well she is just sitting here. She won't talk or move…"_

"_**I will tell Jared to go over when he comes back. He went to buy some things for the house." **_

"_THE HELL WITH THE HOUSE! Sam SEND Jared NOW! ...my baby need's Jared…"_

"_**Okay I will call him right now." **_

"_Okay how far away is he?"_

"_**About 20 minutes away." **_

"_Okay tell him to come to Bella's house"_

"**Okay I will. I love you"**

"_I love you too… see you in a little bit."_

I closed the phone and dialed Jared's number.

**Sam---**_ Jared_

_Hello?_

**Jared I need you to come back**

_Why?_

**Because Kim needs you right now**

_What happened? Is she hurt?_

**Well not exactly **

_What happened?_

**She saw Edward when she went to Bella's house. Emily says she won't talk or move. She only calls your name. **

_Okay I'll be there as fast as I can_

**Okay go to Bella's house. **

_Bye Sam_

**See you there.**

I ended the call and told everyone to go home

Kim was my family; my daughter. I got in my car and waved at the guys as I left.

I sped all the way to Bella's house.

As soon as I opened the door I was hit with vampire scent. I don't know how Jacob stands it.

I saw Kim and the girls sitting on the porch. Kim was still, shivering and her eyes were glossy like if she wasn't there.

I walked over to the girls and stood next to Emily who was holding Kim.

"Can you move her to the living room?" Emily asked me. I nodded and tried to pick her up but Kim flinched away from me. I glanced at Emily who was looking at Kim with a heartbreaking expression in her eyes.

I tried again. But Kim flinched away and brought her knees up to her chest as if it would protect her form everything,

"I can't move her. Just bring a blanket and cover her with it." I said never taking my eyes off Kim.

Bella went inside and brought out a blanket. She gave it to Emily and Emily put it around Kim. Kim didn't flinch away from Emily instead she clung to Emily like if her life depended from it.

I hated seeing Kim like this. She looked so afraid and helpless. Not at all like the girl who talked back to me jokingly. She looked fragile.

Soon Jared came and jumped out before the car stopped. "Kim!" he yelled.

"Jared" she whispered so soft I could barely hear it.

"Oh Kim." Jared wrapped his arm around her; she leaned into his touch and began to cry.

I looked at everyone else and said "come on lets give them some privacy." They nodded and quietly left one by one.

"Come on Emily. Let's go to Jacob's house." She nodded and took Cynthia's and claries hands. They were inside totally oblivious to everything. We got in the car and I turned around to look at Cynthia. She was looking at Kim. A single tear fell from her eyes which led me to believe Cynthia understood more that anyone gave her credit.

* * *

tell me what u guys think please review!


	38. major brakdowns! and dougnuts

_**Last chapter: =o**_

"_**Come on Emily. Let's go to Jacob's house." She nodded and took Cynthia's and claries hands. They were inside totally oblivious to everything. We got in the car and I turned around to look at Cynthia. She was looking at Kim. A single tear fell from her eyes which led me to believe Cynthia understood more that anyone gave her credit. **_

Kim's P.O.V.

"_Jared. I need Jared. Where's Jared?"_ I looked around and saw everyone staring at me. _"What were they staring at? Sam was here. What was he doing here?" I thought to myself_

He reached out to me but all of the sudden Sam wasn't Sam, he was Robert, I shrunk away from him. He was going to hurt me. I cried out and looked around. Suddenly Robert wasn't here, it was just the girls and Sam. I was so confused.

I saw Sam talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying. His lips moved but I couldn't hear anything. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Bella leave. _"Where are you going?"_ I wanted to ask but no matter what, I couldn't say anything.

Soon Bella came back with a blanket. She handed it to Emily. Emily moved closer to me; it was like everything was going in slow motion. One second it was Emily, the next it was Jennifer.

I was about to cry but, I looked closely and I saw Emily again. I let my tears loose and held onto Emily. Emily was nice, kind, and most importantly nothing like Jennifer. Emily has a heart beat, Emily was motherly, and Emily was the only thing that I could trust right

I cried and cried. I just wanted Jared. I want… no… _need_ Jared.

I didn't notice that I was speaking until Emily said in my ear "shh... Jared's coming, he's on his way. He's coming" her voice sounded sad. She shouldn't be sad.

I stayed like that for minutes maybe seconds until I heard a voice. A voice that brought comfort, safety, and love.

"Kim!" Jared yelled.

"Jared" I whispered in relief. Jared would protect me. I slowly let go of Emily and waited for Jared.

Warm arm were wrapped around me. I hid my head in Jared's chest and cried. All those months of misery and pain were coming back. My mind was replaying everything that happened. The beatings, the crying, the pleading, everything.

"Talk to me baby." Jared said. I shook my head and tried to stop crying.

"Kim." he pleaded. The wind around us picked up. Making my hair go wild.

"I am scared" I said after a while. He took my face in his hands and made me look at him.

"Why are you scared?" he asked looking in my eyes. I didn't answer; I just looked at him and shivered. I was cold well not literary but I felt empty and cold.

"Come on lets get you out of the cold." I didn't say anything as he picked me up and went to his car. He opened the door and put me inside; he ran all the way to the driver seat and started up the heat.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. Mentally I was scolding my self; I caused Jared unnecessary pain and hurt.

Lost in thought I didn't notice when we reached Jared's house. He opened his door and ran all the way to mine. He picked me up and ran into the house. I noticed no one was here.

We, well he walked all the way upstairs while I just stayed in his arms and whimpered.

Once we reached his room he set me on the bed and sat in front of me. "Okay Kim, what is wrong? I can't fix it if I don't know what is wrong. Please just tell me! Talk to me!" he pleaded. His eyes showed pain, sadness and more pain.

"I am cold." I whispered. He was about to get up but I stopped him "I am cold and scared. I keep seeing them; every time someone comes up to me I see them. Today when Sam tried to touch me I saw _him_, when Emily came close to me I saw _her_, I don't know what's real anymore." I told him as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Kim you aren't in danger, I won't ever let them near you. I won't let anything hurt you." his voice had a promise in it. I tried to believe him but I had this feeling I couldn't shake away. Something bad was going to happen; something really bad.

"I know you won't" I said touching his warm face with my fingertips. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes; he grabbed my hand with his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. He frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked him; I didn't like to see him frowning.

"You are too cold." He said "here move over." He took his shoes off and climbed into the bed. He spread his arms out and motioned for me to go to him. I uncurled myself and went over to Jared. He was warm and I was cold. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed into my hair.

I drew a shaky breath and willed myself to calm down "its okay, _we're okay._" He repeat

"I wonder if I will ever get past everything" I murmured, not wanting to break the comforting silence.

"I will help you. Everyone here will help you" suddenly he got on his elbows and looked at me, "how about we go somewhere this weekend? Just you and me?" he proposed.

I thought about it and it seemed like a good idea to me. "But where?" I asked him, he had this mischievous grin on his face and I automatically thought of all the things we could get into.

"One word baby; Vegas." He laughed at my expression; which I am sure it was confused and happy both at the same time. "You know, I've always wanted to go to Vegas and get drunk."

"It could be a good idea, a distraction of sorts, so it's settled this weekend we go to Vegas!" I squealed, forgetting everything. It felt good to be happy and worry free, I pushed all the fears and memory to the back of my head hoping to forget.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed when I saw the time. It was 6:00 pm.

"What?" Jared had jumped and looked around for any danger.

"I am late! So, so, late! Jared!" I was screaming and running down stairs at the same time. Jared just followed me. I could tell he was alert, nervous, and confused.

"Kim! What is going on?" he asked once I stopped.

"Sorry for scaring you but I am late for a meeting. Can you come with me?" I asked his looking through my purse for keys and my wallet.

"Yea but where are we going?" he asked more calm

"Ahh! Do you have your keys? No time! I need you to drive to Seattle, I'll explain on the way." He didn't ask any questions just followed me to his car {pic on profile} and jumped inside.

Once we closed the doors we put on our seat belts and I said "step on it! We need to get there before 7:30." The tires squealed as we hit the road, we passed some of the pack and girls on out way, they looked surprised and confused, well, I couldn't blame them we were going over 90mph. I waved but they were soon out of sight.

"Okay now where are we going?" Jared asked once we got to the highway.

"We have to go meet a person in a restaurant called 'Agostino's Restaurant' it's Italian. I have a surprise for Emily and Sam." Jared didn't ask anything else he just focused on getting there.

************* ************** at the restaurant************ ***************

We got to Seattle by 7 and now we were entering the parking lot of the restaurant. I have to admit it was a very fancy place. We got out and I noticed that we weren't exactly dressed exactly for this restaurant but I didn't care. I was still wearing Jared's clothes and Jared was just wearing some blue jeans and a tight t-shirt. "Okay here we go." I said quietly.

I took Jared's hand and we went in. people were giving us weird looks but we didn't care. I reached the podium and a lady with bright red hair was there as a hostess. "Hello, welcome to Agostino's, do you have reservations?" I noticed she was looking only at Jared. I cleared my throat and snapped my fingers in front of her.

She snapped out of her daze and glared at me. I gave her a sweet innocent smile and said in a baby voice "we are here to meet Mr. Ortega" she rolled her eyes at me but looked down at her paper. "Ah yes, Ms. Crownwell and who is this?" she motioned to Jared. I cleared my throat and said "that is none of you concern… can you just please lead us to Mr. Ortega?" I hated when people flirt with Jared. It annoyed me.

The hostess just huffed and led us to a table where a man was sitting drinking some whine. "Thank you." I said just to tick her off. Once she went away Jared squeezed my hand. "Hey are you alright?" he asked trying to repress laughter. "Yea. Don't you dare laugh at me" I warned him. He cleared his throat and said "wouldn't dream of it." DAMN HIM! He had always found it funny that I would get jealous.

We walked over to the table and sat down. "So this is the famous Ms. Crownwell?" the man said. "Just Kim. And this is my boyfriend Jared." I said while smiling. "What a pleasure to meet you both. Please call me Charles." We shook hands. "Would you like anything to eat?" before we could respond he called over a waitress. "Just some water, thank you" I said and Jared ordered some root beer.

I looked around and noticed that this place was really old. They had very old pictures and objects around; the room was only lit by candles. Once we got our drinks I took a sip and cleared my throat. "Well, what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Charles said before I could say anything. "Well, I've heard you build houses, correct?" he nodded.

"How fast can you get a house done?" I sensed Jared looking at me but I just looked at Charles. "It depends on how big the house is, and mostly the weather." Charles said after a while of thinking about it. "Well the house should be pretty big, it has to have a big kitchen, lots of space. This house is going to be a gift for someone very close to me," "Well we would have to make a sketch of the house, contract workers, buy materials, decide on many things, if the house is like a mansion then it should be done in almost 10-16 weeks…."

We talked for 3 hours deciding on things, like money, size, blueprints, Jared was commenting on things once in a while. "Well this should be easy. Why don't you come down to my office so we can finalize everything and work on a schedule." Charles said after he put everything away. He had brought mostly everything we would need.

"That should be fine just call me on when we can come down and we'll be there." I said, we stood up and shook hands "It was a pleasure meeting you both; I hope to see you soon." He said and gave us his card. "Thank you." we said good bye and left the restaurant. It was slightly chilly outside so Jared wrapped his arm around me to keep me warm. "Why didn't you tell me anything about this?" Jared asked once we got in the car. "I couldn't because everyone would listen.

I had to make up a lie to get away for a little while and make the appointment. Then with the whole incident in the afternoon it was impossible for me to inform you. I am sorry." Mentally I shuddered by just remembering the fear and confusion I felt this afternoon. "It's okay, don't feel bad. I was just wondering." He said while smiling softly at me.

Then he changed the subject. "When should we tell them that we are going to Vegas?" damn! I could already hear Annie's scream. "I don't know. But we could always not tell them and send them an email when we are in Vegas." I said hoping he might for once agree with me. But sadly he just laughed and shook his head at me. "Not this time, babe. We are going to have to tell them, besides I have to patrol today at 3 so its not like they wont see it in my mind." Okay, the whole I-can-read-you-mind-whenever-I-turn-into-a-big-furry-wolf-thing is getting on my nerves. That's why I would hate having to be a wolf. There is no privacy, everyone can just read what's on you mind.  
I wonder how Jared stands it.

Anyway, I pouted and sighed. "Well this sucks." I said. "Why are you so hesitant on telling them?" Jared asked curiously. I looked out the window and saw trees and cars; I hadn't even noticed we had been leaving until now. "Well, for starters, I can already hear Annie letting out a big squeal, and I could see the girl's reactions, also they might think we are going to get married if we get wasted. Bree and rose have a big imagination." I told him as a matter of fact. "You know I would of never thought my life would be this crazy" he said in a tone that kind of sounded kind of surprised but happy at the same time. "What do you mean?" I hope he wasn't getting sick of me. Concern washed through me. I had possible theories on what he meant in my head.

I went rigid but slowly calmed down. "Well 3 years ago if someone would have told me that I would of turned into a wolf, imprinted on the most beautiful person on earth and that 3 of my pack brothers would be having little cubs, I would have sent them to a mental hospital. My life has taken twist and turns that I would have never expected, but I am happy that everything has happened the way it has." I smiled and thought the same thing; my life has been shit before I met Jared. I would have smacked or even killed someone if they told me that my life was going to be pain free. "Your right but I am glad I met you, I love you and I hope that never changes." I told him as I stroked his arm.

"As I love you" I would be crying if I had not seen the best sign ever. "Jared can we stop at Dunking Doughnuts?" in return he just laughed and pulled over. I got out the car and practically ran inside. Jared followed at his own pace which was too slow for me. I was jumping in frustration. "Jaredddd" I whined, the guy at the register snickered. "Come onnnnn!" Jared laughed but hurried.

"Hello my name is Timmy how can I help you?" he asked both of us. Timmy was cute; he was white with blonde hair and bright green eyes. He looked like a little kid in a teenage body. "Hey I am Kim, and this is Jared. Can we have a dozen of chocolate glazed doughnuts?" I asked but then I heard Jared's stomach growl. "Make that 2 dozens." I looked at Jared and he just smiled. "No problem, anything else?" Timmy asked "Hmm… well can I have cappuccino? And what would you like Jared?" I asked while looking up at the menu "Just a black coffee." He said while making a noise and grumbling about milk not being good enough for coffee.

"So 2 dozen of chocolate glazed doughnuts and 1 cappuccino and a black coffee?" Timmy rounded it up. And I nodded. "Coming right up." I took out my wallet but Jared beat me to it. He took out his credit card and paid before I could even argue. He saw the look I was giving me and said "as long as you're with me you won't have to pay for anything." I huffed but thanked him.

We didn't have to wait long but we did talk with Timmy for a little while. We asked him where he went to school and if he liked working in dunking doughnuts. When we got our order Timmy said "nice meeting you too, I hope to see you soon." We smiled and said goodbye. We walked outside and I was just too busy thinking about the doughnuts I was holding to notice the puddle of water. Once I stepped on it I cursed like a sailor. "Well shit! This sucks ass!" I said while Jared just laughed a little and lifted me up in his arms. I squealed. "Jared! Put me down!" I shrieked "Nope sorry babe, you are going to hurt yourself if I don't carry you so I won't take any chances." He all but said. I just gave him a look that said 'that-didn't-even-make-sense!'

"That didn't make any sense!" I said to him when we reached the car.

"Of course it didn't" I hated when he did that. He got me all confused and grumpy by wondering what he meant.

"Just come on lets get home." I got in the car and jumped when Jared was beside me. He was sometimes too slow but then he would also be too fast. I laughed at myself and took out a doughnut.

I held it up like treasure. Jared was looking at me with amusement in his eyes. I swear I could hear bells ringing in the background. He started the car and eased into the highway. Before I knew it I had already finished 4 doughnuts.

We stepped out of the car and I was still eating a doughnut. I laughed when Jared slammed his head on the top of the car.

I walked up to the house and opened it. I wasn't surprised that it wasn't locked. No one in Lapush ever used locks.

I got inside and I looked back outside to wait for Jared. Suddenly the lights turned on and I froze, very slowly I turned around and saw the pack and Annie in front of me.

No one said anything until Annie said "how is it that you still look like a 6 year old when you eat doughnuts?" I straightened back and relaxed. I just chuckled at Annie; ever since I was little I always got messy when I ate doughnuts. I am pretty sure I had chocolate all over my face.

"Hehehe" I chuckled nervously I swallowed and just offered a doughnut to Annie. She laughed and took it only saying "if I get fatter than I already am I will kill you."

"You would have to catch me for that." I grinned at her and she narrowed her eyes

"One day Kim, one day." Was all she said before she sat down in the couch.

* * *

hey major writers block! sorry! i will get better! there is going to be a mystery pov! sorry again and please comment! =]


	39. bay came! died?

_Kim's POV_

_Last chapter:_

"_Hehehe" I chuckled nervously I swallowed and just offered a doughnut to Annie. She laughed and took it only saying "if I get fatter than I already am I will kill you." _

"_You would have to catch me for that." I grinned at her and she narrowed her eyes _

"_One day Kim, one day." Was all she said before she sat down in the couch _

_

* * *

_

I smiled at Annie and kissed her cheek. She knew I was playing but I wanted to make sure she wasn't mad. I looked at Annie and saw that she glowed. Her skin was beautiful, and her eyes held happiness and love. Her stomach was huge! Her stomach looked ready to blow! It wouldn't be much longer until she had the baby.

I sat down in front of Annie, still chewing my doughnuts. I noticed that sometimes she would clench her fist and take a deep breath. She would also hold her stomach for a little while and then relax. Then she would look around to see if anyone saw. She was worrying me, at first I thought it was only the baby kicking but after an hour I noticed that she was in actual pain.

I was about to get up when she doubled over 'probably in pain' but then she let out a scream and clutched the bottom of her stomach.

Paul was with her in a flash he grabbed her hand and spoke to her "baby what's wrong?"

"I think its time." Was all she managed to get out before letting out another scream. Emily came running inside; she took a look at Annie and ran upstairs. 'Where the hell was she going?' I thought.

The pack looked nervous and slightly scared, mean who wouldn't? A baby was about to be born and Annie was yelling all types of things to everyone.

My heart was pounding so hard. Paul picked Annie up and ran to his car, which I barely noticed was parked in front of Jared's truck.

"Jared! Move the car!" Paul screamed while he put Annie in the back seat. I ran to Annie and got in the car beside her.

"Take deep breaths Annie, it will help." I told her. I ran my hand through her hair; a habit I picked up from when we were kidnapped.

"Kim, Kim it hurts." She moaned. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just blurted out.

"Then you should have kept your legs closed." I clamped my hand over my mouth and waited for Annie to snap at me. I sighed in relive when Annie laughed.

"Oh Kim, your funny." She laughed again but it was cut short when another contraction hit her.

Annie squeezed my hand as hard as she could. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. Crap this girl had a strong grip.

Thank god that we reached the hospital soon. Paul was driving like crazy.

I got out the way for Paul to lift Annie out of the car. We [meaning Paul and me] ran inside.

A nurse saw us and started yelling out orders. Soon we got a wheel chair and Paul lowered Annie into it.

"Kim! Kim come with me, only you." Annie gasped.

"What?" I asked her. I wasn't sure if I would be able to go in there.

"I only want you." Annie panted. "Only you." she said. I nodded my head at her and gave a reassuring smile at Paul. He relaxed a little knowing that I would be with Annie and I wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

A nurse pushed Annie in a direction and I just followed. Annie was still griping my hand. I think it was permanently damaged. We got settled in a room and waited for the doctor.

While we waited I started to talk to Annie hoping it would help ease her pain. "Why only me?" I wonder why she didn't want Paul here.

"Because I don't want anyone to see me in pain. Especially Paul. Besides you have been with me through most of this pregnancy, so you will be the first one to see him or her." she explained.

I sniffled and tried to keep myself form crying. "Thank you. So? Have you thought of any names?" I asked her.

"Well no not really. We weren't expecting the baby to come for at least another month." Annie looked a little worried.

"Hey, I won't let anything happen to the baby. I promise you that." I said to her firmly.

"Kim?" she asked hesitantly

"Yea?"

"Promise me something" she said while looking at the floor.

"Anything"

"Promise me… promise me that if anything goes wrong you have to keep my baby alive. No matter what. If there is a situation where you have to choose between me and my baby I want you to keep my baby safe." Annie's words shocked me. She looked almost sure that something bad would happen.

"Annie I… well I…" I couldn't even speak.

"Kim promise me that." Her eyes were one of pain and pleading.

"I… I promise." I said. I held her hand and wiped her tears out. The room looked creepy. Like if an omen was here. I shivered. This room was creepy.

The door opened and a lady with red hair came in. her blue eyes were warm and kind.

"Well hello. My name is Doctor Ochoa. It looks like we are ready to have a baby." She checked Annie and shook her head.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Yes… well no not really but the baby is in the wrong position. We are going to have to fix the baby's position. But it will be painful for her." she said motioning to Annie.

"Do whatever you need just make sure my baby is safe and healthy." Annie said.

"Very well" The doctor said. She started getting out tools and started to work on Annie. Annie screamed and trashed in pain. I was holding my breath and trying to keep Annie calm,

"Annie come on look at me. Just look at me." I said to her. She had tears in her eyes. She screamed and screamed. I was crying silently from seeing her in pain.

"Remember your promise." She said before she blacked out. I froze and saw her body come limp. The doctor screamed for nurses. I was just starting at Annie in shock. My heart was pounding so loud it was the only thing I could hear. The nursed pushed me out of the way. I looked at Annie. I could almost see her life draining away form her.

"Annie!" I screamed while running at her side. "Come on you have to live! For Paul! For you baby! For me! Come on Annie! Breath!" I yelled at her. I heard a baby's cry. I looked over and saw a beautiful baby come out. She was the same tan color as Annie. With Pauls eyes and nose. And a little puff of hair drenched in blood.

The doctor gave the baby to a nurse and the nurse took her away. I was still looking at Annie she was pale and she wasn't moving.

The doctor tried to shock Annie's heart to try and restart it. She tried once and nothing. Twice and still nothing. I heard them say that this was the final shock they could do.

'_Come on Annie please! You have to live! Annie!'_ I tried to scream at her. To make her listen to me. _'Please'_ I begged to no one.

Everything was going in slow motion. I saw everything clearly. Everything was going painfully slow. I closed my eyes and prayed. To who? I didn't know. '_If there is anyone up there please save Annie. I've had a crappy child hood and Annie was always with me. Don't take away my sister please!_' I prayed silently. Seconds later I heard a gasp and then I heard sighs of relief throughout the room.

I opened my eyes and saw Annie looking at me. She only said 4 words "is the baby safe?" I nodded and she smiled. But she fell back into a slumber. I wondered how long I stood there not moving. I only saw Annie and her moving shoulders meaning that she was breathing.

"She should be fine. I think the problem was that she had too much stress on her and along with the pain inflicted; I think it was too much for her. But she is stable now." The doctor said. But she looked at Annie in sadness.

"Is there anything I should know?" I asked her. My eyes taking in her sadness.

"Well we had to cut through some things while fixing the baby's position. I don't think it is possible for her to have kids anymore. Its sad but it was necessary to keep her alive."

The doctor said

I nodded at her and asked "is the baby okay?"

The doctor smiled. "Yea she is perfectly fine. She was lucky enough to survive. She had the umbilical cord around her. I am surprise that well she didn't choke on it. It's a miracle." DR. Ochoa said with amazement.

"She?" I asked smiling

"A beautiful baby girl. Her mother will be proud." She said and checked her watch. "Well I must be going. Goodbye." I shook her hand and watched her leave.

Annie started to wake up then. "What was it?" she asked me. Annie looked better. Her color had returned.

"a beautiful baby girl. She is the splitting image of you and Paul." I said. Right after I said it a nurse came in holding a pink bundle. The baby was whimpering.

"Here's you mommy." The nurse cooed at the baby. The baby only whimpered.

"congratulations." The nurse said before leaving. Annie was holding the baby and she had tears of happiness coming form her eyes.

"She is beautiful/"

"Truly she is. Do you want me to get Paul?" I asked her.

"Yes, please and thank you" she said. She looked up at me. "Thank you for everything, but can we not tell Paul anything about me almost dying? It would only cause him pain." I nodded at her and left the room/.

I was too shocked to notice where I was walking. Finally I reached the waiting room and saw everyone her; the pack and the imprints. They stood up as soon as I came in.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Can I see her? Has she had the baby?" Paul asked frantically.

I smiled trying to hide my shock-ness at today's events. "Yea she had a beautiful baby girl. And yes you can see her. Her room is 423A." Paul ran all the way down the hall way.

I shook my head and sat down feeling exhausted. "Are you okay?" Bella asked. I nodded and smiled.

"You should see the baby! She is beautiful!" I gushed. The imprints ran to me and asked me to tell them all the details. I could see the pack cheering something about the packs first cub. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jared look at me in confusion.

After a very long talk with the girls I walked over to Jared.

"Are you okay? And don't say you're fine. I know you better than that." He said while sitting me on his lap.

"I'll tell you later. I am tired" I yawned and cuddled into his warmth ness. "Mmm" I moaned and fell asleep. Today was just crazy and I was still shaken over seeing Annie dead. Even if it was only for a couple of seconds. I felt tired, scared, and sad.

_**Well tell me what you think…. If anyone has any name suggestions please email me of comment. Please reviw =p**_


	40. pauls baby girls

_Last chapter:_

"_I'll tell you later. I am tired" I yawned and cuddled into his warmth ness. "Mmm" I moaned and fell asleep. Today was just crazy and I was still shaken over seeing Annie dead. Even if it was only for a couple of seconds. I felt tired, scared, and sad. _

Pauls POV.

{starting when they are in the car.}

Oh shit! Crap! Fuck! Okay Annie is having the baby, Kim is trying to soothe her and I am freaking out!

I drove to the hospital like if the devil was chasing me right out of hell. I stomped on the brakes and turned of the car. I ran all the way to help Annie out of the car. I picked her up and ran inside. I kissed her forehead and told her everything would be all right.

A nurse brought up a wheelchair and I lowered Annie into it.

"Kim I want you to come with me. Only you." Annie said. What! No! I was about to protest but no sound came out of my mouth. After a few words the nurse came back and pushed Annie into a room.

My heart was pounding fast but I made no noise. I don't even think I moved until Jared came and put his hand over my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay man. Kim won't let anything happen to her." Jared told me. I knew that, those two were inseparable. Kim was like Annie's overprotective sister in many ways.

"I know it's just… well I have a feeling that something is going to go wrong. Its just this weird feeling inside me." I told him. My heart was aching like if Annie was in danger.

"its just probably the stress and nerves. She'll be fine" he spoke calmly. I nodded at him and tried to shake off the feeling.

"The pack is on its way. They just said they would meet us here." Jared tried to make conversation. But I think he could see how nervous I was. "Come on lets go outside for little bit." Maybe I just needed fresh air.

I agreed and we walked outside. The pain in my chest was growing slowly. We made it outside and surprisingly no one was out here.

Suddenly I stopped, my heart was on fire. I could feel heart struggling to keep beating. "Annie" I breathed. Something was wrong very wrong.

"Paul! What's wrong?" Jared was trying to make me react anyway. I clutched my chest and said to Jared

"Something is wrong with Annie. Something very wrong." Jared pulled me up from the floor and dragged me back inside.

I felt shocks going through me like if I was being electrocuted. Slowly the bad feeling went away. But I was still nervous, scared, and frustrated because I didn't know anything about Annie.

"Wait! I am okay now. I just need to sit down." We walked to the waiting room and I plopped down in a chair. Soon after the pack came running in. the girls looked half tired half excited.

"Hey how are you?" Emily asked. She came over to me and I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"fine. Just nervous." I told her, I was almost sure that whatever danger Annie was in had left.

We waited and waited until finally Kim had come out looking scared, and grossed out. She fixed her expression as soon as she saw us. She put on a happy smile.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Has she had the baby?" I asked her as fast as I could.

"Yea she is okay and she did have the baby. It's an adorable baby girl. She is beautiful." Kim said automatically. "Annie wants you to go in there. Her room is 423A" I didn't wait for anything else. I ran to Annie's room.

"420A, 421A," I counted out loud until I reached 423A. I dint even knock I just went in there. I sighed in relief when I saw Annie with our baby girl. Kim was right! She was adorable; she looked half like Annie and half like me.

Annie smiled and motioned me to go over to her. "Shh… she just went to sleep. Isn't she perfect?" Annie whispered. Her eyes glazed over when she saw the baby.

"Yea she is. She is just perfect; just like you." I said/ these were my baby girls. My life.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yea just sore and tired. It was All worth it though." She said. I kissed their forehead and sighed in contentment. My life has just gotten even better that I already was.

I made a vow right there that I would always keep them safe and give them whatever they wanted.

"You want me to send anyone in?" I asked her after a while

"Yea, first the girls." She told me Smiling.

"Be right back." I kissed my baby girl and then kissed the mother of my child.

I went out the door and smiled. This was the best day of my life. Oh crap! I still have to tell Annie's parents.

I reached the waiting room and they waited foe me to say something. I was sure I still had a stupid smile on my face.

"she wants to see the girls." I said. The girls ran but gave me congratulations before they left.

"so? How does it feel to be a dad?" Sam asked

"perfect." I told him giving him a man hug.

"what are you going to do when she grows up and has to date?" Brady asked/

"I will probably have a gun by then, so I wouldn't worry that much." I said laughing. I imagined me shooting at a teenager.

The pack laughed with me. I sighed when I realized what I had to do

"what's wrong?" Jacob asked

"I have to call 'the in-law's'" I said making air quotations. They gasped dramatically and laughed again at me.

"See you in a little bit." I told them. I went down the hall and pulled out my phone. I dialed the number and waited for them to pick up.

Annie's mom picked up. "Hello?"

"yea its Paul" I told her emotionless

"what do you want!" she said. She had gone from kind and sweet to an evil bitch.

"Just wanted to inform you that Annie had the baby"

"Oh well why would I care?" she said.

"She is your daughter! How can you not care?" I yelled at her. she was so… so bitchy!

"She stopped being my daughter the day she ruined her life."

"Whatever. I just thought you would have some time to visit your granddaughter. But I guess not. You know what? I am glad you won't be a part of her life because she won't have to suffer because of you."

"how dare you speak to me like that!" she screeched. Ugh she was seriously getting on my nerves.

"I am just plain sick of you. You think you are so superior to everyone else. Just think for a second. I hope you don't realize that you made a mistake when Annie and MY daughter won't speak to you anymore." I hung up and took a deep breath. Calm.

I am glad that I won't have to put up with her anymore. The only reason I was polite to her before was because of Annie but not anymore.

I walked back to the pack and they noticed I was pissed off.

"How did it go?" Seth asked.

"How do you think?" I snapped "they think that they are so superior to everyone else."

"its going top be alright. They will probably regret it in the future but that will be their mistake."

"Yea your right. I just hope it won't cause Annie too much pain." They gave me reassuring glances.

"I will go see my two favorite girls." I said standing up. I smiled again just thinking about it. they were and will always be my favorite girls.

MY GIRLS.

**_Please review :}_**


	41. AN SORY

**_hey guys soory... next chaper going up june 23,_**

**_sorry =]_**


	42. vegas here we come!

Clothes? Check.

Toothbrush? Check.

Credit card? Check.

Car? Check.

Food for the trip? Check.

Jared? Not here!

I was mentally checking off things in my head. Today was the day; the day that me and Jared were going to Vegas. I had no idea what we were going to do when we got there, but the whole idea of the trip was to just have fun and forget about everything.

The pack was okay with us leaving for a while, and the girls were happy that I was finally becoming myself again. Annie was pissed, but then again she was depressed. I was worried but then the doctor had explained the whole 'Postpartum Depression' he had given her some pills.

Andrea Alina West. Was a little over a week old and yet she had the whole pack wrapped around her little finger.

She was adorable, the girls joked that she would be a heart breaker when she grew up. Paul didn't take to well to that, he had thrown a bitch fit saying that if any boy came within a 10 feet radius of Andréa he would personally kill him.

"Hey Kim, do you know were my keys are?" Jared's voice brought me out of cloud nine.

"Last time they were on top of the refrigerator. Look for them there" I told him. Ever since the house caught on fire I had been living with Jared. Emily Sam and Cynthia had moved with Billy [Jacobs's dad] he had a lot of space considering Jacob had moved in with embry and Quil. Claire had to go home and Cynthia missed her play mate.

Living with Jared had its ups and downs. The ups were that I got to see him a lot more but the downs were that we both were very frustrated. I wanted to move onto the next step in our relationship but Jared seems hesitant.

"Thanks honey!" he called. I heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. I tried to close the suitcase but I had too many things inside. I grunted, I pulled, I sighed, I even sat on it but no luck either I needed to gain weight or make muscle.

I heard a chuckle and turned around. "What are you doing Kim?" he asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

I ignored his question. "What is the most fattening thing in this house?"

"Well only chips and diet coke."

"Why, I thought we had more junk food." Where did all our junk food go?

"Because you wanted to keep a 'healthy' diet, you threw away all our junk food." He made air quotes around healthy

"Oh yea" I had continued seeing my therapist over the last week. She had encouraged me to eat healthy. Even though I didn't feel the need to upchuck my food anymore she thought it would help. "Well can you get me some?"

"Sure but why?" I could tell he was confused by the way his eyebrows were set.

"Because, I need to gain weight. No need for explanations. Go, go, go!" I ushered him out the door and tried to close the suitcase again. Almost immediately Jared was back with some flaming hot cheetos and a 2 liter diet coke.

I sat on top of the suitcase again and motioned for him to give me the stuff. He just shrugged and gave me them, he then proceeded to sit on the floor.

"Can I ask why you are sitting on top of a suitcase eating junk?"

"Because-_swallow-_ I need to gain-_swallow-_ weight to be able- _swallow_- close the suitcase." I told him in between swallows and sips of coke.

He laughed and said "I could help you know, besides I don't think that eating chips and coke helps right now."

I shook my head fervently. "Nope"

"Why?" he asked exasperated. Hehe I liked it when I got Jared frustrated. It was funny.

"Because when you phase, Jacob Quil and Embry will know that I depend on you for strength." 2 days ago Jacob Quil and embry had pissed me off by saying that I was weak and that I needed Jared for strong things. I knew it was childish and true but I wasn't going to admit it.

"Ahh" he said as soon as he remembered. He had always said that I was hard headed.

I took a moment to look at him. His hair was longer and shabby. His eyes only held love and tenderness. His body was oh my god, to die for. I was lucky to have him.

"I am…going to finish packing." He gave me a kiss and left me to squish my suitcase closed.

About 30 minutes later I screamed out loud.

"VICTORY!" I made a little victory dance. I felt so happy, but my grin disappeared as soon as I realized that I had gone through 3 big bags of Cheetos and 2 2liter cokes.

"Ahh greattt!" I groaned.

"what's wrong?" I jumped and shrieked at the sound of Jared's voice.

"Jesus Jared! Damn, you need to have a bell tied around you." I said. Damn wolf gene.

He laughed and smiled at me "you love me anyway." He gloated.

"Lucky you" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He chuckled twice and said "someone wants you" he passed me the gray little kitty _**[Ps. I can't remember if I named the kitty so I am gonna call her muffins.] **_

"Hey muffins. How are ya?" muffins meowed and put both her paws on top of my nose.

"That good huh?" I asked in a baby voice. She meowed again and I put her down.

I picked up [more like dragged] the suitcase and put it by the door.

"Jared lets go to bed. Tomorrow is gonna be a fun day."

"hell yea it will. I cant wait to get to Vegas." Jared said. He took his pants of leaving him in only his boxers. I almost fainted on the sight.

"I know me too. I wonder what we will do or say." I mussed, I had a feeling that we were going to do something crazy.

"probably something stupid. But who cares it is going to go with the whole forget-about-everything-while-were-in-Vegas-having-fun-with-beer thing.

"Hmm" I sighed. My eyelids were getting heavy. "I love you. no matter what happens."

"me too Kim, me too." I closed my eyes dreaming about our adventure.

**********************************-Next day-***********************************

"Jared! Where are the keys!" I shrieked. This was it. All we needed was to give the kitty to Emily and Sam.

"I got them. Relax. Everything will go great." He had his hands in my shoulders. I automatically relaxed.

"Ok. Now we have to leave before something happens." I said.

*******************************-With Emily-***********************************

"Bye Cynthia, I will see you soon. Be good okay?" I said after hugging everyone.

"Yes kimmie." I next moved onto Emily.

"Bye Emily thanks for taking care of muffins."

"Its no problem Kim, she is adorable." She caressed muffins cheek.

"Bye guys see you later" Jared said. "Come on Kim we have to go."

I moved backwards and waved "bye guys" the guys just called out things like 'use protection' and 'don't get arrested'

I rolled my eyes and closed the car door. "Are you ready?" Jared asked

"Yes. Now we have an adventure. No matter what we do or say lets try to not get arrested." I said, we better not get arrested

"I'll try" okay were soo going to get arrested.

"Off to Vegas!" I yelled. He leaned over and kissed me.

"Vegas!" he said.

Life could not get better.

***************************************-On the road. -******************************************

"Jareeeeeed! I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Now? It's like the 3rd time we've stopped,"

"Yes now! Come on pull over." We had been on the road for almost 16 hours. We were like half an hour away form Vegas.

"ok." He pulled over at a gas station and I ran to the ladies room.

-After the bathroom-

Ohh thank god! That was close. I knew I shouldn't have had that drinking contest with Jacob right before we left.

I washed my hands and wiped them with some toilet paper.

I walked back outside and was momentarily blinded by the sun. I blinked a couple of times before continuing.

When I reached the car Jared asked

"Done?"

"Yea. Do we need anything else from here?" I said looking at the store.

"No I already filled up the car."

"Mkk then I guess we better get going." We got in the car again and Jared started the truck.

Like 25 minutes later Jared spoke again "are you ready?"

"Ohh yea!" I was jumping in anticipation.

"Well then here we are!"

**_Well here you go…. Thanks for reading_**

**_I don't own anything_**

**_Umm please review_**

**_Thanks =]_**


	43. drama in paradise!

_Last chapter!_

_Like 25 minutes later Jared spoke again "are you ready?"_

"_Ohh yea!" I was jumping in anticipation._

"_Well then here we are!"_

Flashing lights, casinos, people, cars, hotels, everything!

My eyes widened in awe. This was the best sensation ever. My stomach was doing flips. I could almost feel Jared's excitement.

"I can't believe it. We are actually here! Oh my gosh Jared!" I squealed.

"I know Kim. You ready for the best weekend of our lives?" he asked. He ran a hand through his shabby hair. I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

I cleared my throat and went back to looking. "Yea I am! Come on lets find a hotel."

We drove around for about 10 minutes until Jared finally found a beautiful hotel. It had fountains in front and lights from all different colors. Plus there was a casino in the hotel so we didn't have to go anywhere. I couldn't wait to go sightseeing

Jared pulled up in front and a dude [you now the ones that take your car] came and opened my door.

"May I help you?" he asked in a thick French accent. I was about to say no thanks but Jared beat me to it.

"That's okay, I got It." he held out his hand and pulled me against him. I smiled and we walked together to the front desk where a brunette was filing her nails.

"Hello, like, my name is, like, Cindy. And like how can I help you?" god her annoying voice irritated me. She was also chewing gum while talking. I didn't like the way she looked at Jared.

"Yea, like we need like a room to like sleep in." I said mimicking her voice. 'Cindy' just rolled her eyes.

"Of course like it'll be just like a minute." She said. She typed something's into her computer and then said "like what are you're like names?" of course she only spoke to Jared.

Jared answered that one "Mr. and Mrs_. [I forgot does Jared have a last name? please tell me if he does =D thanks]"_

"So are you two like a thing?" Cindy asked

"Yes we are." I answered rudely. This lady was getting on my nerves. She leaned forward so we could all see her cleavage.

She typed a couple of more things in the computer and asked us to sign some paper and she needed to run Jared's credit card.

Finally after 2 minutes she said "you're like all set. Thank you for like choosing our hotel." She smiled a fake smile and winked one last time at Jared before she went back to file her nails.

I huffed and Jared just chuckled and followed me. He wrapped his arms around me "you know I like it when you're jealous." He kissed my forehead and smiled at me.

"Your mine and mine only. Cindy can just stuff it." I sighed and rested my head against his chest.

"Forever and always." He said solemnly. "Now come on lets get ready for the best weekend of our lives." I laughed and followed him to the elevator. Surprisingly this hotel didn't play the original boring elevator song instead the music was up beat.

****in the room****

OMJ! This room was awesome! It had a hot tube, large bed, awesome view, and a plasma TV! [Pic on profile!]

I laid in the huge bed while Jared showered.

This was awesome! They had chocolates, internet, and food. This was the best!

I looked out the window while Jared came out of the shower. The view was breathtaking. Lights, music, people were everywhere

I couldn't wait to hit the streets…I didn't hear when Jared came out of the shower so I didn't notice that he snuck up to me. "Showers free." He said making me jump.

"I noticed." I looked over Jared. He was only in a towel, Water drops were on his chest. I saw a drop of water roll down his neck, past his chest, and down those abs. he looked hot. I could see some steam coming from him. Right now I loved his body temperature. It made him look sexier.

Jared saw me looking at him and smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked.

"Of course I do." I wasn't a person that hid what they were thinking. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves.

"Good." Jared got closer and closer until his lips were almost touching mine,

"j- Jared?"

"Mmm?"

"I Need to—to…" his lips barely touched mine.

I couldn't take it anymore! I crushed my lips to his. I felt him pick me up and take me to the bed. His lips caused fire in me. Was it me or is it way too hot in here.

This was not normal behavior for Jared. Usually he would be too careful and wouldn't take things this far. Not that I am complaining.

After a heavy make out session. I pulled my self away and smiled up at Jared. "What was that about?" I asked a little dazed.

"I don't know I just felt like doing that. It's been a while that we've done that. Why are you hurt? Did I hurt you? " Come to think about it. He was right, before the whole kidnapping thing we would make out everywhere. Now he was careful and over protective.

"Tell me the truth… why are you so careful around me? It's like every time I do something that seems even a little dangerous you freak out. Why?"

His good mood had vanished for right now.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about" he said. Bullshit!

"Yes, you do. You know exactly what I am talking about." I exclaimed. I jumped up from the bed and started gathering some clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I was putting our clothes into the drawers. Well I was more like tossing things in there.

"Don't change subject. Why are you so careful with me? Not even Paul was that protective over Annie." If he wasn't going to tell me then fine! Like I care.

"I am not changing subject!" he said

"Whatever." My voice sounded like if I didn't care anymore. Jared needed to stop treating me like I was 4.

"_What the hell am I supposed to say? That I am scared! That I've seen you in a lot of pain! That I have seen you hurt more times than I can imagine! Please Kim just tells me what to say! Do you want me to admit that I am scared that I won't be ale to protect you? I failed before so that just proves how I won't be able to protect you. I failed you then and I will fail you again." _He yelled at me. I stood frozen at his words. My back was facing him but I could sense him sit down on the floor.

I sighed heavily. So this was the reason why. He was scared. "Jared…" I turned around and faced him. He was on the floor with his head in his hand.

"Jared you never failed me. Never."

I continued "Jared it isn't your job to protect me. Even if you could have stopped them from taking me and Annie, they would have gone after Emily or Cynthia. Your job is to make me happy and love me. Besides I can take care of myself."

"But it is! I was created to protect you! It's the reason why we still exist, we protect people from vampires, and we pass on the gene. To protect" Jared yelled

What was he saying? That they only imprint to pass the _gene_? "So this is about sex!" I exclaimed. I never really thought about it this way… I've heard the legends; even Sam believes it's the cause.

"WHAT? NO. Kim, just listen…." He tried to say

"Kim, nothing! We both need to cool off First then we talk." I took some clothes not caring what I grabbed I stomped off to the bathroom. I slammed the bathroom door and sighed heavily.

"Kim come on!" Jared said behind the door. When I didn't say anything I heard him mutter something about over-reacting. I also heard shuffling of clothes. The door opened and slammed shut.

Curious I cracked the bathroom door and saw that he left. So he just left? This is just great. Perfect.

"You know what? Fine I can have fun by myself" I told myself out loud. Greeaaaaattt now I am talking to myself.

I took a shower and got dressed. I wasn't about to let Jared ruin this weekend. Though, I missed him terribly. Besides he had to understand that it wasn't his job to protect me.

I huffed and got dressed; I chose a white sweater dress, black knee high boots, and a big black purse [pic on profile].

I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded in approval. I threw my cell phone, money, gum, and makeup in to the bag. I marched over to the door and took the elevator all the way to the lobby. While I was in the elevator I thought about Jared.

'I wonder where he is.' 'Is he mad?' 'I miss him'. As soon as the elevator stopped I shook my head out of all these thoughts.

I heard some wolf whistles and smiled. I liked attention, it made me feel confident. I saw a bar and thought 'what the heck' I shrugged and went inside. The music was loud and people were dancing on the dance floor.

My eyes explored everything. I saw a couple looking at each other all loving and caring. It made me want to cry. I wanted Jared here with me. I walked over to the bar and sat on a stool.

"How can I help you?" someone asked me. I was too sad to even look up to see who it was.

"What's the strongest thing you have?" I asked.

"Um vodka or tequila." I looked up and saw a guy about 20. He was wearing some very odd clothes. I guess he saw me looking at him and he just smiled and said. "Yea I am gay."

"Cool." I never really had a problem with gays. "Hi I am Kim."

"Jerry." We shook hands and he said "you look sad. I am sorry to ask but what's wrong?" there was something about jerry that made me feel like I know him since forever.

"First some tequila." I said. Not wanting to face all my problems sober.

"Sure thing." Jerry got 2 cups and poured tequila in them. "On the house." I smiled at him.

"Thanks" I drank the whole thing in like 2 seconds. "Another one."

After about five of them I finally said "I had a fight with my boyfriend. He just left the room"

"Ohh… bummer. I think he's stupid." Jerry was talking a-bit funny. He had taken as many shots as me.

"Really? Why?" I felt buzzed.

"Well because if I was a straight guy… I wouldn't want to make my girlfriend mad. I hear that girls can make guys live hell for weeks."

"Hahahahaha… it's true. We can." I said after another shot. I felt the tequila burn my throat.

"You see there we go, what's his name anyway?" jerry had taken a seat in front of me.

"Jared." I said fighting back tears.

"What's he like?" jerry seemed interested.

"He's- well he's the best, he is caring, funny, awesome, and just plain perfect." I let the tears fall down. I put my head on my arms. "I miss him." My voice was muffled.

"It sounds like you really love this guy. –_Hiccup_-." Jerry had made a funny noise. It sounded like a hiccup.

I started laughing "you know I haven't felt this carefree in a long time."

"Glad to –_hiccup_- be of service." Jerry bowed and hit his head on the counter.

"Hehe did that hurt?" I asked him.

"Like a bee." Jerry said. A bee?

"A bee?" Hehe jerry was funny

"Yea 'ause-_hiccup_- bees are bitchy." jerry took another shot and shuddered. "Damn."

"Can I have some vodka? I have always wanted to try that." I said thinking about it.

"Sure... but it's strong." I laughed out loud. Wtf?

"Yea, yea, yea... let me have it."

**** Half a bottle later****

"-and then wen they rescued -_hiccup_- me and Annie jawred started treating me wike I was 4" I put up 4 finger "and he didn't let me do anything. And- and now he got mad and weft because I told-_hiccup_-him to stop treating me like I was 4." I was crying and I also had hiccups. Jerry was also crying.

I laughed at his face. He looked constipated.

"You know Kim? Jared is an asshole! He just left? Aw you poor thing! You know what we should do?"

"No what?" Hehe was it me or was this room spinning? The music was louder.

"Lets go find him so I can gwive hwim a piece on mahh miwnd." jerry tried to jump the table but he ended up falling.

I just laughed at him and tried to help him up. A crowd was forming around us. I stumbled and fell on top of jerry. I laughed and tried to get up.

Suddenly 2 strong arms lifted me up off the floor. I shrieked and laughed. "Heeeeeyyyyyyy jarrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeedddd…. Hehe –hiccup- what awre ya doin here?" I looked up at Jared. And then I remembered that I was mad at him

"Let me go! I cawn walk by mi self" I struggled out of his grip/

"Kim what the hell are you doing? Who is this?" Jared was mad. His cheeks puffed a little. I laughed and thought how adorable he looked.

When I finally got out of his grip I helped jerry up. "Kim. Lets gwo and fwind that meanie!" jerry stumbled but I hanged onto him.

"Wait! Owkay. Hewre I –_hiccup_- have to intro…intro …what was I swaying?... oh yea…. This is jawred…" me and jerry both stumbled in front of Jared.

"Hehe you know… you newver told mwe-_hiccu_p- that you were dating a twree." Jerry said feeling Jared's chest.

When Jared moved out of jerry's way… jerry yelled "Omg it moved!" jerry's eyes got huge.

I burst out laughing and stumbled even closer to Jared. "Shh… people are going to twhink we are drunk." I put up my finger to make the silence sign.

I think I was about to fall because Jared moved closer to me and held me upright. "How many drinks did you have?" he asked… I looked at him and held up my fingers. "10! Are you crazy!" Jared now looked furious. I shook my head at him.

"Shh! No. I drank 17. Thank you very much." I stated as matter of fact. "Hey jewy! Where awre you?" I looked around for him and I even turned in a circle 3 times to find him. When I couldn't find him I looked at Jared "where dwid jewy go?"

Jared just sighed and looked at the floor. I looked down and saw jerry on the floor. "Is he swleeping?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, jerry is taking a nap. Now let's go back to the room." Jared huffed impatiently.

"Is there beer there?" I asked, I felt my eyes go wide.

"Yes we have beer, let's just go." He said/ I shrugged and tried to walk outside. I took 4 steps and ended up falling to the floor.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Jared asked panicky. I nodded and lifted my hand up in the air. Jared came closer to me and lifted me up from the floor. He carried me this time.

"Why were you drinking? Alone?" Jared asked while we were in the elevator.

"Cause I was upswet and I wasn't alwone! Jewy was dere." My voice was muffled because I had my head in his chest.

I heard the _ding_! And smiled, I had always liked the _ding_ from elevators. I felt us moving and then I heard the door open.

"Lwet me down. I cawn walk nowww." I said. When Jared didn't let me down I looked at him and said "pwease?" he looked hesitant but let me down anyway.

When I felt the floor I walked over to the couch. Well I more like crawled there.

"Jawred?" I called out. I frowned when I didn't see him.

"Yea?" I pushed myself from the couch and walked in the direction of his voice.

I found him in the kitchen. I covered my eyes at the bright lights in here. "Waf are you doin?"

He only poured some water in a glass.

"Hold this." He handed me 2 pills and the glass. He then lifted me up and brought me back to the couch.

"Okay first drink that." He pointed at the pills. I obeyed and drank them. "Secondly care to explain why are you drunk and with a stranger!" he yelled/

"Shh!" god that was loud. "And I wasn't wif a stranger. I was wif jewy. Besides I cawn twake care of mi self. You know whah? Wait…" I walked over to the bar and took 3 bottles from there. "Here dwink dis. Learn to have fun." He looked at me and then at the bottles.

"Fine!" he exclaimed. Jared took the bottle and drank it.

- Hour and 30 minutes later-

Jawred had drunk 2 bottles and he was in his third one. "Does that fweel better?" I asked him.

"Supriwsingly Wes it doessss." Jared laughed. Hehe some times I wonder what Jared is thinking….

* * *

**Hey guys! Thnx for Dee support… tell me what you think…. Please reviw….. Chapter up tomorrow…..**

**_JAREDS! POV! Next chapter!_**


	44. calling

Last chapter

"Supriwsingly Wes it doessss." Jared laughed. Hehe some times I wonder what Jared is thinking….

**_Jared pOv._**

"_What the hell am I supposed to say? That I am scared! That I've seen you in a lot of pain! That I have seen you hurt more times than I can imagine! Please Kim just tells me what to say! Do you want me to admit that I am scared that I won't be ale to protect you? I failed before so that just proves how I won't be able to protect you. I failed you then and I will fail you again."_

I sat down on the floor thinking about all the times I failed her. why didn't she just understand that I cant bear to see hear in pain.

"Jared… Jared you never failed me. Never." Kim's soft comforting voice said. She continued. "Jared it isn't your job to protect me. Even if you could have stopped them from taking me and Annie, they would have gone after Emily or Cynthia. Your job is to make me happy and love me. Besides I can take care of myself."

I knew that. Kim could take care of herself but when it comes to vampires I needed to protect her.

"But it is! I was created to protect you! It's the reason why we still exist, we protect people from vampires, and we pass on the gene. To protect" I yelled at her. I didn't mean to make it sound like we only imprint to pass the gene. The thought was just wrong.

"So this is about sex!" Kim exclaimed. Oh god, this day turned from happy to horrible.

I felt my eyes open wider. "WHAT? NO. Kim, just listen…." I tried to say but she cut me off.

"Kim, nothing! We both need to cool off First then we talk." She grabbed some clothes and stomped off to the bathroom. Sometimes Kim aggravated me. She was hard headed. Once something got into her mind there was no one that could make her change decision.

"Kim come on!" I said behind the door. I waited but I didn't get an answer.

Maybe she was right. We both needed to cool off. I grabbed whatever I touched and put it on. I wasn't about to walk out of here with only a towel on. [pic on profile]

I took the bracelet Kim had given me 3 days ago. It was plain black. Kim had a pink one.[pic on profile] I went out the door but accidentally slammed it.

-Out of the hotel-

I thought all about what Kim said. Maybe I was over protective. But I did have a good reason. First, Kim's parents were still out there. Second, Kim was never careful enough, and third, I don't want to ever see her hurting again.

I don't know how long I was walking, because when I looked around I saw it was getting dark.

Kim was probably wondering where I was so I started to head back. As I walked back to the hotel I had this feeling like if there was something wrong. Wrong? I picked up my pace, sometimes bumping into people.

-at the hotel-

I checked the room and no sign of kim. Where could she be? Is she okay? Is she mad? All these thoughts made my head spin. I walked, almost ran down the stairs. I was to jittery to take the elevator.

When I got to the lobby, I looked around. There were mostly people with suitcases or a glass of alcohol/

I walked up to the receptionist. What was her name Cindy? "hey, did you like decide to like finally change your like mind about like me?" 'Cindy' needed to get a life.

"um, no, I was actually looking for Kim. Did you see here pass by here?" I asked. Cindy rolled her eyes and popped a bubble. ]

"Was _that_ her name? Anyway like I saw here like 2 hours ago go like to the bar." She pointed to a door on the other side of the room.

I nodded at her and jogged to the 'bar'

I opened the door and looked around for Kim. But I couldn't see her. The room was dark and the music was blaring. People were dancing on the floor though it looked more like humping. Gross.

I shook my head and walked to the bartender. Before I actually got there I heard Kim's laugh.

I followed the sound and found Kim on top of another guy. She looked drunk. She laughed again and tried to stand up. I went to her and picked her up. Kim shrieked and laughed when I lifted her.

"Heeeeeyyyyyyy jarrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeedddd…. Hehe –hiccup- what awre ya doin here?" she asked looking up at me. At first she looked thoughtful and then suddenly she pouted and looked away

"Let me go! I cawn walk by mi self" Kim told me. She struggled out of my grip.

I hanged onto her and said "Kim what the hell are you doing? Who is this?" who the hell was this guy. He was struggling to get up.

Kim started laughing out of nowhere. Her laugh distracted me enough for her to get loose. She wobbled to the guy on the floor and helped him up.

Careful to catch her when she fell I stood near her. The guy was talking to Kim now "Kim. Lets gwo and fwind that meanie!" the guy stumbled and Kim just grabbed him.

What meanie? God drunks are weird. I shook my head at both of them.

"Wait! Owkay. Hewre I –_hiccup_- have to intro…intro …what was I swaying?... oh yea…. This is jawred…"Kim said, both him and Kim stumbled up to me.

The guy suddenly reached out to touch me. I froze not knowing what to do.

"Hehe you know… you newver told mwe-_hiccu_p- that you were dating a twree." The dude said feeling my chest. I moved out of the way completely freaked out.

When I moved he suddenly yelled "Omg it moved!" his eyes got huge. All Kim did was start laughing again. She held up a finger infront of her mouth and said

"Shh… people are going to twhink we are drunk." Kim looked completely serious. I chuckled at her. She was funny when she got drunk

Kim was about to fall so I grabbed her and held her close to me. She reeked of alchalo so I asked "How many drinks did you have?"

She looked at me and held up her hand she put up all ten fingers."10! Are you crazy!" I screamed at her. I didn't mean to yell but this was just crazy. I almost sighed in relif when she shook her head but then she said

"Shh! No. I drank 17. Thank you very much." God! Kim was going to kill me one of these days.

Kim looked around and said "Hey Jewry! Where awre you?" so that was his name.

When Kim didn't see him she turned in a circle 3 times trying to find him, when she didn she turned to me. "where dwid Jewry go?"

I looked down and saw a pair of feet. I sighed. I was not going to carry him!

"Is he swleeping?" Kim asked in a hushed whisper. I don't know why. The music was blaring.

I decided just to go along with her. "Yes, jerry is taking a nap. Now let's go back to the room." I said impatiently.

"is there beer there?" Kim asked, for some reason her eyes got wide like if beer was something amazing.

Just wanting to get her to the room I said "yes we have beer, lets just go." Kim shrugged and tried to walk. Of course she ended up falling.

I panicked when she didn't get up. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked worried.

Kim nodded and held up her arms in the air, wtf?

I guessed she wanted me to carry her so I lifted her up and held her to my chest. She smiled and closed her eyes.

I walked over to the elevator. I thanked the lord that it was empty.

"Why were you drinking? Alone?" I asked.

"Cause I was upswet and I wasn't alwone! Jewy was dere." Kim had her face in my chest so it was kind of hard to hear her.

The elevator stopped in our floor and I hurried to the room.

I oped the door and Kim said "Lwet me down. I cawn walk nowww." I was hesitant, she might fall again "pwease?". I sighed and let her down slowly. She went down on her knees and crawled all the way to the couch. I studided her for a moment and decided it was safe enough.

I went to the kitchen and looked for something that might help her in the morning. She was going to have one hell of a headache.

"jawred?" I heard Kim call/

"yea?" I called out. I heard her move. She was coming closer. When she entered she covered her eyes at the bright lights

"Waf are you doin?" I didn't answer her I just handed her Tylenol and a glass of water.

"hold it." I warned her. She nodded and I lifted her up and brought her back to the couch.

"Okay first drink that." I told her trying to keep my cool. Thankfully she listened.

"Secondly care to explain why are you drunk and with a stranger!" I ended up yelling. I never meant to yell but even Kim knew that was irresponsible.

"Shh!" she said "And I wasn't wif a stranger. I was wif Jewry. Besides I cawn twake care of mi self. You know whah? Wait…" Kim wobbled to the room bar and took some of the bottles from it. "Here dwink dis. Learn to have fun." She told me when she came back/

I looked at her and then at the bottles. Is this what she wanted? "Fine!" I took one of the bottles not caring. And drank from it.

- Hour and 30 minutes later-

3 bottles and I was as drunk as Kim.

"Does that fweel better?" Kim asked.

"Supriwsingly Wes it doessss." I laughed. I felt jittery and excited.

"kwim?" I looked at her. I had an idea.

"ywea?-_hiccup_-"

"I hawve an idea." This caught her attention.

"waf is it?" Kim sat up straighter and leaned toward me.

"letts –_hiccup_- call Emily. And –_hiccup-_ thwank her for… for thwe food."

Kim stared crying. "aww-_hiccup_- that is swo sweet." I toom out my phone and looked at it.

"KIM! Wook the wetters are gwone!" the phone didn't have and letters of a screen. Kim gasped and looked at the phone.

She took the phone away form me. "jawred? You is –_hiccup_- drunk." She exclaimed.

"shh! No I am nwot!" I shook my head fervently.

"wes you are but –hiccup- anyway lewts cwall emiwy." Kim said. Hehe Im dumb. The phone was flipped backwards.

Kim looked like she was concentrating on something. "waf awre we doin again?" she asked looking confused.

"cawing emiwy." She nodded and pressed a button on the phone.

"shhhh! Its cawing!" we both were silent.

"Hello?"

* * *

_**Hey guys thnks for reading… please review…. Sam POV next! =] sooo yea um im working on the next chapter…. If anyone has an idea then just tell me cuz im running out of them. =] thnx**_


	45. hold notice!

**Hey guys... okay I am going to put the story on hold**

**because there are too many errors and I want to fix them before continuing.**

**I will update when I finish with the chapters**

**I already started so I don't think it will take that much time..**

**thanks for the support!=]**


	46. ahhhh soryy

hey guyss sorry! for the late update... i feel beyond sorry...give me 2 days nd ill have 5 chapter up thx for waiting ...ily! sorry again


End file.
